Runaways
by Sarahann5.5
Summary: Good girl Alice Cullen falls for bad boy Jasper Whitlock. Apparently the feelings mutual, she tries to tame his ways but what happens when he convinces her to run away with him?  All Human
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer;  
**

**I don't own any of these characters. I've nothing to do to the twilight Saga, don't know Stephanie Meyer, know none of the actors etc, I just like working with her characters and putting them into my stories!**

**I'd like to thank my wonderful Lou for helping me with the story line!**

********

******

* * *

**

"Jasper Whitlock! Seriously!" Bella's voice rang out, a little too loudly, I thought she was mad, but her outburst was followed by a long, overly dramatic laughing fit.

Perfect. Knew I shouldn't have told her.  
I glanced over to see her doubled over on her bed, clutching at her sides. Alright...seriously wasn't that funny. Her dramatic facade continued as she sat up, looked at me, wiped the tears from her eyes, only to start laughing again.  
"You look ridiculous!" I snapped, heading over towards her bedroom door, as if I were leaving.  
"Aww Alice come on! Don't go." She whined, getting to her feet, dashing to my side. "Look...I'm sorry, it's just..." she trailed off when I looked at her, clearly not amused. "Sorry." She repeated, going towards her bed again, sitting herself down.  
I debated leaving for a little while longer but realized I'd rather be here with her laughing at me, than at home with my Father, slumped out in front of the television.  
With a reluctant sigh I followed her and sat beside her on the bed. "It's just what?" I demanded my frown deepening as she looked away from me. "Bella!"  
Finally, she turned her brown doe eyes back onto me, watching me for a while before shrugging. "You know what he's like."  
That ended that conversation.

The rest of the night at Bella's was pretty uneventful.  
We did some homework then watched some television. Her Father came home around seven with some fish pie. Awful stuff.  
After dinner, he drove me home, stayed for a while to talk to my father about something or other before leaving again.

I lay on my back in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of Jasper.  
Was Bella right to laugh? Was it ridiculous of me to like him?  
Sure I knew what he was like...knew he slept around, liked to get drunk, knew he smoked from time to time...but despite all that, I couldn't help but like him!  
It wasn't like I'd have a chance with him anyway. He was popular, always surrounded by his copy-cat friends, by girls wanting his attention, which he gladly gave. Then there was me. The strangely small, quiet, boring freak. If me and Bella didn't have each other as friends, school would be hell.  
"Urgh!" I whined rolling over, burying my face into my pillow. I did then, what I did most nights, let myself get lost in fantasies of being Jasper's girl, of him actually liking me, not using me for sex, of the other girls being jealous of me! Somewhere in the night, those fantasies turned into dreams as I drifted off to sleep.

"Alice!" My Father sounded right down my ear. I opened my eyes, wiping away the sleep before rolling over again. "Alice get up." He frowned, pulling off the duvet. "Come on, we're going to be late again. If you still want a lift get moving."  
I stayed still until I heard my bedroom door closing, then I sat up, looking around my little bedroom. It took me about another five minutes to actually get off my bed. "It's cold." I moaned to myself, running into the bathroom to grab a shower.  
Half an hour after waking up, I was out the door. I think that was a personal best!

I climbed into the passenger side of my Father's car and dropped my bag onto the floor, looking up as he got in. Sure I could have driven myself to school, but I usually went to Bella's afterwards and travelling in one car was much more environmentally friendly that two.  
Great...I really was a freak.

Most of the ride was silent; both of us were still tired and were probably trying to wake up.  
Since my Mother left us...we've not really gotten around to getting into a routine. We were always waking up late, everything was a rush. The evenings were filled with watching television and finding whatever we could to eat...usually it was a takeout menu we found.  
Things didn't run as smoothly without Mom there, but we were happier, much, much happier.

"Have a good day sweetheart." My Father spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. He smiled towards me and moved his hand to ruffle my hair, a gesture he'd done since I was knee high...I wasn't much taller now!  
"Thanks Dad, I'll be home around five tonight, Bella's out for dinner so I'll make us something when I get in." I smiled, leaning up pressing my lips to his cheek before grabbing my bag and jumping out. "See you." I called over my shoulder.

My Father didn't mind me going to Bella's after school, I kept her company and she kept me occupied, neither of our Father's complained, probably glad we had each other.

Morning classes flew by, History, followed by English then French. _Ennuyer!  
_It was soon lunch and as usually me and Bella sat in the far corner on a table of our own. We didn't complain, we were good company for each other and didn't really need anyone else, though she had been getting rather friendly with Edward Mason, whom she had biology with. He was regularly a topic of conversation with us, whenever I mentioned his name Bella's cheeks lit up bright red.  
I was about to say something when I saw her staring over my shoulder. "What?" I wondered, turning to follow her gaze but her hand landed on mine.  
"Don't!" she hissed and I glanced back at her, completely confused now. "Jasper Whitlock is staring at you."  
_Crap...really?_ I turned to look, despite Bella's warnings and saw she was telling the truth.

There he was; his blonde hair left in that 'just out of bed' style, his piercing green eyes pinned onto me. _Damn_ he looked good in those jeans...those jeans that were just a little bit too tight, that made his bulge stand out.  
I realized I'd been staring at his crotch for a while and when I moved my eyes up to his face, it was obvious he noticed too as his eyebrows raised and he winked at me.  
The blushed burned along my cheeks as I quickly turned back to face Bella who looked just as wide-eyed and confused as I did. Her next words practically made me sweat.  
"He's coming over."

* * *

****************

****

**I'm new to this whole writing fic thing and so this is my first story! I would appreciate your reviews, good or bad, so I know how to improve and what I'm doing right.  
Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own any of the characters etc  
Sorry I've not updated all week, been a little busy and I was away.  
Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! Can I have some more pretty please? ;) :) **

**

* * *

**

"Hey." The deep Texan accent of Jasper Whitlock sounded, knocking whatever was left of my coherent thoughts right out of my head.  
I turned slowly and saw him there, his sexy smile on his even sexier face. Damn that guy was much too hot for his own good! I had to try and stop my eyes from trailing too far down his body again...that body, mmm those jeans, wonder what he'd look like out of those jeans?  
_Stop it Alice!_

"It's rude to stare you know?" He spoke again then went on."Mind if I sit here?" he asked but never waited for an answer, he just sat beside me, so close I could feel the heat off his body, radiating off onto mine.  
I glanced down and saw my arm closest to him had come out in goose bumps, his very presence seemed to do this to me!

"So darlin' how're you?"  
Darlin'! He called me darlin' and it that accent of his too!  
How was it fair that one guy could be that amazing and hot and did I mention sexy?

"Uh...Alice?" I glanced up at the sound of my best friend's voice. "He asked you how you are?"  
Duh, really Bella? I know! He called me darlin'...didn't she hear?  
Bella was still staring at me as if I were crazy, then it hit me...I actually had to say something, out loud!

"Um...yeah, I...I'm uh fine."  
Wait a go Alice, make a total pratt out of yourself in front of the guy you've been dreaming about for months!

**Kill. Me. Now!**

I dropped my head into my hands feeling the blush burning along my cheeks.  
Bella had started rambling, making excuses for my stupidity; she said something about a lack of sleep

A hand...**his hand **rested on my back and I felt his breath near my ear.  
"Trouble sleeping? Maybe I can help, you know, tire you out?"  
I looked up to see him grinning at me before he got to his feet, winked and with that he was gone.  
I watched him go, my eyes firmly on his ass, I wasn't even ashamed to admit it, he had one mighty fine ass!

"Uh, can you believe him?" Bella asked and I looked up wide eyed...what was she on about? She sounded downright disgusted, was I really that wrapped up in Jasper that I didn't see what had made her angry? He'd not done anything wrong, surely?  
"What?" I asked, watching as my best friend scowled at Jasper's retreating form. I managed to catch a last glance of him before he headed out of the cafeteria, well I had last period with him...sure he sat at the other side of the class, but maybe...just maybe he'd come speak to me again.  
"Alice!" Bella snapped. "Are you even listening to me?" she rolled her eyes...had she been speaking this whole time whilst I've been fantasizing about Jasper? I watched her, clearly looking rather clueless as she rolled her eyes once again. Wish she'd stop doing that. "Alice, he practically said he'd sleep with you! He doesn't even know you."

"Oh...oh was that what he meant?" I asked, but couldn't stop the grin spreading over my face, sure I wouldn't sleep with him, didn't know him that well, that was the first time we'd actually spoken...but I couldn't help imagine sleeping with him, his hands on me, lips on mine...woah, alright was getting a little bit worked up now.  
Once again she rolled her eyes and I rolled mine back to her, over dramatically trying to show her how stupid she looked. "What did you think he meant, that he'd sing you a bloody lullaby!"  
I shook my head getting to my feet...with that accent of his; his singing voice must be damn amazing!

"Alice where are you going?" Bella called over as I headed towards the cafeteria door. "Alice come on...I'm your best friend, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
I ignored her, if she really was my best friend she'd stand by me in my decision to like Jasper and if she was right, if I did get hurt by this, then she should still be there for me. That's what friends were for. I was there for her when she was hurt by Jacob, but I wasn't going to bring that up, I didn't want to upset her, no matter if she upset me with her accusations about Jasper.

"Alice."  
I froze at the sound of my name being drawled out in that oh so familiar Texan accent. I turned and saw him leant back against the lockers, smiling towards me.  
"Come here little Alice."  
Why did everyone mention the fact that I wasn't the tallest person in the world...honestly, I wasn't that short. Honestly...

I moved eagerly towards his side, focusing on not falling on my face, but the second he took hold of my hands, my knees went weak. He seemed to sense that as he pulled me close, I automatically leant into him as he laced our fingers together. "Mary Mary quite contrary." I was right, he had a great singing voice.  
"Alice." I whispered, I didn't like being called Mary, it was so old fashioned! Practically everyone called me Alice now, well apart from my Mother...whenever she decided to spare a moment of her precious time on me.

"Sorry darlin' I'll make sure I remember that." He murmured, moving his arms around my waist, pulling me close.  
My breathing increased and the blush burned along my cheeks feeling our bodies pressed together, his hands slipping further down my back until they rested on my backside.

The bell rang and I jumped out of his arms. "I um...I have to get to class." I stammered, staring up at him, as always he looked so cool, calm and collected.  
"Geography right? We have it together." He smiled, holding out his hand, palm up. "Come on."  
I nodded tightly before placing my hand in his. He laced our fingers together and pulled my up the hallway towards our class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything...yada yada yada.  
Review pretty please? :) **

**

* * *

**Geography, as always, was a rather pointless hour.  
It was 'independent study' again...did sir really thing anyone actually did any work? He just sat at the front with his nose in a book. I was probably going to fail this class, but who cares? It was just one class, wasn't even that important.

I sat alone at my desk, staring blankly at the atlas in front of me; my thoughts were far from anything geography related. They were all focused on Jasper.  
I hoped he hadn't noticed how sweaty my hands were as he lead me into our class...well lead me to outside our class, he dropped my hand the moment he reached the door, as if he were ashamed to be seen with me.  
Suddenly I was hit with an awful sinking feeling; was he ashamed to be seen with me? I knew I wasn't popular, wasn't pretty, but did that matter to him?  
_Of course it does idiot._ Of course.

I looked to the page in front of me and noticed drops of water on it...crap was I crying? Damn it Alice! This is why no-one likes you. Emotional freak.  
Angrily I wiped at my eyes, refusing to let anyone see me crying but as I glanced up I saw Angela Weber watching me, looking rather concerned. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues, leaning across her desk to push them towards me.  
"Thanks." I whispered, grabbing one and drying my eyes. She was really too nice, I had a feeling we could be friends if she didn't hang around with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory; both seemed to hate me for no apparent reason.  
I passed the pack of tissues back towards Angela and shoved the one I'd used into my pocket, turning my attention back onto the atlas, noticed it was open on a page about New York.

"I'll take you there one day." Jasper spoke as he sat in the empty seat beside him. Was it bad that I was already able to recognize him just by the sound of his voice?  
Probably...ah well, I really didn't care, when Jasper was there I didn't care about anything other than trying to keep him there.  
"You will?" I asked sounding rather amused. Woah, I'd managed a sentence, well...two words without doing something stupid, wonder how long that would last?  
He tilted his head, looking at me and I was worried that it may be obvious that I had been crying...if it was, so far he wasn't showing any sign of that.  
"You think I'm joking don't you darlin'?" He asked, his hand dropping under the table to rest on my thigh. Crap...the thoughts that entered my mind then should never be spoken out loud. The word 'taboo' sprung to mind.  
"I'm serious Alice." He spoke and in that split second he was a different man; his green eyes pierced into me, his hand clutched onto my leg but all of a sudden, he was back to the Jasper I was used to seeing; his hold relaxed and he grinned to me. "I'm really going to take you there."

I just nodded to him, not sure I trusted myself to speak right now; I was still trying to understand what I'd just seen...was that the real Jasper? Was this hard man, his player all some facade? Could he really be serious when he wanted to? Damn I didn't know...this guy really confused me.

Something relaxed me and as I looked down I realized that it was his hand stroking slowly over my thigh. After a while of staring at that I glanced up to him, smiling lightly.  
"You've got a beautiful smile." Jasper whispered, lowering his head close to me, clearly wanting our conversation to be private. "You should do it more often, makes your eyes light up." He said, moving his head close, I honestly thought he was going to kiss me! "Trust me." He winked before sitting back up in his seat.

I sat there, gaping at him like a moron for a good few minutes, but finally I was able to regain myself. I leant back in my seat, looking to the atlas that he was now studying too.  
"You'd love New York darlin'." He smiled peering down at me from the corner of his eyes. "I'd show you all the best sights and we can find ourselves somewhere private just for me and you." He went on, was he trying to distract me? It didn't work as I noticed his hand creeping up my thigh...oh how I wish I could just leave him to do what he wished with me, but I knew it'd be wrong. I moved my hand to his and pushed it slowly back towards my knee, which was high enough for me!

He looked rather disappointed as I moved his hand away, but that didn't stop him. Did he think I was messing around? His hand moved back up my thigh, so quick this time that I couldn't stop him...shit what was he doing?  
His hand was at the front of my jeans now, tugging playfully on the waist band.  
"Jasper!" I hissed, trying to shove his hand away but he was refusing to budge. "Jasper." I repeated and he looked at me...that serious expression back on his face, damn that sort of scared me.  
"Quit playing hard to get Alice, I know you want me." He muttered, pressing his lips against my cheek as his index finger slipped under the waistband of my jeans.

I jumped up quickly, hardly aware of my movements anymore...I was terrified, what was he going to do to me? Right there in the middle of the class room too?

"Miss Cullen?" I turned towards the teacher, seeing him frowning towards me, irritated that I'd distracted him from his book.  
I couldn't spare another moment on him; I glanced back to Jasper seeing him smirking at me.  
Why was he doing this? Why was he messing with me?  
I needed Bella...but it was the middle of class, I couldn't go get her, I'd have to wait, probably best I let myself calm down anyway.  
"Miss Cullen!" Came my name again, this time he sounded rather mad.

I spoke as I headed towards the door quickly, tripping over my own feet in my hurry. I was very aware the rest of the class was staring at me now. "Sorry sir...I...I feel sick." I lied running from the class.

I made it down the hallway and around the corridor before I broke down. My butt hit the floor first and I leant back against the lockers, burying my face into my knees as I sobbed.  
Why did he have to be such an asshole? He was right...I wanted him, but I wanted to get to know him first!

I must have been crying for some time as I was starting to get a headache and my eyes were stinging.  
Reluctantly I pulled myself to my feet and slowly headed the short distance towards the bathrooms.  
Luck was on my side for once as they were empty. Good, I couldn't deal with people staring at me right now.  
I looked at myself in the mirror. "You look awful." I mumbled taking in my puffy red eyes, blotchy skin and runny nose. Ew.  
After a while of staring disgustedly at my own reflection I leant down and rinsed my face, drying it with my jacket as sticking my head under a hand dryer didn't seem like the best thing to do right now.

Taking a deep breath I looked back in the mirror. Alright...I looked a little bit better. My nose wasn't running any longer, my face was back to its sickly pale colour, but my eyes were still red and puffy and then, as if things couldn't get any worse, the school bell rang; now I had to face Bella, tell her what happened as it was clear I'd been crying.

I wanted Bella earlier, wanted a shoulder to lean on...but now I was scared she'd be all 'I told you so!' on me.  
Was I being stupid? Bella wouldn't do that! She was my best friend for crying out loud.  
I could do this!  
Bella always knew how to make me smile; it usually involved a movie at her house with chocolate and ice cream. That worked when I was crushing on Mike Newton and he turned me down...not in the nicest of ways either, so it should work now.

I tried a smile but it was obviously forced so I gave up on that.  
With a deep breath I left the bathroom, keeping my head down as I headed from the school, over to Bella's truck where I met her every day after school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own any characters etc.**  
**This chapter is mostly about showing Alice's relationship with her Father, no Jasper in this one, sorry ;)**  
**Reviews as always are appreciated.**

* * *

"Oh my God! Alice...I'm sorry, I should have been there." Bella exclaimed after I had told her what'd happened.

We were sat on her bed, a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream between us. On the little television in the background was 'Accepted.' I loved that movie, but right now I wasn't in the mood to watch it, I only looked up when Justin Long was on screen...man I loved that guy.

"Bella, it was the middle of class, you couldn't have been there." I mumbled sticking my spoon into the ice cream and having a mouthful. "I was stupid, you were right all along, I shouldn't let myself get sucked into his games." I sighed, leaning against her side, closing my eyes as her arm draped around my slumped shoulders.

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd be gloating by now." Bella admitted quietly, having a spoonful of ice cream herself. "But you are...and there's nothing else I want to do more than to knock some sense into that guy."  
Now that made me laugh. The thought of Bella resorting to violence, the thought of her punching Jasper...it'd be a good sight to see, but I didn't want my friend getting hurt, she was not a fighter.  
"Glad I made you laugh!" She grinned triumphantly, dropping her arm from my shoulders. "Forget about him Ali, he's honestly not worth it. Be happy; don't let him see he's bothered you."

She was right in a way. If Jasper knew he'd bothered me, knew he'd upset me then he'd only want to do it more often. It'd only boost his confidence. "I think he knew he'd bothered me when I ran from the classroom." I sighed dropping my spoon into the ice cream tub, I'd eaten too much of that, I was getting brain freeze. "If I could meet Justin Long or Jackson Rathbone and they liked me, then I wouldn't ever have to deal with asshole guys again."  
"Justin Long's mine." Bella gasped, glancing towards the screen, watching him with a grin. "You can have Mr Rathbone." She laughed.

And just like that, all worries about Jasper were out of my mind.  
It was like any normal day now; me and Bella watching films, gushing over hot guys...though that night we did get a little bit carried away, planning our weddings to our dream guys, thinking what the kids would look like.  
Sure none of it would ever happen, but it cheered me up and took my mind off..._him._

As promised to my Father, I was home dead on five o clock.  
I told Bella I'd walk home, needed to clear my head, get some fresh air anyway. Absently I kicked at the little rocks as I headed up the drive towards my house.  
When I opened the front door my Father called from the lounge; "That you Al?"  
Of course it was me...who else would it be? "Yeah Dad."

I joined him in the lounge and smiled over at him, sitting down on our old shabby sofa. "How was work?" I wondered.  
He put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side, automatically I leant my head against his chest and looked towards the television where, as always, some game was on, I'd no idea if it were a new one, or an old one.  
"It...was alright." He shrugged, glaring towards the screen. Something was up, I could tell and it worried me. "It's just...there's talk that the boss is laying some of us off." He whispered.

Great! We were already struggling as it was!  
He worked his crappy little office job and I was stuck waitressing in some run down diner at the weekends, having to smile at all the old men that perved on me and the other waitresses.  
If my dad got laid off then the only source of income would be my pathetic $5 an hour.

"Baby it'll be alright." My dad said, sounding worried. He pulled me onto his lap and turned me around so I was facing him. "Don't cry Alice." He whispered. Was I crying? Again? What was wrong with me today! "I know it's not the most ideal situation...but we have each other, we've always had each other, we can cope." He went on, his hold tightening on me.

I wanted to be a little girl again, wanted to be small enough that he could carry me everywhere, hold me all the time. Nothing could hurt me when I was little, my Daddy would make sure of that.  
"I won't let anything happen to us baby." He promised quietly as if he could read my mind, tell what I was thinking.

I had to get up then or else I'd spend the night on his knee, crying. "I'll go make us some dinner." I smiled weakly to him before heading into the kitchen, fishing around in the fridge and the freezer...there was hardly anything in.

In the back of the freezer I found a pizza, wasn't too sure how old it was, but it'd do.  
I took it out of its packaging and shoved it into the oven then went back to the lounge, pausing seeing tears in my Father's eyes. "Daddy?" I ran to his side, putting my arms around his neck, hugging myself close to him. "It'll be alright." I repeated his earlier words. "We have each other Daddy...I...I can get another job, work after school, before school if I have too." I insisted, resting my head on his shoulder. "You'll get another job too, I know you will."

He told me I shouldn't have to worry about things like this, told me I shouldn't be getting jobs on school days; I had to focus on my education, but I didn't care, I was going to get another job, I'd help support us. He'd done so much for me.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until the smoke alarm sounded. "Crap!" I gasped running into the kitchen but he was ahead of me.  
The smoke billowed out of the oven and there was no longer the nice smell of the pizza...everything stunk of smoke now. "Sorry...I'm sorry." I groaned.  
"Shush, Alice its fine." He muttered switching the oven off. "Switch that alarm off will you? I'll sort this out."

I nodded and stood up on the kitchen table, pulling the battery out of the smoke detector planning on putting it back later when it had time to reset.

My dad had managed to take the pizza from the oven and he'd opened a window to air the kitchen out.

The pizza was a shrivelled, black mess. Guess we weren't having that then. Perfect. Could anything else really go wrong?  
No wait...I didn't even want to think of the possibilities!

He lifted me down off the table and pulled the pizza take out menu from the draw. "Large pepperoni?" he guessed, smiling as I nodded, before picking up the phone.

We spent the rest of the evening on the sofa, eating our pizza and flicking through whatever was good on television. Not much.  
He waited about an hour and a half after we'd finished dinner to go up to bed, I wasn't far behind him, all the crying I'd done today had made my eyes sore, I needed to rest them.

As I lay on my back in bed my thoughts drifted from issue to issue; Jasper, my Dad, money worries, work.  
There was just too much for us both to deal with, but we had to. I wasn't going to give up, because of him and I knew he wouldn't give up, because of me.  
Good job we had each other.

I started to wonder if things would be easier if my Mother was still here. She had a well paid job; we wouldn't have these money worries...though she did make it clear she wasn't particularly fond of us. She'd grown apart from my Father and she never really wanted kids. She only didn't have an abortion because her parents were against it...she told me that herself. Spiteful cow.

I guess that was my answer then, we were definitely better off without her. She only made us miserable, we didn't need her.  
We had each other, we were happy with each other, Father and Daughter, that's all we needed.  
I fell asleep to that thought and for the first time in months, Jasper didn't make an appearance in my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been updating rather regularly at the moment, but that might not last forever, so sorry if there is waits between some chapters!  
Review please?**

**

* * *

**

After my Father dropped me off at school I waited around in the parking lot for Bella.  
A while passed and the lot started to empty. Where was she? "Come on Bella! It's cold and raining." I muttered, tapping my foot. Was she running late? That wasn't like her at all!  
She was probably ill...though she would have called me if she was, usually did. Ah well, I'd call her at lunch, find out what was wrong.

I turned to head into the school but a horn honking made me freeze in my tracks. I followed where the sound had come from and saw Jasper grinning brightly at me from the driver's side of his black car...no idea what make it was, I was clueless when it came to things like that.  
"Alice!" He called, leaning his head out of the side window; the rain was making his hair all wet, making it stick to the top of his head...damn it why did he look so irresistible! "Come on Alice." He grinned leaning across and opening the passenger side door.

Did he really think I was going to go with him! Was he crazy? I just stared incredulously at him, shaking my head slowly, but it was clear he wasn't giving up.

He jumped out of the car, left it idling and dashed to my side. "Come on." He urged placing his hand on my shoulder and despite being angry at him I couldn't ignore the spark of electricity that ran through me at his touch. "Look Alice, I'm sorry about yesterday...got a little bit carried away." He sighed. "You don't know how bloody beautiful you are...can't help but be a little touchy feely." He winked but his face fell again seeing I still wasn't buying it. "Just talk to me...come sit in my car, you'll freeze out here, you already look like a drowned rat."

I frowned at his words, he wasn't very good at apologizing...but something was telling me to go with him, telling me it was the right thing to do. We had ten minutes before classes started, I could give him that. "Fine." I muttered heading towards his car, jumping up into the passenger side, shutting the door.

The rain water had started to drip off me and onto the seat of his car. Good.

"Thanks." Jasper grinned, clearly thinking I'd forgiven him. He climbed into his side and shut the door before he reversed out of the parking lot onto the main road.

"Jasper! What are you doing? We have school." I hissed, glaring up at him.  
Seeing that amused grin on his face only angered me more.  
"Come on Alice, live a little." He winked. "We're ditching, it's just one day, don't worry we won't get caught." He promised reaching across to take my hand, squeezing it gently before it returned to the steering wheel. "I want to show you some place nice." He muttered speeding down the high way.

I sunk back in my seat, wrapping my arms tight around me. If my Father knew I ditched...he'd be so mad. Education was key. He made that point clear. He wanted me to do well in school, wanted me to get a good job so I didn't end up like him...but if I did end up like him I would be an amazing person. He cared so much for me; he tried so hard, he never gave up. Why wouldn't I want to be like him?

The next time I looked out the window I saw we were pulling up some little dirt road, leading into a tiny clearing and I mean tiny; if Jasper lay on his back, staring at one end, and I lay at his feet, we'd cover the space.

He stopped the car and jumped out, running around to my side, opening the door for me and I was glad to see it'd stopped raining.  
I climbed from the car and followed him to the centre of the little space, watching as he sat down before pulling me next to him. "Why are we here?" I demanded, looking back up at him. Seems I could talk pretty well when I was angry with him.

"Look Alice." Jasper sighed watching me closely, forcing me to look down; there was a deep intensity to his green eyes that I'd not seen anyone else hold. "I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have tried to touch you." He said, his brow furrowing as if he were frustrated. "I guess I was trying to prove something."  
"What were you trying to prove? That you're a sex maniac!" I asked, seeing him grinning. "Nothing to be proud of Jasper."

He chuckled to himself but soon had the serious expression back. "No...I was trying to prove that you mean nothing to me." He said, confusing me completely. "That you're just another girl you know?" No. I didn't know. "But you're not...you mean something to me!" he frowned. "And that scares me."

"How do you know I mean something to you?" I asked, looking up at him, finding I was starting to understand his behaviour earlier. "You don't know me."  
"The moment I joined your geography class I couldn't take my eyes of you." He whispered, staring off at the trees. "Whenever I see you I smile, whenever you speak it sends shivers down my spine." He shook his head. "I dream about you Alice."

Feelings mutual, I wanted to say, but I didn't want him thinking I was lying about it just to try and make him feel better. He kept his eyes on the trees as he told me all this and I smiled a little seeing faint pink marks arrive on his cheeks. "Are you blushing!"  
"Shit Alice." Jasper muttered looking away from me quickly, clearly that was a yes and he was trying to hide it from me. "Don't tell anyone."  
"I won't." That was for sure, no-one would believe me anyway. "Why me though?" I wondered. "I'm not one of the pretty girls, I'm not popular, I'm awkward, I'm a freak."  
Jasper rolled his eyes...why does everyone do that? "You don't see yourself clearly Alice and I'm not going to waste whatever time I get with you trying to convince you how beautiful you are, you're just going to have to believe me."

We fell into a silence then, but it didn't feel awkward, it felt like we were both just thinking things through._  
I meant something to Jasper Whitlock! _I cheered mentally. Who'd have thought someone like him could actually even like me!  
Maybe I was his one? Alright, that's a bit cheesy. I quietly laughed a little at myself, but obviously not quietly enough as Jasper glanced down at me with raised eyebrows.  
"What's so funny Alice?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek, stroking is finger over the bone slowly. Woah that felt nice.

I didn't answer him and he didn't seem to care, he just leant forwards and I instinctively lifted my head, moments later his lips pressed to mine and the feeling was sensational.  
Greedily I wanted more, wanted this feeling to continue, he seemed to as well as he shuffled himself closer, carefully moving me onto my back as he leant over me.  
The kiss deepened and his tongue pried my lips apart; this was nothing like what I thought this would feel like, whenever I imagined someone kissing me like this, someone's tongue in my mouth, I thought I'd want to gag, but I didn't, it felt nice to be closer to him.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers knotting in his damp hair pulling him closer to me, I couldn't stop the little moan passing my lips, instantly embarrassing me, making me blush but it only seemed to spur him on.

His hips started to rub against mine, creating friction between our jeans, damn that was amazing! He reached down to my thighs and lifted my legs around his waist so he could push his hips closer to mine.  
I felt the bulge in his jeans, which seemed to have gotten bigger and harder, press against my crotch.  
I was getting all hot now, too hot which was odd seeing how cold it was out here, I guessed that was something to do with his body pressed against mine.

"Jasper." I whined softly getting an ache between my legs. I wriggled my hips against his but this only seemed to make the ache get worse. "Jasper!" I repeated.  
"I'm here baby." He mumbled, breaking our lips for a moment so we could breathe. "I'm here." He smiled to me before his lips reached mine once more.

His right hand slipped between us, moving towards my jeans. He started to unfasten the zip and I realized that he wanted to go all the way...right then and there.  
I didn't want my first time to be in some damn forest with a guy I didn't really know!

"Jasper." I whispered, pushing my hands against his chest now, breaking our lips. "Jasper please stop...I...I can't do this."  
He hesitated for a moment and I worried that he'd get me to do it anyway, but thankfully he rolled off me, onto his back, staring up at the sky.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered, turning my head to watch him. "I'm sorry...I'm just not ready yet." I admitted.  
Minutes past but finally he sighed and rolled onto his side. "I'm not mad." He promised, his hand back on my cheek, stroking his fingers there. "I'll wait...I can wait for you." He smiled and I knew how much that should mean to me, someone like Jasper did not wait for sex, but he was willing to wait for me!

"Thank you." I smiled lightly, sitting up as the ground was rather uncomfortable.  
As I sat up my eyes widened and I glanced down at my lap. Oh my word my underpants were so wet! Nothing like this had ever happened to me, I hadn't even been kissed before but now Jasper was getting me wet...bloody hell!

"Everything alright?" Jasper asked, following my gaze with the amused grin on his face again. "You're just a little worked up baby." He whispered, leaning across, pressing his lips to my cheek. "You've no idea what you've actually done to me." He laughed quietly. "Let's just say these jeans are a little bit too tight now."  
Again, I blushed...why did he have to say that? He had no clue what images had flooded to my head in that moment but luckily I was able to get rid of them and focus on his face. "Do you really like me?" I wondered annoyed at the doubts that started to cloud my mind. "Or are you just trying to get into my pants." _Wait a go Alice, nice way to put it...moron. _

He watched me, shaking his head slowly, looking hurt by my accusation. "Alice." He whispered, pulling me onto his lap, he wasn't kidding about me getting him worked up! "I do like you, you're like no-one I've ever met before...you..." he trailed off shaking his head. "Please believe me."

In that moment; I did.


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Same old boring nonsence - Don't own these characters and so on!  
Only managed to get one chapter out today! I've had a lazy day sorry!**

**

* * *

**

I sat quietly on Jasper's lap, looking through the trees with a little smile on my face.  
For the first time, in a long time, I felt happy with no worries, it probably had something to do with Jasper's hand rubbing slowly over my back, also maybe because he was singing quietly to me. I didn't recognize the song or the tune when he resorted to humming.

When he fell silent I turned slowly to look up at him. "What song is that?" I wondered, resting my head back against him. "It's lovely." I whispered, though was that just because he was singing it to me? Probably.  
He smiled, seeming to like my compliment. "I'm glad you like it." He whispered, kissing my cheek. "I wrote it myself." He admitted, resting his head on my shoulder. "It's called..." He paused, blushing lightly again.

I found it adorable when he blushed, it made him seem so innocent, vulnerable. "What?" I asked. "What's it called Jasper?"  
He took a deep breath, turning to bury his face into my shoulder. "It's called Alice."

I paused looking at him. "It is?" I smiled gently. I was going to ask if it were about me...but that'd be a stupid question, he was singing it to me, it was called Alice, it was most likely about me.  
"I wrote it after the first time I saw you." He said quietly, taking hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Couldn't get you out of my head...and usually, when I'm frustrated, confused, I write songs about the issue, calms me down."  
"Thank you." I whispered, moving around on his lap so I could face him. "No-one has ever written a song about me before." I admitted, pressing my lips gently against his cheek.

It surprised me how at ease I now was with him, especially considering yesterday, when I first spoke to him I was mumbling, stumbling over my words and all in all not making any sense...then after the little 'incident' in geography, I practically broke down!  
Yet now I was so relaxed around him, I could speak to him without making a fool of myself. Well at least I hoped I wasn't making a fool of myself!

"Well I'm glad to be the first to write a song about you." Jasper murmured, rocking me slowly from side to side. "Who knows, maybe I could give you some more first times."  
Alright, now that made me blush! The first thing that jumped to my mind was probably what he was thinking about, what he was referring too.  
He'd made it clear he wanted to sleep with me, but I just wasn't ready. Who knew though? If we were together for a while, if we got to know each other, then maybe he could be my first?  
Time would only tell.

"Come on." Jasper got up slowly and held out his hand for me, the blush gone, that cocky grin back in place.  
It scared me how quick he could flick between these different personalities...the arrogant player, the adorable blusher, the charmer then that one I saw back in geography...the one that frightened me a little.  
He could be angry too, I've seen him around school, seen him curse at people, seen him get into fights, I hope I never annoyed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked taking his hand, pulling myself up.  
He pretended to close and lock his lips before tapping his nose and leading me off through the trees.

I stumbled a few times trying to keep up with him, he seemed rather eager to get to wherever he wanted to show me. Every time I did trip he didn't stop to help he just pulled me along and chuckled quietly.

Eventually the trees thinned and opened up to a large lake.  
It was beautiful! The early afternoon sunlight shone through the trees and onto the clear blue water. Instead of the water swallowing the light like I thought it should, it bounced off, reflecting in all different directions, lighting up this clearing.  
There was so much life here; I could hear the birds chirping high up in the trees, the grass was swaying in the light breeze and across on the other side of the water I saw an adorable little white rabbit.  
Seriously, could this place be any more beautiful? It was right out of a fairytale!  
I wondered why he bothered stopping off in that terrible little clearing earlier...why didn't he come here with me first?

"Do you like it Alice?" Jasper asked placed his hands on my hips, letting his lips run down my neck. "It reminds me of you." He admitted. "Beautiful, magical and so full of life."  
I blushed as he spoke, he really did know how to charm someone. "Um, thank you." I laughed a little, feeling rather nervous now. "I really do like it here...how'd you find it?"

He led me over to the water's edge and sat us both down. Absently he leant forwards, stroking his fingers over the water and I watched as it rippled from his touch.  
He didn't answer my question and I frowned lightly. "Jazz?" I asked placing my hand on his tense shoulder, rubbing it gently, watching it relax.  
A little laugh passed his lips as he turned to look at me. "I was fifteen." He whispered. "Three years ago." He added as if I didn't already know. "My dad was getting on my nerves...yelling at me because I was failing my classes, so I ran away." He shrugged, his brow furrowing as he frowned. "I just found this place, stayed here for a week until I finally went home." He laughed quietly, obviously something funny about that memory, but I wasn't going to ask him about it. "That's the reason I got held back a year you know? I was already failing but running away didn't help." He sighed. "However, I should be thankful, if I didn't get held back, I never would have met you." His lips pressed against my neck and I blushed as he sucked on the skin, probably leaving marks that I'd have to hide from my Father later.

"We should go for a swim!" He announced moments later, lifting his head to grin at me. "The waters warm trust me." Yeah. I highly doubted that and I didn't have a costume. I wasn't going swimming in my clothes! I'd freeze on the way home. He seemed to know what I was thinking as he got to his feet and pulled his shirt off. "Swim in your underwear babe." He winked taking his shoes, socks and jeans off.

Oh. My. Word! His body was amazing.

He was smirking and probably because I was staring at him. "Like what you see?" he winked pulling me up, fingers working on the buttons on my shirt. "Come on...a swim, that's all." He promised and without even noticing, my shirt was on the floor. Crap...I had my bloody old lady bra on.

"I...uh...my others are in the wash." I blushed brightly quickly taking my shoes and socks off so I could take my jeans off, hoping his attention would move from my chest at least my panties were better.

"Babe, you could wear a garbage bag and you'd look hot." He winked and I shook my head lightly at the cheesy compliment. "Hmm Alice." He muttered his hands back on my hips. "You sure you're not ready?" He asked, his hands dropping to my backside, pulling me close to press our hips together.

I was more than happy to stay stood like this, yet when he started to grope my ass, I had to step back. "Jasper. Just a swim." I insisted turning away, going towards the water.

Slowly I slipped in and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was right...the water was strangely warm. How odd. "This place is magical!" I sighed moving to float on my back, keeping my eyes on him.

Not seeming phased by my rejection, Jasper jumped into the water, not at all gracefully. "Just one of the magical places I know in this world Alice." He said moving to my side after the water had settled once more. "I'm going to show you them all." He insisted, taking hold of my hand, pulling my closer.

I didn't believe him. First he said he'd take me to New York, now all these magical places he knew...sure it was a nice idea, nice dream, but I doubted it'd ever happen.

His hands were back on my hips and when he pulled my up against his chest I let my legs wrap around his waist, my arms around his neck, using him as my float.  
I couldn't ignore the bulge that pushed against my crotch again, but I didn't say anything, didn't want to give him the wrong idea.  
I wasn't ready and I was going to stand by that.

His right hand moved from my hips, onto my ass again. I didn't stop him this time, he wasn't doing anything, it was just resting there.  
"You're beautiful." He whispered, pressing his lips against mine. "Aren't you glad you ditched now?" he chuckled and as he did his breath washed over my face, I loved the way he smelt...sure that was an odd thing to say about someone; _'Hey I love the way you smell!'_ Yeah if I told him, he'd think I was a freak, but I could think it if I wanted to.

"Yes I'm glad I ditched." I admitted, resting my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck gently. "Thank you for making me live a little."


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own anything.  
If you read my fic would you be so kind as to leave me a review? I want to know if people are enjoying it or not as if no-one is there is no point in my continuing lol  
Thank you :)**

**

* * *

**

Over the next few months me and Jasper grew closer.

He met my Father and to my surprise, my Father actually loved him! Of course he did the usual 'break my daughter's heart, I'll break you' speech, but Jasper was good at acting, he played the perfect gentleman.  
Whenever he took me out, he always brought me home dead on curfew...though of course he came into my room after hours; my bedroom was on the first floor so it was easy for him to get in through my window without my father noticing.

We skipped school at least once a week to go to the lake, I'd gotten into the habit of bringing my bikini with me as travelling home wearing wet underwear under my clothes was starting to get a little uncomfortable.  
When we were at school; he sat with me and Bella at lunch, walked me to my classes and stayed with me on my free hours, however I noticed that at school he touched me more, grabbed at my backside, kissed me as much as he could, probably trying to keep up his hard act, impress his friends, trying not to appear soft.

Bella wasn't too happy with my relationship with Jasper, but he'd helped me get her a date with Edward Mason, so she stopped whining for a little bit!

I stared up at the dark ceiling of my bedroom before rolling onto my side and looking towards the clock. It was eleven thirty pm; Jasper should be here by now.  
The first few times he came, I used to make sure I was showered, clean and dressed...but now I just stayed in my pyjamas, he didn't seem to mind.

There was a tap at my window and I climbed out of bed, going over to unlock it, pushing it open and smiling as he climbed through. "Hey." I murmured, moving back into my bed, pulling the duvet around myself.

"Hey babe." Jasper grinned, pushing his blonde locks back out of his face. "Sorry I'm late; had to get some things." He nodded to the bag he held before sitting on the bed, putting the bag between us.  
I watched him as he opened it and pulled out two bottles of alcohol, a Milky Bar...my favourite and a box of condoms.

"Jasper." I frowned seeing his face fall. Did he expect me to be happy? "I don't drink...and you're not drinking in my house, my dad will smell it." I sighed shoving the bottles back into his bag. "I'll keep this though." I grinned taking the Milky Bar.  
He didn't argue with me over the alcohol, he just placed the bag on the floor then turned back to me. "And these?" He asked holding up the condoms.

I stared at the box for a while before looking up seeing a little hopeful grin on his face.  
Since the first time he kissed me down by the lake...I wanted him, wanted to feel him close, wanted him to be my first, but I knew this was not a thing to make a quick decision over, I wanted it to be special, I didn't want to regret it for the rest of my life!

If it had been any other guy I doubted I would have thought so hard about this; with Jasper it was different, I felt like I belong with him, that he was the person that had been missing from my life, however I was scared that when I did finally give myself to him...he would leave me, go after some other girl.

He seemed to see the doubt on my face as he dropped the box and crawled across the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "Alice." He sighed, holding me close to his chest. "I've told you that I will wait for you, hell I'd wait forever for you, but I want you to know that when you...if you do sleep with me, I won't think any less of you." He murmured, rocking my slowly from side to side. "I won't leave you, I won't stop loving you."

He told me he loved me for the first time ever three weeks ago;

"_Look look!" I grinned, swimming eagerly to the bank of the lake, pointing through the trees. "Did you see?" I giggled pulling myself out, going a few steps away from the water before stopping.  
"See what?"  
I turned to look over at Jasper, lay on his back in the water, watching me.  
"The deer, it was so cute!" I exclaimed, jumping back in the water as I was starting to get cold. I swam back to his side, stopping a few feet away to go under the surface.  
I pushed myself forwards and grabbed his leg, tugging him down only to be pulled to the surface by him. "Scared you!" I announced once I was able to breathe.  
He lifted me up high then threw me back down into the water. "Yes you're a frightening little monster." He chuckled, splashing me.  
I splashed him right back, giggling to myself. I was having fun, I was perfectly happy, he was happy too, what could be better?  
"Oh I love you."  
The words caught me off guard and my movements froze. I just floated there, staring at him blankly for a while.  
Seeing the worry on his face brought me back. "What did you just say?" I asked.  
He placed his hands on my hips and pulled my close to him, holding me up as I'd forgotten we were in the lake and was starting to sink. "I love you Alice." He whispered.  
I heard it clearly that time and couldn't help but smile. Jasper Whitlock loved me! __**He loved me!**__ I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. "I love you too."_

"Alice?"  
I had been so caught up in the memory I hadn't even answered him yet.  
He still had his arms around me, but he was leaning back now to look at my face.

"Will you leave me after I sleep with you?" I whispered, not being able to help myself asking. "Leave me for some other girl, someone new."  
"No no...Oh God no Alice!" Jasper gasped, sounding extremely shocked that I had even thought of it. "I will never ever leave you. I love you too much to leave you." He whispered.

I pulled myself out of his arms and got to my feet, moving around the bed to take the condoms from behind him. I opened the box and took one out, glancing up to see him watching me. I looked down at the little packet in my hand before slowly nodding. "I...I want this." I decided, moving to sit back on the bed, holding the condom out for him.

He took it from me and put it on the side. "Are you sure?" He whispered and when I nodded he moved close, pressing his lips to mine. He moved us around so I was on my back, my head back on my pillow and he was lay over me, lips never once breaking from mine.

His hands slipped up my shirt and within seconds my bra was on the floor...how had he done that? Okay, I didn't care about that anymore now his hands were on my breasts, rubbing them slowly causing me to moan and get that ache between my legs again.

Moments later our shirts were gone, as was my pyjama bottoms and his jeans.  
I stroked my hands carefully down his sides, pausing at the tops of his boxers as his breathing hitched.  
"Damn Alice." He hissed grabbing my hand, putting on the bulge in his boxers. "There." He muttered, pressing his hand over mine. I felt the bulge hardening at my touch which made me smug; I was doing this to him!

After he'd taken my panties down, he removed his boxers and then lay on his back, looking at me.  
What did he want? What was I supposed to do now? I just watched him, my eyes roaming down to his now uncovered crotch...oh my word, he was certainly happy!

"Condom Alice." He muttered pointing to it on the bedside table.

Oh yeah, of course.  
I leant across and took it from the side, opening the packet and taking it out.  
I wish I'd paid attention in those sex education classes; I had no idea how to put this thing on. I just placed it on the tip of 'him' and slowly rolled it to the edge, smiling hearing his moans.

The moment it was on he sat up and pushed me onto my back, not sparing a second before pushing himself into me.

It hurt...oh crap it really hurt.  
"Jasper." I whimpered feeling wetness drip down my cheeks, was a crying now too?  
"Shh Alice, the pain will go." He whispered, kissing gently down my neck. "Just breath and relax, if it hurts too bad, we'll stop." He muttered then slowly started to move his hips against mine.

The pain continued but he kept it slow and steady, never going to fast or too hard so luckily, it eventually passed and I was left with an amazing feel of pleasure.  
His breathing was loud and was constantly interrupted by his moans and groans, which I echoed right back to him.

Good job my Father was upstairs in his bed and didn't have the best hearing or else we would almost certainly be caught out and I guessed my Father's like for Jasper wouldn't last any longer afterwards.

My hips started to buck uncontrollably against him as I felt a knot in my stomach form then suddenly tighten. "Jasper!" I gasped arching my back as my body seemed to explode. I clung onto him, shaking and sweating, my breathing coming in short shallow pants.

Though I was now exhausted he seemed still full of energy, he clutched onto the bed sheets by my head and I noticed his breathing was also starting to come out more as panting.  
With one final moan he collapsed against me, using the last of his energy to push himself off me.  
"Shit...Alice." He gasped out.

I looked up at him, worried. "What? Did I do something wrong? Was that not right?" I whispered but he rolled onto his side and pressed his lips against mine.  
"Shut up. It was great." He chuckled into my mouth. "You really need more self confidence baby." He murmured stroking his hand down my cheek, not seeming to care I was all sweaty.

I dozed off in his arms, my dreams all focused on him, on what we'd done. I was so lucky to have him.

My alarm clock actually did the job of waking me up for once!  
I rolled over, my hand fumbling over my bedside table, finally being able to switch it off.

It took me a while to come around a realize that Jasper wasn't there with me, I honestly thought he'd stay the night, I mean...sure my Father would be there, but he could sneak out the window again?

With a sad sigh I climbed out of bed, but noticed a note on my desk, it was from Jasper...he'd used my 'A note from Alice' stationery set, but had scribbled out Alice and wrote Jasper above it.

_Baby.  
You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you.  
Thank you for a wonderful night!  
I have taken half of the Milky Bar...hope you don't mind! I was hungry ;-)  
I thought it best to leave in case your Father came in; I doubted he'd be too pleased to see his baby girl, lying naked with her boyfriend!  
I'll be picking you up normal time this morning.  
P.S don't worry about the blood, it's normal.  
I love you so much.  
xxxxx_

My cheeks were glowing as I read it, I was certainly so lucky! Jasper adored me and I adored him. What more could I ask for?

I looked over and saw the red patch on my bed...that must have been the blood he was referring too. I was glad he'd wrote about it as if I'd seen that on my own, I would have freaked out.  
It worried me that Jasper knew a lot about sex, that he'd been with many woman, but he had told me, time and time again that I was important to him, not just another girl. That I meant something.

I read the note over once more before folding it up and putting it in the bottom draw of my desk where my father would hopefully not find it.

I knew I had the bed sheets to clean up, but I needed a shower first.  
If my Father walked in I knew exactly what he'd put the blood down to and he would be much too embarrassed to ask me about it, so I needn't worry.

There was an hour before Jasper was coming to pick me up, so for once, I could have a nice relaxing morning, reflecting on what we did last night.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Something was playing on my mind as I dressed for school and when we were in the car, I decided to ask Jasper about it.

"Jazz, what would you do if I were pregnant?" I wondered, absently fiddling with the radio dial, trying to find a station I liked. I peered up at him out of the corner of my eye and saw his hold on the steering wheel had tightened so that his knuckles had gone white.  
"I'd...uh I'd stay with you, support you and our baby." He started quietly, not once pulling his eyes away from the road. "Take whatever crap we get from anyone, from your Father." He shrugged then finally glanced down at me, his eyes on my stomach. "Why? Are you?"

"No...Well I mean I don't know, we only did it yesterday." I shrugged, leaning back in the seat. "But we were safe so I'm sure there is nothing to worry about there." I laughed quietly, resting my hands in my lap.  
I was glad to hear that he would stick by me if I were pregnant and though I hoped it never got to that...well this soon anyway, it was nice to know I needn't worry about him leaving me.

Morning classes were as always uneventful, partly because I was half asleep, dreaming about my time with Jasper so when lunch came around I wasn't really with it, I felt like I'd just woken up again.

"My my." Jasper spoke, his Texan accent shining through, waking me right up. Whenever he let that accent slip into our conversations, I did all I could to keep him talking, wanting to hear it.  
"What?" I wondered, lacing our fingers together, smiling as he squeezed my hand gently.  
"Look who's sitting at our table." He chuckled leading me over there, sitting himself down, pulling me onto his lap.

It was Edward Mason.  
No way would Bella have the guts to ask him over herself, he must have invited himself! Not that I was complaining, I could kiss Jasper now without feeling like I was leaving Bella sat there on her own, like a spare wheel.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, smiling to him before looking to my best friend, winking to her, grinning as she blushed brightly. She was even more nervous around her crush than I was around mine, but I noticed that they were coyly holding hands under the table and Edward was being a dear, trying to eat left handed so he needn't break their hold.

I leant down and pulled my sandwiches out of my bag along with the half eaten Milky Bar. "Ask next time before you steal my chocolate." I grinned to Jasper who chuckled, shaking his head at me.  
"Technically baby, it's mine, I bought it." He smirked, resting his head on my shoulder, pressing his lips against my cheek. "That's an awfully big sandwich for such a little girl." He hinted.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the other half, handing it to him. "There." I sighed.  
"Mmm, thank you darlin'." He winked, kissing my cheek again before taking a bite of his sandwich.

No matter how many times he called me darlin' I never, ever got used, it never failed to make me smile. His accent was wonderful; it sent shivers down my spine.

"Why didn't you bring your own lunch?" I wondered looking up at him then across to Bella who was occupied talking to Edward.  
"Well I was busy sneaking out of someone's house early this morning." Jasper chuckled, trailing his finger over my back slowly as he ate his sandwich. "Fell asleep when I got home then needed a shower." he shrugged. "Then I had to go pick someone up!"  
"Don't be blaming me." I frowned. "I don't mind walking...or my dad can take me." I shrugged, leaning back against his chest once I'd finished my lunch.  
"I was joking Ali, I love picking you up, makes me happy seeing your face every morning." He smiled and I looked away feeling myself blushing at his compliment.

The rest of lunch was surprisingly easily. The conversation flowed freely between the four of us; it wasn't awkward like I thought it would be.  
Jasper and Edward spoke about guy stuff; cars and whatnot.  
Me and Bella chatted our usual rubbish, though we had to edit our stories about dream guys due to our guys being there.

As we were getting up to head to our last classes, Bella grabbed my arm stopping me.  
"Alice." She hissed pulling me back, surprising me completely.  
"You go ahead, I'll catch up." I promised seeing Jasper watching us curiously. He paused for a moment before leaving. I looked to Bella with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"There's something you're not telling me." Bella accused, letting go of my arm. "You were grinning like a moron all through lunch."  
Was I? Whoops! "Maybe I'm just happy Bella." I laughed lightly, turning to head out of the cafeteria but she caught my arm again.  
"Alice." She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "C'mon, we're best friends, we tell each other everything!"

She had a point there.  
No matter how embarrassing, how upsetting the matter was, we always told each other.  
"Fine, fine...I'll tell you tonight." I sighed. I was going to hers tonight, there until seven when her Father would drive me home.

She let me go then and I dashed eagerly off to my Geography class.  
Ever since me and Jasper started dating, geography became my favourite lesson.

"Here Ali." Jasper called as I entered our class. "Sorry, that ass was in our usual seats." He sighed as I slipped into the seat beside him.  
I looked over seeing some rather large looking guy, not seen him before, must be new.  
"It's alright." I smiled, lacing my fingers with his. "I don't care where we're sat, just as long as we're sat together." I admitted.

Sir started to call off the register and I learnt that the new guy was Emmett McCarty. Odd name.

"Bastard!" Jasper hissed under his breath when Emmett's name was spoken.  
I looked up wide-eyed hearing him. "Jazz? What's up?" I asked quietly, seeing him glaring at the back of the new guys head.

"He's the guy dating my baby sister." He sighed. "I don't see what Rose sees in him." He muttered finally turning away from him to look at me. "He moved from some other school up state, Rose told me he purposely failed his classes so he'd be held back a year, get the chance to come here to be closer to her." He scowled. "I don't trust the bastard."

"Jazz... stop calling him that." I sighed, putting my hand on his cheek. "Come on, if he screwed up his exams to see Rosalie, then he must really love her, don't judge him until you know him." I soothed, leaning up to kiss his lips gently.

He never mentioned Emmett or Rosalie again for the rest of that lesson, we just spent it flicking through the atlas and he pointed out all the placed he was going to take me to. Of course.

That lesson ended far too soon for me and I was sad that I wouldn't see him until tomorrow now, he couldn't come around tonight, had something to sort out apparently...but he wouldn't tell me what, it was a secret.

"I'm going to miss you." I mumbled, leaning back against Bella's truck, waiting for her to come from class, she'd started taking her time now, being with Edward for as long as possible.  
"Oh I know baby, I'm going to miss you too." He murmured placing his hands either side of my head. He leant forwards and kissed me gently, slow and passionate for a moment but his tongue was soon in my mouth and he was pushing his hips into mine making me moan gently.

"Oi! Don't scratch my truck." Bella frowned, unlocking the truck and climbing inside, never one to watch our public displays of affection.  
I reluctantly pulled away from Jasper's lips, smiling up at him. "Love you." I murmured, kissing his cheek before jumping into the passenger side. "Chill out Bells, I won't scratch it; I've got leggings on, no buttons." I smiled, looking out the window, waving to Jasper, irritated I was leaving him, but it'd be unhealthy if I was with him every second of every day.

"Right so tell me." Bella demanded the second we entered her bedroom. Gee that girl never let up!  
I dumped my bags down and went to sit on her bed, watching as she came to join me.  
"Promise me you won't freak out Bella, I don't need that right now." I sighed and waited until she nodded before continuing. "Well last night Jasper came over as usual and we..." I paused for a moment, looking away from her, not sure I wanted to see her reaction. "We slept together."

It was silent...too silent, I glanced up at Bella and saw her staring at me, eyes wide.  
Eventually though, she exploded;  
"You what! Crap Alice do you know what could happen!" She hissed. "You're way too young! You could end up pregnant...what would you do then?" she demanded getting red in the face now. "You know what he's like Alice! Now you've put out he'll leave."  
"He loves me." I frowned watching her.  
Bella shook her head at me. "No Alice. No he doesn't, he said that to get into your pants!"

That hit a nerve and I had to leave before I said something I regretted. I grabbed my bag and ran out of her room quickly, ignoring her calling after me.  
I was out of the door within seconds and ran down her drive, stopping when I reached the main road.

It was quite a long walk home but my Father was at work and Jasper was busy tonight, seems I'd have to walk it.  
Why did Bella have to say those things? She got me all paranoid now...did Jasper just say he loved me to get into my pants? Though if that was true, then why hadn't he left me yet? Was he waiting for round two? Seeing how much he could get out of me?

Before I knew it the tears were pouring down my cheeks and I could hardly see where I was going.  
I couldn't go any further now, I'd end up falling over or running into someone, or something so I dumped my bag down and sat at the side of the road, jumping as my phone went off.

It was a message from Jasper;

**I miss you so much babe.  
Sorry I can't come round to yours tonight, I will explain all tomorrow!  
I love you xx**

Reading it only made me cry harder...I needed him now, needed him to promise me he loved me; that he'd stand by me.

**Jasper...I need you.  
Bella said some things, I got upset and left.  
Can you give me a lift home? Please...I'm about ten minutes from Bella's house.  
If you can't...don't worry about it, I mean I know you said you were busy...but if you have a spare half hour or something?  
Don't worry about me.  
xx**

I sent back to him and got a reply seconds later;

**I'll be there in two minutes.  
Don't be sad baby xxx**

Now I just had to wait for him to come, my knight in shining armour, coming to my rescue. I just had to hope he wouldn't turn out to be a toad.

* * *

**Thank you for the positive replies so far, I'd like to hear what you think of it so far!  
Is it moving a little bit slowly? I mean are you finding these chapters boring?  
Let me know :)  
Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**None of these characters are mine **

**

* * *

**I looked up hearing a car coming down the road and was glad to see it was Jasper; I was getting rather cold sat out in the cold. I waved my arm weakly over to him before dropping it back by my side.

He pulled up a few feet away from me and jumped out, rushing to my side quickly. "Alice." He sighed putting his arm around my shoulders. "You're shaking." He sighed.  
I was? I hadn't even noticed.  
I sat stiffly for a moment before my muscles seemed to relax into him. I felt the floor disappear beneath me and looked up to see he was picking me up. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes tight. "Bella said you only said you loved me to get into my pants." I mumbled, he tensed as I said this.

"She's a bitch." He hissed opening the passenger side door and sitting me in there, throwing my school bag into the back seat before shutting the door and going around to his side.

Great, he was angry now, I didn't like it when he got like this, it scared me a little bit. I sunk down in my seat, groaning feeling my muscles complaining, I must have been shivering, keeping my muscles so tense that now they hurt when I tried to relax.

Jasper climbed into the driver's side and started the car again, speeding off towards my house.  
It was much too quiet, he wasn't saying anything to me and I was too scared to say something to him. Every time I peered up at him he was scowling at the road ahead.

When he stopped the car outside my house I turned to get out, but he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Alice." He said softly and I turned slowly.  
"Are you mad at me?" I found myself mumbling, not being able to look at him, scared to in case he was glaring at me.

Oh God...what if Bella was right?  
What if he was going to leave me?  
This was it, he'd never speak to me again, I'd be just another number.

"Please don't leave me." I mumbled.

"Fuck Alice." He frowned putting his hand on my cheek, moving my head so I could look at him. "You have to stop saying that. I'm not going to leave you." He insisted, leaning in to kiss me gently, but it was just a quick one, however he stayed close to me, smiling gently.

"Then why didn't you say anything to be the whole way home?" I wondered, undoing my seat belt and leaning across the gap between us, wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling as he pulled me closer so I was now sat on his knee.

"I was angry Alice." He mumbled against my neck. "Angry at Bella...I didn't say anything because I was worried I'd end up snapping at you, and it's not your fault." He promised, giving me a gentle squeeze. "I love you alright? No matter what she says, no matter what anyone else says." He insisted kissing along my neck slowly.

We stayed like that for a good half hour.  
Nothing else was said, but nothing needed to be said. He just kissed my neck and I stroked my fingers through his hair.

"Alice." He whispered finally. "I really have to go now, I'm sorry."

"No no...Its fine, you told me you were busy tonight, I'm grateful that you could take me home." I smiled letting go of him and moving from his lap. "Thanks." I smiled grabbing my bag before climbing out of his car.

The moment I stepped into the house I heard my Father calling for me, sounding rather cheery, clearly not noticing that I was home much earlier than I was supposed to be tonight.  
I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and kicked my shoes off before going through to the lounge.

He was stood there, smiling at me and behind him was a woman sat on the sofa, smiling up to me too. Her hair was an awful light blonde...too blonde and when she stood I saw she wasn't much taller than me!

"Alice...this is Charlotte." My Dad said, his smile faltering seeing the frown on my face. "She's uh – she's my girlfriend."  
He sounded like such a teenage boy when he said that and she looked like a teenage girl! Much too young for him.

I hated the way she was smiling at me and when her hand slipped into my Father's I scowled at her.

I hated her.

I turned away quickly and slammed the living room door behind me, storming down into my bedroom, slamming that door too.  
Hell I didn't care if I was being childish. My dad was mine! I was not going to share him with anyone.

I lay on my bed, burying my face into the pillow, knowing very well I was going to start crying.

It didn't take long for my Father to come talking to me. He didn't bother knocking, he just came right in.

The bed shifted as he sat down beside me and he placed his hand gently on my back. "Alice." He said gently, moving to brush my hair from the side of my head, probably trying to get a look at my face but I stubbornly turned away from him. "Alice, when you cry you make your Daddy sad."

I sighed lightly at how he talked to me, the same way he did when I was a little girl, usually I didn't care, made me feel young again, made me feel safe and secure, but now it was as if he were simply patronizing me.

"Baby, she makes me happy." He said softly, rubbing his hand over my back slowly.

"Don't I?" I mumbled, rolling over to look up at him.

"Of course you do! But you're my daughter." He said, pulling me onto his knee. "It's different." He murmured. "With Charlotte I'm happy, happier than I ever was with your Mother." He muttered and I heard the edge to his voice as he spoke of my Mother.

"How did you meet her?" I asked. "When did you meet her?"  
"Just after you started seeing that Jasper." That long! He'd been with her that long and not said anything to me! "She'd been cheated on by her boyfriend Peter, I was simply there giving her a shoulder to cry on." He shrugged. "And well it sort of went from there."

"She's much too young for you Dad! She's like twenty or something." I looked up at him feeling his chest shaking. He was laughing. "It's not funny!" I hissed.  
"Oh! Alice it is funny." He smiled, rocking me slowly as he tried to stop laughing. "She's only three years younger than me, but I'm sure she'd be pleased to know she looks twenty."

"Why did you bring her tonight?" I mumbled, burying my face against his shoulder. "We were going to watch a film when we both got home, just me and you, I don't want her here."  
"Look...sweetheart." He said putting me back on the bed and getting to his feet.

I watched as he paced slowly up and down my room, pausing at my desk, looking at the photographs I had there; one of me and Bella, one of me and Jasper and my favourite one of my Father holding me when I was about three years old.

Finally he turned back towards me, fiddling absently with the edge of his shirt, a sign that he was nervous. "I know that...uh..." he paused and I was starting to worry. "I know that I should have discussed this with you first, but remember me telling you some of us were getting laid off at work?" He said and I nodded slowly. "Well I didn't...you know that, but Charlotte did and well she's alone other than me...has no other source of income, so she's selling her flat and moving in here with us."

"What!" I hissed glaring up at him. "No! No she's not! I don't want her here, I don't even like her." I narrowed my eyes, hugging my pillow close to me now. "She's going to take you away from me! You're going to forget me like Mom did!" I tried to stay angry but my voice broke at the end and I started to sob.

"I won't ever forget you Alice." He said gently, sitting back down, pulling me onto his lap, stroking his fingers over my cheeks, trying to dry my tears but they just kept falling. "You're my little girl, my little baby Ali cat." He laughed softly and despite being upset, I smiled at that. "Just because she's here it doesn't mean I'm going to forget you, or love you any less. Nothing is certain in this world apart from me and you. I'm your Father Alice and you're my little girl. That won't ever change."

He stayed with me for a little while longer before going off to be with Charlotte. I didn't go with him, didn't want to sit there whilst they kissed and whatnot.  
In fact for the rest of the night I didn't come out of my room, my dad left my dinner in the kitchen, but I wasn't hungry.

Sure my dad said he would never forget me, said nothing would change, but I knew very well it would. He'd get wrapped up in this woman, she would take his attention away from me... they'd get married have kids of their own! Then I'd just be the older kid from the previous failed marriage, the one no-one cared about.

I fell asleep early that night, much earlier than usual as Jasper wasn't coming over and there was no way I was venturing out of my room just in case they were up to anything.  
Sure I wanted my Father to be happy...but I didn't want there to be another woman in his life.

Maybe that was selfish of me...but it had always just been me and my father, I didn't want that to change.

Was it morning already?  
I opened my eyes to hear a beeping noise but it was just my phone.  
"What?" I mumbled grabbing it and opening it, the light from the screen practically blinded me and it took me a while to be able to actually read the text. It was from Jasper.

**Alice x  
Sorry it's a little late...but I've decided I can't wait until tomorrow to see you.  
I know it's not the usual time but I'm going to come over.  
Love you xxx**

That text was sent half an hour ago!  
I climbed quickly out of bed and looked out my window, seeing him stood there, grinning as he saw me.

I opened the window and stepped out of the way as he stepped inside.

"Babe what's up?" He frowned, looking at me, his brow creased and his lips pulling down at the edges. "You look..."

I looked what? I went towards the mirror and sighed quietly.  
I looked down right awful! My eyes were all puffy and my cheeks were shiny from where the tears had been. "Oh." I mumbled.

He led me over to my bed, waiting until I was lay down before wrapping me in the duvet, sitting beside me and pulling me close to his side. He sure knew how to make me feel safe.  
"Come on Ali, tell me."

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, feeling like I wanted to sleep, but I didn't want him to go. "My Dad has some new woman." I muttered. "He's going to forget about me."

"Maybe it's time you let your Dad move on?" He spoke, surprising me completely; I thought he'd hug me and tell me that it would never happen. "I mean...you're eighteen soon right? You're an adult." He shrugged.

I pulled away from him, watching him with a little frown. "What do you mean?" I shook my head, not wanting to let my dad forget about me.

"Alice...you're dad's a grown man, yes he loves you, but he needs someone to love him in the way only a girlfriend can." Jasper started again, taking hold of my hand. "You want to know what I was doing today?"

Was he changing the subject...or was this somehow related to my Father getting a girlfriend?

I nodded and he smiled getting up so he could fish in his back pocket, pulling out an envelope, opening it showing me all the money inside.

"You were robbing a bank?" I raised my eyebrows at him.  
He shook his head with a chuckle. "No Alice, these are all my savings...I emptied my accounts." He said, sitting back beside me, taking hold of my hands.

"Why?" Was the only question that sprung to mind.

"There's nothing for us here anymore Alice...no-one needs us."

I disagreed, but his next question stunned me into silence.

"Runaway with me Alice?"

* * *

**Right! It only took me nine whole chapters to get to the main idea for this story! Ahaha**

**Reviews please :)**

**P.s thanks to _EsmeAliceRose _who has reviewed every chapter so far, it's appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

****

**

* * *

**

Runaway with him!  
Was he insane?

He really meant it as well as I saw him reaching out my window, pulling in a little suit case. "Just take a few things; we can buy anything else we need." He said opening my wardrobe.  
"Jasper!" I exclaimed getting up, dashing to his side. "Jasper no...No I'm sorry I can't do this." I whispered, catching his hand, pulling him to look at me.

"Why Alice?" He asked, looking down at our joint hands. "Baby you know I'd protect you, you know I'd be with your no matter what...there's nothing to be scared of, I'll be with you where ever we go." He said, pressing his lips against my forehead. "Please Alice...I can't stay here anymore. My sister's guy has moved here, she doesn't need me to protect her, my Father's a bloody alcoholic and my Mother doesn't give a shit." He shrugged. "Nothing for me here."

"But..." I frowned looking up at him, squeezing his hand gently. "I have people here, I can't just up and leave, I'm sorry." I sighed. "No. My answer is no." I insisted, pulling my hand away, going over to the bed.

It'd be hard, but if he wanted to go, I'd have to let him. We'd have to split up and I doubted I would ever hear from him again.

"Alice...baby please." Jasper begged, moving over to the bed, kneeling on it, pulling me out of the duvet and into his arms. "There isn't anything for you here either...Bella's obviously not a true friend, not after what she said." He whispered, rubbing my back gently. "Your Father has a new woman...he won't need you around anymore...it'll be easier for him anyway, easier for him to support himself without having to worry about providing for you too." He went on.

I had to admit he had a point. I was just a burden on my Father, if I left he'd only really have to support himself...I was sure Charlotte could get another job, they'd be fine on their own...they could marry, have children and not have to worry about me.

"I'll miss him though." I mumbled leaning back to look at him.

"I know darlin'...I know, but you can call him, write to him." Jasper he shrugged, lifting me off the bed setting me on my feet before letting go and pulling the suitcase over towards me. "It's going to be fine, I promise you." He murmured. "Just me and you yeah? Don't need no-one else." He smiled coming back close to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come on...we'll leave tonight."

"Give...give me a minute." I whispered, dashing from my room quickly. I headed up the stairs and down the corridor to my Father's room. I peaked inside and sighed seeing two figures in the bed...him and Charlotte.  
They'd be happier without me.

I just wanted to see him one last time before I left, but he woke up and mumbled my name quietly; "Alice?"

"Yeah Dad...it's me." I sighed, stepping inside, making sure I was as quiet as possible. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for yelling before." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck when he sat up. "I don't really hate her." I nodded to Charlotte. "Just jealous I suppose, but I'm glad she'll make you happy." I smiled kissing his cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"Oh...I love you too Ali." He whispered sleepily, hugging me close. "You don't have to ever apologize to me sweetheart."

"I know...I just wanted to." I sighed letting go, watching him lying back down. "Night Daddy."

I left the room hearing him mutter a quiet 'good-night' that was soon followed by his snores.

When I returned to my bedroom I'd saw that Jasper had packed my case for me, but I double checked just to make sure.  
He'd packed me a few changes of outfit, my pyjamas, all my underwear, but I'd noticed he'd left my old lady bra out, well I couldn't blame him. Other items he'd packed for me was my toiletries, hair brush, 'girl stuff', deodorant and sat on top was my favourite teddy bear, the old one my Father got me.

"I can't go out in my jammies Jazz." I laughed quietly looking up to see him counting through his money.

"No baby...you can." He said looking up. "It's going to be a long drive tonight." He went over to the window and leant back out, pulling a rucksack through with him on return "Here." He opened it taking out a hoodie, throwing it towards me. "Put this on, I bought it earlier...sorry it's a little too big, they didn't have your size." He sighed.

"Thanks."  
I put the hoodie on then put my old trainers on, they were comfortable and easy to slip on and off if I needed to get in and out of the car a lot. "I just want to write a note for my Father...I won't mention you, don't worry." I said, knowing my Dad would blame Jasper completely for this.

I grabbed my 'a note from Alice' paper and sat down to write a letter to my Father;

**Daddy.  
I'm so very sorry about this, really I am.  
Before you start to freak out, please don't, I'm perfectly safe...I've not been kidnapped or anything of the sort, I just needed to get away.  
You have Charlotte now and I hope you're both very happy together, I hope she is a good girlfriend to you, maybe even a wife one day? Who knows? I just hope she treats you better than Mom ever did.  
Please don't blame yourself, this is not your fault, you are an amazing Father, you've been there for me through everything, thank you for loving me when no-one else did.  
I'm safe Daddy, just remember that.  
I'll write because if I call I'll probably end up crying, you know how emotional I get!  
Thank you for being the perfect Father.  
I love you lots.  
Love from your baby girl xxx**

I was crying by the time I'd finished writing that.

Jasper's arms snaked around my waist, and he leant down, kissing gently down the back of my neck. "He'll be happy baby, he's happy just so long as you're happy." He promised, leading me gently, but firmly towards the window.

I climbed out of the window and the second I was outside, I started to shiver...damn it was cold! I was glad Jasper had bought me this hoodie or else I would have frozen.

On the floor outside my window was another little suit case, his.  
He climbed out after me, pulling my case along with him. "Come on love." He spoke, lifting his case too and headed over towards his car.

He flung the cases into the trunk and opened my door before going around and getting in himself.

I climbed in and smiled across to him, leaning across the gap between us to kiss his cheek gently.  
"I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"I know baby." He chuckled starting up the car. "We're runaways!"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter!  
I found that difficult to write for some reason, kept getting writers block.  
I hope this chapter is alright, sorry it's rather short!  
Reviews would be nice! They make me happy! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Allllright (: Before you read this chapter I want to explain a few things.  
Not everything is going to be accurate, I'd rather have the chapters out to you than have to spend ages working stuff out. So travel times could be way off, I have no idea how long it takes to drive from state to state. Also some town names, stores etc may be made up! Just letting you know :)**

**Sorry I didn't get a chapter out yesterday, Sunday's are busy for me! Also, sorry this chapter is rather short, my brain is giving up on me and I'm getting writers block.**

**Review please! They really do help me!**

**

* * *

**

"Alice baby."... "Alice wake up."

I groaned gently hearing someone speaking to me, feeling someone shaking me. "Five more minutes."

I heard a chuckle, but was shaken again. "Come on Ali, I'm starved! Wake up."

Jasper?  
Oh it was Jasper!  
I opened my eyes and glanced groggily up at him. "Where are we?"

"Missoula, Montana." He chimed; his accent clearer than I'd ever heard it before. "We're stopping off for breakfast."

Breakfast! Had I really slept through the whole night?  
I sat up and my muscles aching in protest clearly said I had.

"Sorry." I muttered looking out the window. I'd missed loads of this journey...all through Washington, through Idaho and part of Montana!

"What're you sorry for babe?" He wondered pulling up at the side of the road, smiling to me.

"That I fell asleep."

"Alice, I couldn't expect you to stay up all night." He rolled his eyes. "And before you worry, no I've not been driving all night, pulled up at a camp site around four am, got a few hours sleep." He tapped his temple. "Don't need much sleep to be with it."

That reassured worries I didn't even know I had.

I took a look at the clock in the dashboard and frowned seeing it was one in the afternoon.  
"Eh? Breakfast?" I shook my head. "More like lunch Jazz." I grinned stretching out my legs best I could, noticing I was wearing my pyjamas. "Oh! No...Not a chance."

"Alice, do you really think I'm that unprepared?" he sighed, reaching behind the seat, grabbing a rucksack, the same one he'd pulled my hoodie out of earlier. "There's a pair of jeans, a jumper and some clean underwear in there. Get in the back and change, don't worry, the windows are blacked out." He assured me.

Uncomfortably, I did as he said.  
It was a struggle changing in the confined space of the back seat, and he didn't try to hide the fact that he was watching me. Horney bugger.

"I need a shower." I muttered clambering back into the front seat.

He pretended to sniff me and wrinkled his nose, but seeing the look I gave him, he thought better of saying anything.  
"I do too...after lunch we'll find a motel, stop off for a bit, get ourselves sorted." He said, pressing his lips to my cheek before getting out.

As always, he opened my door and I jumped out, the bitter cold Montana wind actually felt surprisingly good.  
I stretched out my aching muscles, groaning as I did before slipping my hand into his, letting him lead me down the street.

After a good half hour walk we came across a little diner, didn't look to bad...but it certainly wasn't five stars!

"Table for two?" A young woman asked.

Obviously, did she think we were hiding other people in our pockets?  
Instead of being bitchy, I just nodded and followed her across the small room to a table in the corner.

I slipped in and Jasper slipped in opposite me, handing me the menu. "Anything you want babe, it's on me." He grinned.

Good, I certainly hadn't brought any money with me!

"Thanks Jazz." I said scanning the menu. I wasn't sure what I was in the mood for at all. "Ehh..." I frowned, reading over the menu once again. "I'll have...oh, a ham and cheese omelette." I decided.

He ordered that for me and an all day breakfast for himself along with two coffees.

"So." I said once the waitress had left. "What's the plan Jasper?" I wondered. Did he even have a plan? Were we just going wherever we felt like?

He studied me for a while before looking away. "We're going to New York Ali." He murmured, nodding to the waitress as she dropped of our coffees. "I told you that I was going to take you remember?"

I did. It was just one of the many places he said he was going to take me.

The rest of our meal was filled up with mindless chatter that really had nothing to do with anything.

After he paid the bill we headed back off towards the car, this time, the cold wind didn't feel so good. It whipped around my cheeks and blew my hair about my head, causing me to shiver.

"Almost there babe." He murmured, wrapping his arms tight around me, hugging me close. "Almost." He whispered, rubbing his hand quickly up my arm. The friction warmed me up instantly.

Once back in the car, he took off down the road, looking for a decent motel.

"There!" he pointed out and I shook my head instantly, it looked terrible...all old and decrepit.

"Jazz, looks like a place you'd get murdered in." I muttered, shaking my head at his chuckle, but never the less he continued down the road.

"What about this place?" He asked, slowing down so I could get a look at it.

It was an adorable little bed a breakfast. White stoned building, flower pots outside. Yes, it was perfect!

He saw my smile and pulled up, going around getting our cases out the back.

Luckily we were now in a remote part of town so there was a spare room for us, quite a few actually! Well I wasn't going to complain; at least it wouldn't be noisy.

The room wasn't huge, but there were only two of us so one double bed and a single bathroom was perfectly fine.

For once, Jasper wasn't a gentleman. He ran for the shower first, leaving me sat on the bed, feeling rather grubby. "Hurry up." I muttered but the water was still running.  
I fished around in my suitcase and pulled out my phone, sighing seeing almost thirty missed calls from my Father and way too many texts.

"Ali?"  
I glanced up seeing Jasper stood with a towel wrapped around his waist. I hadn't even heard the water being switched off.

"What?" I mumbled, glancing back down to my phone, opening one of the messages from my dad.

'**Baby, please, please answer your phone. Don't do this to me Alice, please, I'm not mad I just need to know you're safe, please you're all I have left baby xx'**

Then one from Bella;

'**Alice! Where are you? Your dad is a wreck, he needs you Alice. I need you! Jasper has something to do with this doesn't he? I swear to God if he's hurt you I'll kill him! Xx'**

"Oh don't cry." Jasper sighed moving quickly to my side, pulling the phone from me. "Love, look you knew your Father wouldn't be happy with this...and Bella? Well she's jealous of our relationship." He sighed putting his arm around my shoulders, stroking his thumb against the tears on my cheek. "We have each other baby, that's all we need." He whispered.

"You're right." I mumbled getting to my feet, rubbing my hands over my cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears.

He was right. Dad had Charlotte, he didn't need me.

I went in to the bathroom and I stripped down then stepped into the shower, leaning my head back into the warm water, letting that wash away all my worries.

When I came back into the room I saw Jasper sat in his boxers on the bed, his hair mostly dry now.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked seeing him looking at an iPad. I turned away for a moment as I changed into some sweats before climbing onto the bed next to him.

"Bought it." He muttered, flicking through the sight he was looking at. "Right! We have a 3pm flight tomorrow from Missoula International right onto JFK." He grinned, placing the iPad on the floor, pushing me onto my bag, straddling me. "Sound good baby?" He asked, moving his hips against me whilst his lips were busy at my neck.

He'd lost me; did he expect me to form a coherent answer when he was doing this to me?

That was the second time we slept together. This was different than the first time though; this was soft and passionate, not as hungry and hard as our first time together.

Afterwards, as I lay in his arms, listening to his soft snoring, I was certain that I'd made the right decision.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any twilight characters etc.  
Right! Well when I first started to write this story I was certain that it was all going to be from Alice's POV, but I wanted to put something in that was easier said from Jasper's POV, so part of this chapter is in his POV!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice's chest rose and fell slowly as she slept beside me in the bed.  
Her short hair spread on the pillow she was using and her right hand clutched onto mine, whilst her left lay beside her head.

Moments like this made me fall in love with her all over again.

She was absolutely beautiful; I couldn't understand how she didn't see that.

When she agreed to runaway with me, I was actually surprised; I knew she loved me, knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her...but she was completely attached to her Father, it was a young, childlike bond, she depended on him, yet she'd left him for me.  
It was up to me now to protect her, to care for her, she didn't have anyone else to rely on, just me and I swore to myself that I wouldn't let any harm come to her, it wouldn't be fair, she'd given up her old life for me, I owed her everything.

She sighed quietly as she rolled over, cuddling into my side, her little hands moving to press against my bare chest. She was freezing! I probably should have made her get dressed after we made love; I didn't want her getting sick.  
I reached carefully over her and pulled the duvet up around her, pulling her closer to me, hoping I could warm her up.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her forehead gently, smiling as she mumbled something incoherent back to me as if she were listening.

I was used to going to sleep in the early hours of the morning and it was only eleven pm, so I couldn't dose off, no matter how tired Alice had made me.

I lay holding her in my arms, kissing her whenever I could and every time she stirred, I rocked her slowly, humming to her.

Around one am, my phone started to ring and I had to grab it quickly before it woke Alice up, but hearing her whining softly, I guess I wasn't fast enough.

"Jazz?" she mumbled opening her eyes to look up at me.

"Go back to sleep baby." I murmured, kissing her cheek as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I muttered, climbing out of bed, pulling my boxers on as I did so.

"Get your arse back here, bring Alice with you! You better not have hurt her!"

Damn, it was Bella. I regretted giving her my number...that wasn't the only thing I regretted giving her.  
"Alice isn't with me." I lied; looking towards Alice, seeing her sat up in the bed, watching me curiously, her bare chest rather distracting. _"Go to sleep." _I mouthed to her, knowing how much she really did need her sleep, she just shook her head but thankfully pulled the duvet up around herself, allowing me to focus back on the phone call.

"She is with you. I'm not stupid Whitlock!" She hissed. "She disappears same time you do? Little more than a coincidence don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes, she did have a point though, it was obvious we were in this together. "Look Bella. I love Alice, she loves me..." She cut me off before I could finish what I was saying;

"No Jasper! No, you say you love her, like you say to all the other girls you fuck!" She snapped back at me. "Said it to me, remember?"

Knew she'd pull that one out of the bag, knew that would come back to haunt me.  
"Bella." I muttered. "That was a mistake...a stupid mistake. I don't want you, never wanted you. Hell you were just another girl, its Alice I love."

"What?"

I froze...that voice didn't come from the other side of the phone, it was Alice.  
Crap...please let her be so sleepy that she couldn't put together what I'd just said, please don't let her understand!

I turned slowly to see her watching me, wide-eyed. "Jasper...what did you say?" she demanded, the worry clear in her voice.

I hung up on Bella and moved quickly to the bed, wrapping Alice in my arms but she pulled back, staring angrily at me.

"You..." She paused and I could see her working out what my words meant, could see her putting it together. "You slept with Bella!" she hissed. "How could you? She's my best friend!" she whined, climbing off the bed, pulling on her underwear.

"Alice please...it was before we got together." I insisted and that was true. "A few weeks before actually...she had caught me staring at you and she demanded to know what my problem was." I rolled my eyes at the memory of Bella playing tough. "I said something stupid." I mumbled, glaring down at my feet, irritated at my stupid mistake. "I told her it was her I was staring at...and well it sort of went from there." I said gently, getting up to go to her side but again she backed away. "Alice...baby I'm sorry."

She said nothing; she stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

**Alice's POV**

He slept with Bella! How could he!

I sunk to the floor, leaning back against the door, feeling the tears burning in my eyes.

I wasn't sure who I was more angry with; Bella was my best friend, she should have told me...alright maybe not right away, but when I told her I liked Jasper, she should have said he wasn't to be trusted, that she knew first hand!  
Though Jasper was my boyfriend, he should have told me that he had slept with my best friend, that was the reason she hated him so much.

I started to cry into my knees and could hear Jasper cursing on the other end of the door. His voice grew louder as he moved closer before knocking on the door.

"Alice please, baby, please forgive me." He begged; his voice right near where my ear was, he must have sat himself down on the other side "Let me in Ali, please."

I ignored him, keeping my head buried in my knees.  
I didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to listen to him or to his pathetic excuses. He slept with my best friend and never told me about it. There was no excuse. If he loved me as much as he said he did then he should have told me.

About an hour later I started to get really cold and uncomfortable. I got to my feet and opened the door slowly; hoping Jasper was asleep so I didn't have to face him.

As the door opened I saw him sprawled out on the floor in front of the door. I stepped over him and moved towards the bed, grabbing a blanket off it and a pillow.

"Alice?"

Great. I turned to look at him, watching as he got up and moved slowly towards me.

"Come on baby...come to bed, it's late, you're tired."

I was tired, my eyes were stinging and I was starting to get a headache, but I was not sleeping in that bed with him.  
I moved past him again and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, ignoring whatever else he had to say.

I dropped the pillow to the floor and lay down on the rug, it was still a little wet from our showers earlier but I didn't care. I pulled the blanket over myself and settled down, trying to get to sleep.

I woke to the sound of him calling my name and for a few blissful moments; I forgot why I was sleeping on the bathroom floor, but then it all came flooding back to me and I was angry once more.

I didn't leave the bathroom straight away, I had a shower first, wanting to wash up as it can't have been very clean sleeping on the floor and I was already all sweaty and whatnot from sleeping with Jasper yesterday too.

Once I was dry I went back into the bedroom, staying silent whilst I got myself dressed.

Finally I looked towards Jasper, seeing him watching me, his eyes blood shot implying he'd been awake all night.

"I want you to take me home." I said quietly and I saw the devastation flash across his face. "I can't trust you Jasper."

"Alice...baby please I love you." He started quickly, getting up, moving towards me. I didn't move back this time, I wanted to hear what he'd say, what his excuses would be. "You knew what I was like, you knew I had made some bad choices...yes it was wrong of me to sleep with Bella, but I didn't know we'd end up together, I just wanted to try and forget about you, wanted to fuck some other girl so you wouldn't be on my mind." He frowned, seeming annoyed by his own words.

"Why didn't you tell me Jasper?" That was what hurt the most, that he never said anything about it, that he didn't think he needed to bring it up.

"Because of this! I knew you'd hate me if you knew...and babe does it really matter who I've slept with? They mean nothing to me, please, you are all I want." He went on, his voice quicker and higher and I could see he was close to breaking down. "If...if I take you home they'll never let me see you again! It'll be classed as kidnapping because I'm over eighteen and you're not. Please baby, I need you."

I was crying by the time he'd finished, I'd never seen him this upset, tears were filling his eyes too...I'd not seem him cry before.

"I love you Alice...you're the best thing that's happened to me." He whispered, leaning forwards to press his forehead against my shoulder. I felt wetness on my shirt there coming from his tears. "Please don't leave me."

I couldn't deny that I loved him and that I needed him...but he'd lied to me.  
_Has he really? What has he lied about?_  
Oh here we go, my mind always having to get it's say in. Though when I thought about it...he hadn't really lied to me, he never said he hadn't slept with Bella, just never said he did.  
_We all make mistakes._

With that final thought I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, burying my face into his neck.

He lifted me up and moved me to the bed, laying down and cuddling me close. "Don't be sorry...I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry." He sighed, wiping at my cheeks where my tears had been before wiping at his own. "From now on, I swear I'll tell you everything."

"Thank you." I whispered, watching as he seemed to relax now. I was glad that I meant so much to him, that the thought of being without me reduced him to tears, that might seem cruel, might make me seem bigheaded, but if he cared about me that much, he wouldn't leave me so easily.

"I don't want to move Jazz, but you said we have a flight to catch at 3pm right?" I whispered, not moving from his arms just yet. "It's already 11am...we need something to eat then we have to check in a few hours before flight."

"You're right baby." He said softly, moving his arms from around me. "Come on, breakfast is included with the room, we'll go down and get some before doing anything else.

He climbed off the bed, dressing quickly before helping me up.

We headed down to breakfast together, hand in hand.

* * *

**She may have forgiven him a little bit to easily, however where would the story be if he did take her home? **

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**I own nothing.  
This is a rather short chapter! I'm sorry about that.**

**

* * *

**

_This is a final boarding call for all passengers of flight VS80769, would all passengers please make their way to gate eight immediately. _

"Come on! I don't want them taking off without us." I giggled pulling Jasper eagerly along with me, swinging my bag of duty free in my other hand.  
Jasper had let me buy anything I wanted and at first that was only going to be some sweets, maybe a magazine...but then I found the most adorable teddy bear that I just had to have!

"Slow down babe, they won't leave without us." He shook his head, but I was certain they would!

When we reached the gates we passed our tickets over, along with our passports before boarding the plane.

Jasper was much more organized than I thought; he'd picked up my passport before we left my house a few days ago, I was glad I wasn't trying to plan all this, I'd mess everything up!

"Woah!" I exclaimed as we were shown to our seats. "First class! Jasper you shouldn't...I mean the flights not that long." I shook my head, but I wasn't complaining. I'd never been in first class before, it was amazing! There was a bar and everything...though I wasn't old enough to drink, it was still amazing!

"I want the best for you Ali, always." He chuckled, sitting down in his seat beside me, looking over the partition to grin at me. "When we take off I'll come sit with you baby." He smiled.

We sat through all the safety instructions, telling us what to do if we crashed...wasn't really making me feel too great, I wasn't scared of flying...just scared of crashing!

Finally we were in the air and Jasper moved instantly to my seat, sitting himself on the foot rest. "This turns into a bed you know?"

"Really?" I grinned. "Oh! Make it do that!"

He chuckled at my childlike excitement before telling me to get up so I did as he said and watched curiously as he pulled off the cushions and pushed a button.

"This place just gets better and better...I don't ever want to leave." I giggled as the back of the chair fell forwards to create a bed.

Jasper set the pillows down then climbed onto the bed, shuffling back so there was room for me. "Come here lovely."

I giggled like a little school girl as I got onto the bed, cuddling into his chest. "I love you Jasper." I whispered, kissing him gently.

"Love you too baby." He muttered, his hand on my hip as he kissed me.

He managed to keep it soft and gentle for a while but soon his tongue pried my lips apart and he shuffled closer, pushing his hips to mine, grunting quietly. His free hand slipped up the back of my shirt then moved around to the front, inching its way up to breasts.

"Jasper." I mumbled, wanting him to stop...I mean, sure I liked what he was doing, but this was not an appropriate place!

He misunderstood as he started to rub his hand against my right breast, muttered my name quietly.

Bloody hell, that felt good, but no...not here.

"Jasper, Jasper stop." I muttered, reluctantly pulling myself back, looking up seeing the old couple sat opposite giving us disapproving looks. Nosy old beggars.

"Mmm, sorry baby, can't help myself around you." Jasper laughed lightly, rolling onto his back, pulling the duvet over his crotch, clearly trying to hide something.

I cuddled against his side again once I could trust myself to be close to him without throwing myself at him! He said he couldn't help himself around me, but I couldn't really help myself around him.

"So, what's the plan when we get to New York?" I couldn't help but wonder.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body, allowing me to feel exactly what he'd been trying to hide with the blanket.

"I've booked us a hotel darlin' we'll grab a cab from the airport and rest there for the rest of the day yeah?"

"Sounds great!" I smiled, letting my eyes close. I wasn't tired, but on a flight there really wasn't much else we could do.

"Alice, baby."

"Mmm?" I mumbled, I must have fallen asleep!

"Food's here love."

Oh great, plane food. Yum.

I sat up and looked at the stewardess, leering at Jasper. Bitch.

It may be a little bit childish but I pressed my lips to Jasper, kissing him for a good minute before leaning back, smiling back at the woman, taking the sandwich she was holding out. "Ah thank you."

She nodded tightly before walking off.

"Someone's a little jealous." Jasper chuckled, moving himself around to sit opposite me on the bed, resting his sandwich in his lap. "It's cute baby." He winked.

"I have right to be! I could practically see her mentally undressing you." I muttered biting into my sandwich, scowling down at my knees.

"Ali! Darlin' you don't have to worry. You're the only girl I need, the only girl that's allowed to see me naked."

Sure now, but how many other girls had seen him naked?

Urgh! That didn't matter anymore! It didn't matter who he's slept with...he was with me now, he loved me, he'd made that very clear. I really should stop worry, didn't want to go prematurely gray.

"I won't worry then." I decided finishing off my sandwich and placing the rubbish on the floor, the woman would get it on her way back. I waited until Jasper finished his before crawling into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you." I whispered, kissing his jaw gently, running my fingers through the back of his hair.

"I love you too baby." Jasper smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his chest, tilting his head to the side giving me more access.

I dropped my lips to his neck and kissed along there for a while before carefully starting to suck on his skin, wanting to leave my mark there, wanting everyone who looked at him to know he was mine!

"Oh...baby." Jasper moaned and it was then I noticed I was grinding my hips against his. Whoops...guess I got a little carried away. Damn, I really wished we weren't on an airplane right about then...I really wanted him.

"Have to stop Jazz, sorry." I mumbled, moving off his lap, going over to the window, looking out seeing it was rather dark. I frowned glancing to my watch and saw that four and a half hours had passed, we would be landing soon!

Just as I had that thought the voice came over the speaker telling us all to take our seats, put our belts on and prepare for landing.

I climbed off the bed and watched Jasper put it back into a seat.

Once he was done I settled down and pulled my belt on, leaning back in the seat, glancing out the window.

"I've never been to New York." I admitted, wishing I was taller so I could see over the partition and see my Jasper.

"Oh! You've not?" Came his voice from the other side. "You're going to love it baby." He promised.

Even if I didn't, I knew with Jasper I would have the time of my life.

The plane landed and being in first class we managed to beat the rush.

We headed through security and customs before going to get our bags.

"Ready for the time of your life babe?" Jasper asked as we headed out of JFK airport towards the cab line.

"I am Jasper. I really am." I whispered, leaning against his side, as we waited in the queue for the cabs.

I heard someone shouting Mary, but didn't look over, sure it was my name, but I didn't go by that anymore and there could be many Mary's here.

The shouts seemed to get louder and closer until;

"Mary Alice Cullen!"

I turned slowly and gasped at who I saw stood, looking at me, confusion written all over her face.

"Mom?"

**

* * *

******

**I wasn't too sure if it was the right idea to twist the plot in this way, but I thought it couldn't hurt to try!  
Reviews please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

****

**I don't own anything.  
I hope this chapter gives a bit of an insight as to why Jasper wants to get away as people have been asking me about it :)**

**

* * *

**

What was my Mother doing in New York! Last time I heard she was in California...though last time I heard was two years ago.

I looked down and saw a little girl, clinging onto my Mom's leg; she looked around three, maybe a little younger. She looked like me...had the same big eyes I got from my Mother, but where my hair was dark, hers was blonde like Moms.

"I thought you said you didn't want kids." I muttered, watching the little girl but when she looked at me, I looked away.

"I didn't." My Mom answered, as always she cared about sparing my feelings. Not. "But with little Gracie it's different." She smiled fondly down at the girl. "She makes me happy." She shrugged, bending down to pick her up. "Not that you didn't Mary." That was a lie and we both knew it. "But it was a bad time when I had you, your Father and I weren't in love." She shrugged absently. "Now though, I am in love and we have our darling daughter."

My Mom left me and my Father when I was twelve, seems it only took her two years to move on, get a new husband, new kid.

I often used to wonder if she ever thought about me, ever missed me, but it seems she didn't. I watched her hugging onto Gracie, kissing her hair gently; she was never like that with me. I think my Mom maybe hugged me once or twice a year...for my birthday then for Christmas.

"Why are you here?" I said quietly. I guessed it was for some sort of holiday as one; they were at the airport and two; a man moved to her side, pulling along two suitcases.

"We're here for Gracie's birthday." She said, looking to the child. "Aren't we sweetheart?" she cooed, making me feel sick.

"Yes! Yes Mommy, we're going to go up the biggest building and look out to see everything!"

I know she was just a child, but I hated her...hated how my Mom loved her, but never loved me, sure it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help my feelings.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, looking up at Jasper who I'd almost forgotten was stood beside me.

"Holiday." I muttered. I wasn't giving her anymore; I wasn't talking to her anymore. She didn't care, she only put up with me for twelve years because it was convenient for her to stay; it was where her job was.

"Who's this love?" The man beside my Mother's side asked, putting his arm around her waist after putting one suitcase down.

"No-one darling."

No-one.

Her own daughter meant nothing to her.

Had she not told her new man about me? Had she washed her hands clean of me the second she left?

When she was packing to leave us, she took her clothes, jewellery, anything expensive, or anything worth something...but she never took any photographs, no reminders of me or my Father. It was clear to me now, more than ever, that she didn't care about me, never cared about me. I was just something she had to put up with for a few years before she could move on.

"Babe?"

I looked up and I knew that look on Jasper's face, the worry, the upset. I was crying again, I got that look when I was crying. I touched my cheek and sure enough they were damp.

"I'm alright." I mumbled, turning away from my Mother, staring at the few people in front of us. We'd be in a cab soon; we could be away from here, away from my Mom. "Sorry." I laughed a little, how many times had he seen me crying recently? I really needed to get a hold of my emotions!

"Don't be Ali." He murmured, draping his arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. "She's a bitch."

I had to laugh at that. Seems it wasn't just myself and my Father that thought it. My Mother really was a bitch.

Finally we reached the front of the queue and Jasper gave our bags to the cab driver as I climbed into the back.

Jasper got in beside me and gave the address of our hotel before his arm draped around me, pulling me close. "You don't need your Mom babe." He whispered, resting his chin on my shoulder, kissing my cheek. "She doesn't deserve such a beautiful, perfect daughter."

"Hmm." I mumbled, turning to press my forehead against his chest. "I just don't understand." I admitted. "She's always...hated me." Maybe that was a bit extreme, but she certainly never really loved me, never really wanted me. "I don't understand how her opinion on children can change in a few years! She only left us five years ago, but she's already got another baby."

He sighed wrapping both his arms around me, kissing me gently on my forehead. "Love, look; don't let her upset you. You don't need her, you have me darlin', I'll make you happy." He promised.

I stayed in Jasper's arms for the whole of the cab ride towards our hotel.

Once we arrived he checked in whilst I went up to our room. Woah, top floor, I really needed to know where Jasper got all his money from...but maybe it'd be rude to ask?

I opened the door and gasped at the size of this room. It was massive! Bigger than my whole house back in Washington!

"Amazing." I muttered dumping my little carry-on bag on the floor as I dashed right to the large glass window, looking out over the city, we had quite a nice view of Central Park! I couldn't wait to go for a walk through there.

I climbed up onto the big bed and kicked off my shoes, smiling as I sat crossed legged in the middle of it, looking around the room, trying to take it all in.

"You're adorable."

I turned hearing Jasper's voice and saw him tipping the bell boy before shutting the door, making his way over to me.

"I hope you're referring to me and not the bell boy, because baby, I'm sorry to say I don't think he swings that way and I should hope you don't either!" I giggled.

"Of course I'm referring to you babe." He winked, pushing me onto my back, leaning over me. "Though, he was pretty dreamy!" He put on his best camp accent, making me laugh uncontrollably.

"You're funny." I said, my laughs muffled as he pressed his lips against mine, fingers already working on my jeans' fastening.

"Hey." I sighed shoving him off me. "Maybe later." I laughed, zipping my jeans back up. "I'm hungry let's eat first." I said, looking for the room service menu, frowning when I couldn't find one.

"It's in the draw babe." He commented lazily, lying back on the bed, his hands behind his head.

I rolled my eyes towards him, pulling it from the draw before going to sit next to him. "Woah...it's all real expensive." I sighed, dropping the menu back, wondering if we could go out and grab a McDonalds, something cheap.

"Ali, don't worry about money alright? I don't want you ever thinking about it." He said; his tone so serious, so firm it actually frightened me a little. "I have enough, get whatever you want."

I looked down, trying to find the cheapest item, which was a tuna salad, but when I asked for it, Jasper frowned, pulling the menu from me.

"You don't even like tuna Alice." He sighed, looking to the menu, seeing why I picked it. "Seriously! Don't think about money!" he snapped.

I flinched, shuffling away from him, staring down at my knees.

It was silent for a while before he sighed rather loudly.

"I'm sorry baby." He said gently, moving over on the bed, putting his arm around my waist. "I didn't mean to snap, I just don't want you worry about stupid things like money, it's not an issue alright? I just want you to be happy."

"Where are you getting all this money from Jasper?" I asked, leaning against his side, not caring anymore if it was rude to ask.

"My Grandpa."

That was not the answer I was expecting. I was thinking he'd been gambling or stealing...I know it wasn't nice to be thinking those things about my boyfriend, but he did have a reputation.

"Your Grandpa?"

"Yeah."

We sat quietly for a little before I looked up at him.

"Are you going to explain?" I asked, wanting to know more than just; it was his Grandpa.

He laughed a little lying back on the bed, pulling me down with him. "I guess I should." He murmured, his lips pressing to my cheek for a moment before he started.

"My Pops was three things." He whispered, absently trailing his fingers over my arm. "A business man, a lucky man and a want-to-be adventurer." He chuckled at the last one. "He owned a successful business, saved half of what he made then played the rest on the ponies." He shook his head. "He took me once a week...and seeing how often he won, seeing how excited it got, well it was my favourite thing." He sighed. "I looked forwards to Saturdays, that's when he took me. The excitement I felt got me through the week."

He sat up and looked down at me, smiling a little but I could see something was upsetting him.

"He always had money on him and always had money in the bank." He said quietly, looking away from me now, staring out the window. "It was a considerable amount." He chuckled. "I remember one day...a few weeks before he died." He whispered, his voice hitching a little as he said that. "He took me to the bank with him, showed me his bank statement, told me that when he was gone, half of that would be mine, half Rose's." He sighed. "Told me not to make the same mistakes he did, not to do some boring job just because the pay is good. He told me to use the money to do exactly what I wanted, told me to go out on an adventure. Have the time of my life."

He paused for a few minutes whilst he seemed to think through what he was going to say next.

"I think he knew he was dying, think it must have been some terminal illness as he had the money transferred to two separate accounts, one for me and the other for Rose." He said quietly. "A few days after he gave us the cards...he died." He stared down at his knees. "It's been about six years since he passed and I've only just done what he wanted me to with his money."

"Why did you wait so long Jasper?"

"I was devastated when Pops died." He mumbled. "I mean...he was old, he was deteriorating, I didn't see it at the time, but now looking back I see it." He frowned. "I should have known he wouldn't be around much longer, but when it happened, I wasn't expecting it." He paused again, taking a few deep breaths as if trying to stop himself from bursting into tears.

"I needed him more than ever then...My dad's alcohol issues were getting worse, he was getting violent." He shook his head. "My Mom was out a lot, probably fucking every man she came across." He frowned. "I just didn't really feel like having fun...but now, now that I have you, I want you to be happy too and seeing your Father with someone else, seeing your friend turning on you, hearing what your Mom's like...well I don't want you feeling that awful loneliness I felt."

Everything made sense now.

I understood where Jasper got this money from, why he got so angry when I worried things were too expensive. Why he wanted me to have a good time, why he wanted to have a good time, because his Grandpa wanted him to.

"Jasper." I said softly, sitting up, putting my arms around his neck. "You are amazing." I sighed, leaning forwards to kiss him gently. "I promise that we will both have the time of our lives. Your Pops would be proud."

"Thanks baby." He whispered, pulling me onto his lap, reaching across for the phone.

I listened as Jasper ordered a large pepperoni pizza for us both to share and some chocolate cake. He was going to make me fat! Well, who cared?

"You know Ali?" He said putting the phone down. "My Pops would have loved you."

I smiled towards him, kissing his cheek gently. "I would have loved to meet him Jasper; I bet you're just like him."

"He always said I reminded him of a young him." He smiled getting to his feet hearing a knock at the door. That was quick. "I hope you're right, hope we're making him proud."

"I'm sure we are Jasper, I'm sure."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!  
Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Usual stuff - I don't own anything.  
Anyway! Sorry I've not updated in a few days; Sunday, Monday and Tuesday are my busy days, I've been trying to write this chapter pretty much since I uploaded chapter 14, but my brain decided to give up on me for a few days. So yes, sorry this is late, but it's here now! Hopefully worth the wait?**

**

* * *

**"You look tired babe." Jasper spoke from across the room.

I looked over at him slumped on the bed, shirt off, pants gone...why did he insist on sleeping like that? He knew I couldn't resist him!

That's probably why.

"Come on, come to bed, it's late."

I glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was one am, had we really been up talking that long?

Our dinner came around nine pm and that was gone by nine thirty...we must have been talking for three and a half hours!

"In a sec." I mumbled, looking back out the window, smiling seeing all the lights, the cars moving quickly below us, horns honking, people yelling...this really was the city that never sleeps.

"Ali, you're falling asleep there." He spoke and I jumped as his arms snaked around my waist, I'd not even noticed he'd got up from the bed. "Come on baby, we can go see it all tomorrow." He chuckled, his lips at my neck as he led me over to the bed.

He lay me down and took my shirt off for me, followed by my jeans before climbing over and pulling me close to him.

I cuddled against his side, smiling at the goose bumps I got from where our bare skin pressed together.

"I love you!" I exclaimed before laughing, burying my face against his shoulder. "You smell nice."

I felt him shake as he laughed, pulling me close. "Baby, you're real tired." He whispered, kissing my cheek. "I think you're over tired! You're giddy." He shook his head, trailing his hand over my back slowly, soothing me into a sleep.

The next thing I heard was someone banging on our door.

"Go away." I whined, rolling over, cuddling down under the duvet. "I'm sleepy!"

I heard the familiar sound of Jasper deep chuckle and felt the bed rise as he got off.

I couldn't see what was going on as I refused to surface out of the covers, but I could hear; Jasper's footsteps as he headed towards the door, then door opening before the words being passed between him and whoever was there.

"Breakfast babe!" He called.

Breakfast?  
Well...when I thought about it, I was rather hungry! I pushed the duvets away and sat up, seeing him there with a metal trolley, plates on top.

"When did you order this?" I asked, not moving from the bed, he'd bring it to me I was sure.

"Put the order card on the door last night after I put our trays outside." He grinned, bringing the two plates over. "Here darlin'." He winked, setting one down before me.

I opened it up and smiled seeing a stack of pancakes there. I was not going to be able to eat them all!

"We're in New York." Jasper grinned taking the lid off his plate. "We have to have pancakes!" he smiled jumping up to grab the maple syrup. "Here babe." He spoke, handing it towards me after pouring it over his stack.

"Thank you!" I sang drowning my pancakes in syrup before tucking into them. "Hmmm these are yummy." I decided, looking up to see him laughing. "You always laugh at me!" I accused.

"Sorry babe...can't help it." He teased, leaning across to brush my hair from my face. "You're so adorable." He murmured holding eye contact for a while before looking down at his breakfast. "You act so...childish at times. You really are as innocent as you look aren't you?"

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that...I stared down at my breakfast, cutting the pancakes into little bits, so it was easier to eat as I thought through his words.  
I was childish...alright I accepted that! I could be childish and I didn't really care, I liked to have fun, liked to be happy and make others happy, I was easily impressed, easily excited and I guess that showed through quite a lot, but innocent?

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No...sorry, was just thinking through what you said. Am I really all that innocent?"

"Alice! Of course you are." He shook his head, pushing away his plate...hell how did he manage to eat all them! "What have you ever done wrong?" He asked, but I didn't really have an answer for him. "You're nice to everyone; you always put people before yourself. Never yell...well hardly ever yell." He laughed gently. "Even when your Mom was a complete bitch to you, you didn't raise your voice." He sighed, taking away my plate when it was clear I was finished. He moved to my side and put his arm around me, hugging me close. "It's a good thing darlin', good that you're so nice, so loveable, but I don't want you being a push over and I won't let anyone take advantage of you."

"I'm not a push over." I frowned looking up at him.

"Babe...you are." Jasper sighed moving to my side, putting his arm around my waist. "I mean you slept with me didn't you? After just a few months?"

What!

He said that like he was proud! Proud that he'd managed to get into my pants within a few months! Was that all that meant to him? Was he just seeing how quick he could get with me?

"Let go." I demanded, but didn't wait for him to; I pushed his arm away and got up, grabbing some jeans from my case along with a shirt. I changed quickly, moving into the bathroom to brush my teeth, ignoring him calling for me.

"What? Alice what did I do? What did I say?"

"Leave it!" I hissed, grabbing my bag, leaving the room, slamming the door behind me.

I knew I had a few minutes before he came after me; he needed to get dressed first. I jumped in the elevator and when it reached the ground I dashed out of the hotel and jumped into one of the cabs that were queuing up.

"Times Square please." I mumbled, leaning back in my seat. A bit of retail therapy might make me feel better...though I didn't really have much money to spare, window shopping could help a little?

I settled down, staring out the window, trying not to think about Jasper. I didn't want to get upset, I wanted to forget what he said, push it out of my mind for a few hours at least.

"Twenty dollars."

Are you kidding me! Twenty dollars! The ride was only about five minutes.  
Bloody rip off.

Of course I didn't have the guts to say what I really wanted, I just fished around in my bag pulling out two crumpled ten dollar notes and handing them to him, ignoring the look I got, clearly he wasn't happy with my lack of a tip.

I climbed out, shutting the door behind before looking around the busy square...very busy, people everywhere, cars, cabs everything!

I dashed into the nearest store which happened to be a rather busy clothes store.

I moved automatically to the sale section but still wasn't sure if I'd be able to afford anything there! Well, there was no harm in trying things on, right?

At first I was just going to look for a dress, I really needed one. Just one! But by the time I'd finished looking I had at least ten in my arms.

I closed my eyes and took three at random from the pile I was holding before putting the rest back; looking down at the ones I had left;

A startling red that reached just above my knee, a more subtle strapless green, again reached to just above my knee and last was a simple black that was held up by a strap that went around the neck.

I took all three through to the fitting rooms and took the cubical at the very end, hanging them up on the hook.

The red one was first, it was on, and then off within a matter of seconds, it made me look sickly pale. So that was a no then.

I kept swapping between the green and the black one, trying each one on over and over again.

Urgh! Why was dress shopping so hard?

I liked the black one...it fitted nice, made my green eyes stand out and looked good with the darkness of my hair, but then again...it was boring! I already had a little black dress...sure it was back home in Forks, but still, I had one.

Now the green one was even nicer. It matched my eyes; it was rare for me to find a dress that did that. My hair looked practically black when I had it on and my skin was still pale, but didn't look sickly.

The green.  
Yes it would defiantly be the green!

It was twenty five dollars...I only had twenty left and that was for the cab ride back, I had my card so I'd put it on there. I didn't like using my card, didn't like racking up bills, but it was just one item!

I changed back into my jeans and shirt before heading out of the fitting rooms, putting the black dress and the red dress back on the hanger, taking the green over to the cashier.

"That all beautiful?" The man serving me asked.

I just laughed a little, nodding as I rooted through my bag for my purse, taking out the card.

"Cash or credit?" He wondered, leaning forwards.

I glanced up and saw he wasn't looking at my eyes, he was staring at my chest. Urgh. Were all men after the same thing? Was I stupid to think Jasper was any different? That he'd changed.

"Credit." I snapped, slamming the card down.

He looked rather surprised by my outburst but didn't let it bother him as he took my card and placed it in the machine, handing it back to me to put my PIN in.

I did so quickly, wanting to be away from him, I'd had enough men leering at me at the diner I worked in back home.

"There you go the receipts in your bag." He grinned passing it over, stroking his fingers over my hand as I took the bag from him. "My numbers on it, call me sometime?"

I pulled my hand back as if I'd been burnt and shook my head. "I have a boyfriend." Did I? Did I still want to be with Jasper after all this...I mean at first it was perfect, he was perfect, but now the cracks were starting to show...what if he just got worse and worse? "I love him...and he loves me." I muttered as if trying to convince myself of that fact.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

I turned in time to see him winking at me before going on to serve the next customer, a little old woman totally unaware of what just happened before her.

When I left the store I glanced to my watch and frowned seeing two hours had already passed since I ran out this morning...I was in that store an age!

I really should get back...I needed to talk this through with Jasper, needed him to see how he made me feel!

I knew that would be hard, I knew how stubborn he could be, but surely he knew how insecure I was when it came to our relationship? Always worried he'd run off with the next available woman that came his way.

I flagged down a cab, rather proud of myself, and got inside, giving him the address of the hotel.

* * *

**Reviews would be really, really nice? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't owe anything!  
Okay, I seem to have gotten back into the swing of things, but my brain may give up again so sorry if there is a wait!**

**

* * *

**When I entered the hotel room, Jasper wasn't there but a note from him was;

**Alice!  
I don't understand what I've done wrong.  
You can't just go running out like that! Do you know how dangerous this city is!  
Call me the second you get in.  
Jasper.**

That was it, no kiss, no heart, nothing.

He was mad with me.

I took my phone out of my pocket, ignoring the messages from my Father, from Bella, from anyone else wondering where I was and sent Jasper a text;

'**I'm back.'**

If he was going to act cold towards me; I was going to be cold towards him.

I placed the bag holding my new dress on the floor and climbed up onto the bed, kicking off my shoes as I waited for Jasper to return, feeling my stomach churning as I tried to think how he'd act...I was actually terrified.

It was stupid of me to run out this morning...I was just so hurt, so upset, I couldn't stay there, I knew I would probably end up yelling, something I rarely did.

"Where the hell have you been?"

I glanced up seeing Jasper storming through the door, I'd never seen him looking so angry.

"Do you know how worried I was! This is a big bloody city Alice; you don't know who's out there!"

He moved over to the bed and leant against the foot of it, his icy green eyes pinned on me, they were usually so warm, so inviting, but now they seemed ice cold.

His eyes were something I adored about him, always had. It was just another thing that made me think we belong together; both our eyes were the same color however his were amazing, the color was so bright, so deep, but mine were dull, boring.

"Well!" He hissed his hand coming down on the duvet next to my leg.

I flinched and shifted back, pressing my back against the headboard.

"I went shopping." I nodded down to my bag.

"Oh! Oh well that's alright then, just so long as you had a nice time." He said, his voice layered thick with sarcasm. "What the hell did I do wrong Alice? Enlighten me please!"

"You really don't know do you?" I whispered, finding it hard to get my voice any louder, scared he'd snap at me again.

"No Alice! I really don't." He sighed, his voice quieter now as he slowly moved to sit in front of me on the bed. "Please tell me."

I shook my head, surprised he'd not managed to figure it out yet.

"Alice. Please tell me!"

"You said I was a push over because I slept with you within a few months." I mumbled. "Do you know how that made me feel?" I sighed, shaking my head, clearly he didn't. "You made me feel worthless, like some slut because you got in my pants so quickly."

"Fuck Alice!" He growled putting his head in his hands. "Don't be so damn touchy."

Great. Seems like he really does care about me! Hmm.

I turned away from him, staring across the room out the window, feeling the tears already starting to flow.

"Alice." He sighed, his hand moving to rest against my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. He didn't try again. "Alice I'm sorry."

That it?

That was the apology I got?

"Please forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can Jasper."

"Look, I love you."

He couldn't keep pulling that out of the bag whenever I was mad at him!

"You mean everything to me babe. I'm an idiot alright? A complete fucking idiot. I didn't mean anything by what I said...I wasn't thinking through my words. You're not a slut, you're not worthless, please don't say that again." He sighed, his arm wrapping around me, I didn't try to push him away this time. "Please baby, I didn't mean it."

I leant slowly into his side, closing my eyes for a moment before looking up at him. "Promise to think before you speak next time Jasper?"

"I promise baby. I'll do anything for you." He said, but his voice was quiet, cautious as if he wasn't so sure I'd forgiven him yet, but I had, I'd forgive him the moment he first said he was sorry...I couldn't say mad at him. "Please promise me you won't ever run out like that again? I was so terrified that someone would hurt you."

"I promise." I sighed moving out of his arms. "I do forgive you Jasper and I guess I overreacted just a little." I muttered, picking my bag up. "Want to see the dress I bought?" I asked.

"Sure." He grinned, seeming at ease now it was obvious I'd forgiven him.

I reached into the bag, taking the dress out before placing the bag on the bed beside Jasper. "Right." I murmured, stripping down then pulled it on, zipping it up.

I admired myself in the full length mirror for a while before turning to face him. "Ta-da!" I announced, but frowned seeing him scowling down at a little bit of paper...oh the receipt...oh crap, the guy's number!

"Who's Jason?" He spoke quietly, not tearing his eyes from the paper.

"It's not what you think." Oh. Yeah. That's the most believable thing ever. Idiot.

"Oh really?" He finally looked up, raising his eyebrows but I could see he was a little distracted by the dress I was wearing.

"Really Jasper." I sighed, moving slowly to him. "I would never, ever cheat on you. No matter how mad I was." I promised taking the receipt from him, screwing it up into a little ball and throwing it across the room. "He was just some guy that worked at the store I got this dress from." I shrugged. "Got a bit flirty, that's all."

"Bastard." Jasper muttered putting his hands on my hips, pulling me onto the bed. "You're mine." He insisted, almost growling as he leant over me, his lips crushing against mine.

"Jasper." I mumbled, trying to push him off, I'd just got this dress! I didn't want him ripping it!

He didn't listen; he started rolling his hips against mine, pushing himself up against me, his hands grabbing my wrists, pulling my arms above my head.

Of course this all felt nice, I wanted it to continue, but he was being a little rough, my dress was in danger of being ripped!

He finally moved his lips from mine, moving them to my neck, at least I could breathe now.

"Ow." I hissed getting a pain where his mouth was...did he bite me!

"Jasper get off me." I demanded, shoving my hands against his chest.

Thankfully, this time he listed, he sat up and looked down at me, running his fingers through his hair.

"I...I'm sorry Alice." He muttered, sounding ashamed of himself. "Hearing some other guy was after you...it just made me a bit jealous."

A bit jealous? He was bloody possessive!

"Hmm." I muttered sitting up, moving towards the mirror to look at my neck. "Jasper! You made me bleed!" I accused seeing the faint line of red running from a wet mark at my neck.

"I did?" He was at my side within seconds, running his finger along the mark. "Sorry." He sighed, kissing my cheek.

It was quiet for a while as I examined my neck, but he finally spoke.

"You look nice in that dress babe."

Change of subject it seems.

"Thanks." I muttered, going through to the bathroom putting cold water on my neck before drying it off. The blood came off and no more seemed to flow, I was left with a pretty obvious bite mark that had already started to bruise. "I can't even hide this!" I complained.

"Wear a scarf?" He offered unhelpfully. It was warm out, I'd look stupid walking around in a scarf.

Seeing the look on my face as he moved through to join me he spoke again. "Alright alright...bad idea."

"Why did you bite me anyway?" I frowned trailing my finger over the mark. "You're not cool enough to be a vampire." I laughed lightly, trying to show him I wasn't too mad with him. "In fact you'd make a pretty gay vampire."

"Cheers Alice." He rolled his eyes taking my hand and pulling me back through to the bedroom. "Just wanted to leave my mark on you babe...didn't mean to be so hard." He sighed kissing gently on the mess he'd made.

"I'm taking you out tonight!" He announced after a while of caressing and kissing my neck. "Sort of an apology for how much of a dick I've been and a thank you for putting up with my crap."

"Well, you're forgiven and you're welcome." I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. "Where we going?"

"Planet Hollywood babe." He grinned his arms lacing around my waist, hugging me close to him. "You can wear your sexy new dress." He winked.

"Bit fancy for a place like that don't you think?"

"I know you Alice, you can make it work." He said and I was already thinking of ways to do that.

I could wear my black boots? I was sure I'd seen them in my case, then if I did my make up kind of dark too? Smoky almost? Yeah, I was sure I could do it.

"Alright!" I grinned. "Is Planet Hollywood far?"

"Nah babe, it's in Times Square, next door to Toy's 'R' Us." He chuckled, stroking his hand slowly along my arm.

"Might as well walk it Jazz, it'll cost you forty bucks for a round trip." I rolled my eyes. "Bloody rip off."

"You got a cab before?" He frowned and I felt his hold tightening on me. "It's so dangerous Alice! You could have been...hijacked!"

I couldn't help but laugh, he was so over dramatic, so overprotective.

"Jasper, I'm wouldn't have gotten hijacked."

"You never know babe, you're not exactly street smart are you?"

"Hmm." I muttered getting up, straightening out my dress. "You've crumpled it!" I sighed.

"Sorry babe." He chuckled getting up after I did his hands back on my hips. "I'll be gentle later, I won't ruin it." He winked.

"Oh yeah? What do you have planned?"

He didn't speak; he just rubbed his hips against mine and kissed me deeply before stepping back with a cheeky little grin.

"Oh, that's what you want is it?" I laughed but started to feel a little uncomfortable at the ache between my legs, I'd certainly be looking forwards to our...activities later.

"Right." He smiled, sitting back on the bed. "I'm going to order some lunch yeah? We can watch some movies today. A quiet day until we go out later."

I nodded to him, turning away to take my dress off, I wasn't going to sit in that all day!

I changed into some jogging bottoms and one of Jasper's shirts, my favourite one of his.

When I was dressed I settled down beside him on the bed, listening to his deep Texan accent as he ordered our lunch.

The way he was speaking; letting his accent shine through, huskily chuckling a few times, I guessed it was a woman on the other end.

Jasper hadn't changed much, but maybe, if I tried hard enough, I could change him?

Well I would certainly try.

* * *

**Okay! Maybe she forgave him a little to easily but she can't stay mad at him!  
Reviews please :) **


	17. Chapter 17

****

**I don't own anything yada yada yada  
Can't remember when I last updated, but I think it was a few days ago! Sorry for the wait.  
Thought I'd add a little drama into this...if you can call it that? I'm not good at drama!**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day went rather slow, we just stayed in the hotel room, ate our lunch, watched a few films and tried to plan the rest of our stay in New York, but we didn't get far, I found planning boring, I'd rather just do things.

Being spontaneous could be fun, but Jasper was strangely organized.

"Did you book a table Jazz?" I frowned looking up from the NY Guide book that came with the hotel.

"Yeah babe, why?" He called from the bathroom, drying his hair after having a shower.

"This book says it gets busy so we're best booking." I smiled putting it down, seems being organized did help sometimes.

I'd been dressed and ready to leave for a good half hour, Jasper was ready too until he decided he wanted a shower. Honestly, he was worse than me sometimes!

"Right then." Jasper spoke coming out of the bathroom, looking extremely sexy in those jeans and that dark checked shirt, his freshly washed hair flopped forwards over his eyes until he ran his fingers through it, pushing it back. How the hell did I manage to be with a guy like him?

"Woah Alice, you look beautiful." He grinned, taking my hands, pulling me up off the bed. "Don't think I'll be able to wait until tonight." He smirked, hands groping at my ass.

"Well you're going to!" I frowned pushing his hands away. "I've just got this dress and I want to wear it out once before you ruin it." I giggled, taking his hand, tugging him towards the door.

"I'm not going to ruin it babe, don't worry." He chuckled, opening the hotel room door, leading me out into the hallway. "I love you." He murmured, kissing behind my ear as he moved us towards the elevators.

"Love you too." I smiled, pushing the button for the ground floor.

We weren't alone in the elevator, which I suppose was a good thing as knowing Jasper he'd take that time to grope me some more, though I doubt I'd mind so much if I weren't wearing this dress.

There with us were two girls, one looked around eight, her long blonde hair reached her shoulders she was clinging onto the hand of the other girl, she was older, older than me, she had a _nineteen today_ badge on.

"Happy Birthday."

I looked up hearing Jasper speaking. Maybe he was just being polite and if he didn't have the reputation he had I would have said that was all it was, but he was smiling over at her, his eyes pinned on her chest. Ass hole.

When we reached the ground floor I headed out towards the front doors, not saying a word until he'd caught up with me.

"Can you not do that?" I hissed.

"What Ali?"

"What do you think? You were staring right at her breasts! Stop flirting with other girls when I'm with you."

"Babe...sorry I didn't even realize I was doing it." He sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's just how I am naturally...it's all harmless Ali, I promise you, you're all I want." He murmured, slipping his hand into mine. "Believe me?"

I looked up at him and couldn't doubt the sincerity on his face so with a sigh, I nodded.

"Yes, I believe you."

He grinned leaning down to kiss me as we moved out onto the street.

Oh, it was colder than I thought; I linked my arm through Jasper's, pulling myself close to his side, using his body heat to keep me warm.

It was quiet between us as we walked, we were both busy taking in the sights...if I thought New York was amazing during the day, it was nothing compared to it at night, all lit up!

Soon enough we reached Planet Hollywood. It was amazing, film memorabilia everywhere, the music was loud, but not too loud so it blocked out everything, it was just right, added to the rock star atmosphere.

Jasper gave our name to the man at the door and he told us to go up the stairs and give our name to the woman at the top.

"Come on baby." He smiled slipping his hand into mine, leading us up the stairs.

I followed him up the stairs, my head turning this way and that, there was just so much to take in!

"We have to go to the store afterwards." I announced.

"Ah didn't think you'd miss that." He chuckled kissing my cheek before giving the woman his name, following her as we were lead to our table and I was rather happy to see he wasn't staring at her ass, he was staring down my dress...but still at least he was looking at me!

"Thank you." I smiled to the woman as she handed us our menu and hurried off, assuring us she'd be back soon to take our order.

"Like it here babe?"

"I do!" I grinned over at him, scanning the menu for something to eat. "I love love love it." I smiled, tapping at his ankle with my foot. "It's going to be the best night ever."

"It sure is baby." He winked, hand reaching under the table, stroking over my knee. "I'm going to make you happy."

"Ready to order now?" The waitress asked, looking down at us. "Drinks first?"

Jasper tugged his hand away and looked at the menu.

"I'll have a pint of Fosters thanks."

Jasper may look older than twenty-one, but I certainly didn't, there would be no way I'd be served alcohol.

"I'll just have a Pepsi."

"Alright." She spoke, writing it down. "And for main course?"

He ordered a New York strip, going all out whereas I just got a burger and fries. Classy.

"I have to pee." Again, classy. "Back in a minute." I smiled, kissing his cheek before heading off in search of the restrooms.

I found them soon enough, the signs were pretty clear thank goodness, I didn't want to be wandering round and round for ages, looking like a moron.

I was washing my hands when I saw the mark on my neck again.

Ouch, looked rather sore.

I lifted my fingers and ran it over the raised bite mark, feeling my skin torn where his teeth had been. It was bruised and stood out quite a lot against my pale neck. Hmm maybe I should have worn a scarf tonight? Sure I'd look stupid...but that just looked awful, I hoped that it'd go down soon.

I tugged on the edge of my hair, trying to see if it would stretch to cover the mark, but it was miles off. Damn it.

As someone else came into the bathroom, I left quickly, heading back off towards our table, grinning seeing the food there, good! I was so hungry.

"Hey." I smiled sitting back beside him, popping one of my fries in my mouth as I leant across to get the ketchup for my burger.

Dinner was filled with our usual chatter; ideas of where we could go next. Jasper promised me he would take me any place in the world I wanted to go, money no object. He told me to pick a place, but I had absolutely no idea! I just told him I'd think about it and get back to him. That seemed to satisfy him for a while.

"Can we have the bill please?" Jasper called to the passing waitress as we were just finishing up the big chocolate cake.

"Thanks for dinner Jazz." I smiled putting my fork down, wiping my lips on the napkin, making sure I didn't have any chocolate over my face. "It was really nice." I admitted.

"Don't worry about it babe, anything to make you smile." He said, pulling out some bills from his back pocket, passing it to the waitress when she returned with our bill. "Keep the change." He said getting to his feet.

We headed back down the stairs and stopped off in the gift shop, but there wasn't really anything interesting so we were soon going back towards the hotel.

The walk seemed to be taking longer than it did before...and I didn't recognize where we were.

"Jazz...are you sure this is the right way?"

"Of course I am Alice." He muttered, but by the scowl on his face I could see he wasn't. "We'll take a short cut...here." He dragged me up a little alley way, pausing halfway to look at me.

"Don't get mad." He started quietly. "I'm lost."

"Thought so." I frowned. "Right well...I remember recognizing the streets for a few blocks but then it all felt new so maybe –" I paused hearing voices down the other end of the alley.

I looked across and saw two figures making their way towards us, their voices were loud, their laughing over exaggerated. They were stumbling as they walked, clearly, they were drunk.

"Just stay behind me Alice, don't say anything." Jasper said quietly, pushing me behind him as the drunks approached.

"Alright Mmmm...mate?" One of them slurred, stopping in front of Jasper.

Urgh, I could smell the booze on him from here.

"You're a bit o...o...over dressssssed for this part of town, aren't ya? Mate?"

"I'm not your mate." Jasper spoke coldly, his right hand on my stomach, keeping me behind him.

"What you hiding back there?" The other asked, not sounding as drunk as his buddy. He leant around, his eyes roaming me up and down. "Ah...that's what you're doing up here?" He smirked. "Mind if we join in? She seems the type that's up for that." He winked.

"Jasper...no." I said quietly, seeing his hands balling up into fists, but by then it was already too late, he'd lost it, there wasn't anything I could do to stop him and I wasn't risking getting hit trying to!

He lifted his right arm and swung it forwards; I winced at the sound caused by Jasper's fist colliding with the man's cheek.

The man stumbled backwards but stayed on his feet and took a swing at Jasper, knocking him back against me. That's when they started properly fighting, pushing each other up against the walls, punching each other, swearing, spitting...anything they could to get at each other.

I was terrified Jasper was going to get really hurt, this man looked rather strong, though whenever I saw them properly, Jasper seemed to have the upper hand.

I was so transfixed on the fight going on in front of me I hadn't noticed the other man had moved towards me until his breath washed over my face.

"'Ello Sweet'art." He slurred hands behind my head, holding my back against the wall.

Crap...what do I do? I didn't want to shout for Jasper, didn't want to distract him giving the guy an opportunity to hurt him badly.

"Givin' me silent treatment are you?" He laughed loudly, pushing his hips against mine, leaving them there for a moment before grinding against me.

Oh God...please let him stop. This felt wrong, so wrong, his lips pressed on my forehead as he groaned out before moving down my cheeks, finding my lips. I wanted to throw up...it was bloody awful.

When his hands grabbed at my breasts I raised my knee automatically, ramming it into his groin.

He cursed and stumbled backwards, doubled over.

Now what? Damn, why didn't I listen in those self defence classes my Father insisted I took?

There was something about standing on his toe? No hitting him in the nose? Oh hell I didn't know, I just shoved my hands against his shoulders, watching him topple backwards, moaning at the pain I'd caused to his crotch.

"Alice? Baby? Shit Alice! Did he touch you?"

Jasper moved to my side quickly, kicking at the man that was on the floor.

"Fucking bastard." He muttered, pulling me to his side. "I'm sorry baby...come on let's get out of here." He dragged me up the alley way quickly, but when I glanced over my shoulder I saw both men on the floor, one wasn't moving, the other was rocking back and forth.

"Jasper did you kill him?"

"What? No Alice...no he's just a little worse for wear." He sighed, hugging me against his side.

A little up the street we stopped under a street lamp and he looked at me, studying me closely.

"What did he do to you baby?" He insisted and I could see him getting angrier as I spoke, telling him exactly what he did.

I didn't care what happened to me, it was nothing, it didn't hurt, I was more worried about Jasper, his face was all bloody.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I asked, trailing my fingers slowly along his cheek, most of the blood seemed to be coming from his nose.

"No baby, I've been in fights before, that was nothing." He assured me, taking my hand and continuing up the street. "Let's get back."

After about an hour of walking around we finally found our way back to the hotel.

We hurried through lobby, Jasper tried to hide his bloody face from the staff in there and got into an elevator, thankfully it was empty.

"Bloody hell." He frowned seeing himself in the mirror. "I look a right mess." He sighed rubbing his hand across his nose, smearing the blood over the back of his hand.

We reached our floor and his arm wrapped around my waist as we headed back towards our room.

"I swear Alice; if anyone touches you like that again I kill them." He muttered, opening our door, letting me go inside.

I moved over and slumped down on the bed, kicking off my shoes, watching as he moved towards the bathroom, probably going to clean up his face.

He returned about ten minutes later and looked a lot better, he just had slight bruising over his noise, but nothing too serious.

He came over to the bed and sat beside me, pulling his shoes off.

"Well." He started, laying down, letting his eyes close. "It was a nice night until those bastards ruined it." He muttered.

"We can still save the night Jazz?" I murmured, moving myself to straddle him, rubbing my hips gently against his.

His eyes shot open and his hands grabbed onto my hips, pulling me against him. Always eager, always ready.

"Oh I love you so much." He murmured, moving us so he was lay over me. His hand roamed my dress until he found the zip and he carefully pulled that down, shifting my dress off me.

I let my eyes close then, drifting off in the ecstasy.

* * *

**Okay! So I've no idea if that chapter was really really good or just a complete mess!  
Will you let me know? Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything.  
Alright, before you all ready this I have to say one thing! I was sort of planning something like this in my head, but wasn't too sure if it was good to do or not, but someone suggested it in a review so I just went for it. Hope you like it :) P.S Not telling you what _it_ is yet, don't want to ruin it before you've read it!  
Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**I woke early the next morning...well earlier than Jasper. The sun was streaming through the windows...had we not shut the blinds last night? Ah well...we were high enough up, hopefully no-one saw what we were doing.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb Jasper. I looked down at him and couldn't help but smile. He looked so damn adorable! His hair was a complete mess, all tangled and sticking out every way; his right arm was stretched above his head, his hand resting on the pillow. The duvet was pushed down to his waist and his other hand rested on his chest.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent, it was hard to believe he was the man that'd broke many girl's hearts, hard to believe he'd beaten a guy up the night before, in sleep he was almost childlike.

I leant down and pressed my lips to his cheek, whispering; "I love you." In his ear before climbing off the bed, pulling on my pyjama bottoms and shirt that lay on the floor, I'd not used them last night; after Jasper got my dress of me, after we made love, we were both exhausted so fell asleep naked.

Yesterday's paper lay on the little table and I noticed the date on it; July 5th...that meant today was July 6th and tomorrow July 7th. My birthday.

Woah...really?

I was so wrapped up in our travels, in where we were going, what we were doing I hadn't even noticed the dates!

So, I was eighteen tomorrow. A legal adult. That was sort of scary; I wasn't a little girl anymore...well of course not; I was in New York with my boyfriend without any parental consent, of course I wasn't a little girl anymore.

I headed through to the bathroom to take a quick shower and when I returned Jasper was stood in front of the television, hair combed into submission, jeans on but he was still shirtless.

"Morning." I sang, hugging the towel around my body as I moved to his side, putting my arm around his waist.

His arm moved around my shoulders and he hugged me tight to his side.

"I got to go do something today babe." He spoke quietly, pressing his lips to the spot below my ear. "I don't think I'll be long." He shrugged, dropping his arm to grab a shirt, pulling it over his head.

"What?" I frowned looking up at him.

"Ah." He spoke, turning that cheeky grin on me. "Can't tell you now darlin' it's a surprise." He smiled patting his back pocket, checking for his phone, for his wallet.

"A surprise? What for?"

"It's somebody's eighteenth tomorrow." He winked.

So he remembered my birthday and I completely forgot?

"You don't have to get me anything Jazz." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his stomach once he was dressed. I held myself against him and took in his familiar scent, smiling as his arms wrapped tight around me, holding me close to him for a long while before he stepped back.

"Sorry baby, but I do." He grinned, grabbing our bag of dirty laundry before moving towards the door. "Promise I won't be long, I'll get this washed too and I'll bring some lunch back for us. Please don't go anywhere."

He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "I love you beautiful." He closed the door behind him then he was gone.

I stood there for a while, staring at the door, wondering what in the world he was going to get me.

After a while I started to shiver and realized I was still naked save for the towel. I put the towel on the floor and put some clean underwear on along with a shirt and my only remaining pair of jeans, the rest was in the bag which Jasper was taking to the dry cleaners.

Once I was dressed I made the bed and tidied up a little bit, throwing away our old rubbish, making sure we weren't missing anything important like our passports.

All that was done in about half an hour. Now what was I supposed to do?

I flopped down on the freshly made bed and took hold of the remote control, flicking through the television channel finally settling on a channel that was showing a marathon run of _Friends_.

Around two in the afternoon there was a knock at the door so I jumped off the bed and was relieved to see Jasper stood there with our clean laundry in one hand, McDonald's bags and some other bags in the other.

"Missed you babe." He grinned handing me the McDonald's bags before dumping the laundry on the floor.

"Hey...I just tidied up in here." I frowned watching as he placed the other bags on the floor beside his side of the bed.

"I'll tidy it up later." He chuckled. "Now missy, don't be looking in those bags alright? They're surprises for my amazing girlfriend." He smiled, moving over to the bed.

I was tempted to look, of course I was, but I didn't have to wait long, my birthday was tomorrow.

"I didn't know what to get you babe, so I just got you a cheeseburger and some fries, that alright?" He wondered taking it out of the bag, passing it over to me.

"It's fine, thank you." I kissed his cheek, eagerly taking my lunch, I was so hungry!

After lunch we watched a few pay-per-view movies and the day just seemed to fly by.

We ordered room-service in for dinner and come nine pm Jasper was telling me to go to bed because we had a busy day ahead of us tomorrow!

I got changed into my pyjamas, climbed into bed and was actually surprised Jasper wasn't trying to get me to have sex with him, he just lay beside me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Night night beautiful." He murmured, lips at my cheek. "Hope you sleep well."

"Night Jasper." I smiled, happily cuddling close to him.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Alice. Happy Birthday to you!"

I opened my eyes and wiped away the sleep, smiling seeing Jasper stood by the side of the bed, holding a little cup cake with a candle in it.

"Blow it out baby, make a wish."

I smiled and knelt up on the bed, blowing out the candle. I had nothing to wish for, I had everything I wanted.

Once the candle was out he placed the cup cake on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to mine.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him.

The kiss lasted for a while and got a little heavy, but he pulled back before we got too carried away.

"Right then, presents now baby." He grinned, leaning across the bed, lifting the bags up. "The first one is kind of practical." He chuckled, taking out a square package, handing it to me.

I opened it up and smiled seeing a new phone, much better than my old brick.

"It's got a new number Ali, we won't have to deal with all the calls and texts from people." He explained. "Do you like it?"

"I do...thank you." I smiled, leaning across to kiss his cheek before playing around with my new phone, pushing all the buttons seeing what they did.

"Don't break it babe." He chuckled, passing me another package. "I hope you like this."

I opened it up and inside was a long, flat blue box. I opened that and in there was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with one charm attached; an apple with the letters NY engraved on it.

"I thought you could get a charm for it from every place we go." He said quietly, watching me closely. "Like a momentum? Do you get what I mean?"

I laughed quietly looking up at him. "Jasper, it's a wonderful idea, thank you so much."

His smile returned and he climbed off the bed with a little bag in his hand. "Right...Alice." he started, reaching in the bag and taking something out, holding it in his hands but I couldn't see what it was. "Last present."

He slowly got down on one knee and I could practically feel my mouth dropping open.

"Alice. Babe, I love you. You don't know how much I love you; you've made me happy for the first time in a long time." He started. "I want you to know that no matter what happens you can always depend on me, always rely on me." He murmured opening his hands and I saw a little box which he opened revealing a small, beautiful diamond ring. "I'm always going to be here for you, always going to protect you and love you." He smiled. "Mary Alice Cullen." He winked. "Will you marry me?"

He was asking me to marry him?

Oh my God.

Too young. Much too young.

Though...when I thought about it I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. The thought of being with someone else just seemed wrong.

I loved him and he loved me. This was right, this was what I wanted, what he wanted.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Jasper! Yes!" I smiled holding out my hand watching him slide the ring on my wedding finger.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too, so much Jasper." I smiled getting up, pretty much throwing myself at him, knocking him backwards so we were both lay in a heap on the floor. Laughing.

"Now Alice." He started once we'd both calmed down. "We can't have a big wedding...you know that don't you? No real ceremony." He sighed. "We're going to have to go to the registry office."

I should have known that...I mean, who would could to our ceremony? It'd be just me him and the vicar so I guess the registry office was the best thing. I mean as long as we were together, as long as we were married, it didn't matter where.

"I understand that Jazz." I smiled, kissing him one last time. "I can't believe I'm going to get married." I laughed looking down at the ring on my finger. Damn it was beautiful!

"Well we are baby. Today." He grinned. "I mean why wait? It's perfect, it's exactly what we want right?" he smiled.

I nodded in agreement, watching him get up and throw the wrapping paper in the trash.

"Go get yourself dressed babe, long day ahead of us." He smiled.

I went through to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror with a huge smile, amazed at how happy I was right now.

I stared at myself for a while before I started to get dressed.

Preparing to become Mrs Alice Whitlock.

* * *

**Alright! I know some of you may be thinking that they're rushing into this and whatever, but they're young, they're stupid, in love and they've ran away together. It plays well for other things that I have in mind to do later on in the story and I just hope that you liked it :)  
Reiview please! **


	19. Chapter 19

****

**I own nothing.  
Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, but as I think I mentioned before start of the week is busy for me.  
**

* * *

"How's Mrs Whitlock doing?"

I looked up with a grin seeing Jasper sat opposite me.

Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. My husband!

"I'm...amazing." I grinned looking down at my rings. I thought the engagement ring was amazing, but whoa, the wedding ring!

I was worried I wouldn't have any money to buy him a decent wedding ring, but he had his Grandfather's that he insisted on wearing, so I let him, I wasn't going to say no to that.

The wedding wasn't amazing, wasn't spectacular like I'd always dreamt of. We were both there in our jeans and shirts, at a registry office with a bored looking old woman behind the desk, making sure we understood exactly what we were doing whilst staring at my stomach, clearly trying to see if I was knocked up.

"I can't believe I'm married!" I exclaimed, my eyes pinned on my wedding ring for a while before the woman bringing us our sandwiches distracted me.

Jasper insisted we had a light lunch because he was taking me out some place special tonight.

"So babe." He smiled taking a bite of his cheese and ham. "We're going to move on soon. From New York I mean, move someplace else." He shrugged. "We'll go somewhere warm yes? For our honey moon." He winked.

I liked the thought of going somewhere nice and warm; I don't think I've ever been to somewhere warm before. Forks was freezing and New York wasn't exactly hot. "Where to?" I asked.

"How does..." He paused taking another bite of his sandwich. "How does Florida sound baby? Somewhere does south away from the hustle and bustle of Orlando?"

Glad he said that, I wasn't really a fan of theme parks, big rides...nope. Nothing like that. If down south Florida had good shops, good beaches, I would be perfectly happy!

"That sounds perfect Jasper." I smiled finishing half of my sandwich. "This has been the best birthday ever."

"It'll get better Ali, promise." He winked.

Once our sandwiches were done we went to Times Square, he took me to the most amazing little Jewellery store and I saw that it was the place he got my charm bracelet from as the logo on the door matched the one on the box my bracelet came in.

"Whitlock." He spoke to the man behind the glass cabinet.

The man went away and a few minutes later he returned with a long, flat blue box, much like the one I received from Jasper this morning.

"Here babe." He smiled handing it over to me. "I was going to give it you this morning, but having it engraved took longer." He shot the man a glare before looking back to me. "For some reason." He shook his head.

I ignored his childish grudge and opened the box. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket on the end of a silver chain.

After a brief moment of struggle I got the locket open and on one side it said;  
**My heart is yours.  
**And on the other;  
**I love you. J x**

"Jasper." I smiled up at him. "I love it." I moved to wrap my arms around him, pressing my lips to his, a kiss he gladly returned.

"Here." He smiled taking it from me once our lips broke. "Let me put it on." He moved around me, fastening the necklace and letting it go.

It hung perfectly just below my collar bone.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome darlin'." He grinned, winding his arm around my waist, leading me out of the store. "We're going to get you a nice dress." He decided. "For tonight."

I wasn't arguing with that!

I took him to the store I'd gotten my green dress from and automatically I went towards the sale rack, but he led me away, right over to the full priced stuff.

I didn't spend much time there usually so it was nice to have a look at the nicest clothes and not have to worry about cost.

"Babe! What do you think?"

I turned to see Jasper holding a bright bubble gum pink dress up against himself. "Is it my colour?" He turned and glanced at himself in the mirror. "Does it make my butt look big?"

I had to laugh, he looked hilarious and it was slightly worrying how well he was pulling off that camp tone.

"Always wanted a gay best friend." I joked, going over to him. "Even I wouldn't wear that babe." I laughed, leaning up to press my lips to his. "Now stop being camp, don't want any guys thinking they can take you away from me."

He chuckled hanging the dress back up, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"It's supposed to be me that worries about guys taking you away! Not the other way around." He smiled, rubbing his hands over my back. "Don't panic though; no-one is taking your husband from you."

My husband.

That would take a while to get used to. It was slightly scary thinking that I was married, but not so scary that I was regretting it. I was happy to be his wife.

I wondered what my Father would think.

And that was it. That one thought about my Father was enough to make me cry. Crap.

I turned away from Jasper quickly, pretending to be looking through the dresses, wiping my eyes on my left hand.

I missed him. Missed him so much it hurt. In the eighteen years I've been alive I think the longest I'd been away from my Father was about two days and even then I was probably just down the road at Bella's.

"Alice. Come here."

When I looked Jasper had his arms held open, that soft concerned look on his face.

Quickly I moved into his arms, wrapping my own around him, hugging onto him.

He wrapped his arms around me and that was it; he said nothing, he just hugged me, swaying us slowly from side to side.

After a while my tears stopped and I felt slightly better.

"Alright?" He whispered, his lips at my ear.

"I'm alright." I promised, letting go, smiling a little up at him. "Right then. Let's get a dress for me shall we?" I laughed, looking back at the dresses.

His hands stayed on my hips as I looked through the many dresses, he stood behind me, moving as I did, pressing his lips against my neck every so often.

Eventually I settled for a bright red dress. It was nothing like the dress I picked out on my first shopping trip; when I tried it on it didn't make my skin look sickly; it contrasted perfectly and made my hair look jet black.

I loved it and Jasper did too, he insisted on coming into the changing room with me and of course took the opportunity to feel me up when I didn't have my clothes on and if we hadn't been in a completely inappropriate setting I would have gladly gone further. When I had the dress on he told me how much he liked it, how it suited me though I think that had something to do with the fact it showed a little more cleavage than I was used to.

As we reached the checkout I was rather annoyed to see that the guy serving us was the guy from the other day; Jason.

"You alright Ali? You look a little agitated." Jasper said gently laying the dress in front of the guy, taking his wallet out.

"I'm fine." I said quietly glancing up at Jason, seeing him grinning at me, clearly he remembered me.

I didn't want to tell Jasper that this was the guy whose number was written on the receipt for my green dress. Didn't want him to kick up a fuss, cause a scene. It wasn't needed.

He paid for the dress on his card and shoved the receipt into the bag, passing it over to me. "There you go beautiful." He smiled, kissing my cheek gently. "Come on, I've something else planned for us." He grinned, ushering me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking over to see Jason staring after us, I averted my eyes quickly as he winked, ass hole. Wasn't it obvious that I was happy in my relationship? With my perfect husband?

"Central park babe." He answered leading me away from the store, towards the park. "We're going to take a romantic horse drawn carriage ride through it."

I loved that idea, it sounded...perfect!

Jasper seemed to know exactly what I'd like; we hardly ever did anything I wasn't too keen on.

We were soon in the little queue for the horse drawn carriages and I leant against his side, watching the couple in front of us help their giggling children up into the carriage.

"If we ever have kids, I hope they're as happy as they are." I admitted, reaching across to take hold of his hand, squeezing it gently.

He returned the squeeze and chuckled. "If we do have kids I'll make it my goal in life to make sure they're as happy as they can be." He admitted, stepping forwards when the carriage with the family in pulled away.

"How many?" The man at the front asked us.

"Just two." I answered and we were led forwards to a lovely black horse towing a red cart.

Jasper helped me in and we both settled in the seat, looking out as the ride started.

"My name's Tony." The driver spoke after a while of silence. "And this..." He leant forwards tapping the back of the horse. "This is Erik."

"Nice to meet you." I spoke quickly as Jasper seemed rather distracted by something.

After a quick conversation with the driver I turned to look at Jasper.

"What's up?"

He stared at the back of the drivers head for a moment then glanced down to me.

"My Granddad was called Erik." He said quietly and it rather shocked me to see tears in his eyes. "It's...amazing, it's like he's watching over us...convincing me that this is the right decision, that I'm doing this right. That I'm making him proud."

"You are making him proud Jasper." I said gently, stroking my finger under the edge of his eyes, catching the tears that fell. "I know it." I promised him.

This side of Jasper always surprised me.

Usually he was so tough, always putting up that front, keeping everyone at a distance, always trying to protect me, sooth me, but there he was now sat looking at me for comfort, a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks. He looked lost, scared, just like a little boy.

I moved across and knelt up on the seat, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him close to me, kissing his temple. "I love you, so much Jasper." I whispered. "You are an amazing person. You really are."

He was quiet for a moment before moving my arms from around him, pulling me against his side, wrapping his own arms around me.

"I love you too." He whispered, rocking me slowly. "Sorry...I can't help getting upset when I think about him." He admitted, pressing his lips against my cheek. "Right. Let's not be sad. Let's enjoy ourselves yeah? It's our wedding day, it's your birthday." He chuckled, his voice louder now.

"You guys got married today?" The driver, Tony glanced over his shoulder, smiling to us. "Well this ride is on me."

He seemed genuinely happy for us, didn't raise eyebrows at how young we were, didn't give us the disapproving look we received from the woman at the registry office. That meant a lot.

"Thank you." I smiled and Jasper echoed my words moments later.

The ride was perfect, it lasted a good half hour. It was nice to sit in Jasper's arms and take in the sights, nice to feel his lips against my skin every so often and hear him whisper 'I love you' in my ear.

I could have sat there all day, but I had to admit I was glad to get off when it stopped; I was starting to get a numb backside!

After the ride we headed back to the hotel to get ready for this evening.

"You enjoying your birthday so far Ali?" Jasper called through to me as I stood towel drying my hair after a shower.

"I did." I admitted. "Best birthday ever! Thank you."

I came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me and slipped some underwear on, dropping the towel to put my bra on.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?" I asked, glancing over at him slumped out on the bed, his usual position.

"Nope." He chuckled, getting off the bed to tug on his black jeans. "You'll love it though baby, I'm sure."

* * *

"Don't let me trip up!" I exclaimed walking slowly forwards whilst his hands covered my eyes.

"I wouldn't dare darlin'." He murmured, finally coming to a stop. "You ready?"

I could tell we were outside because I could feel a soft breeze. There was some music playing, but I wasn't sure where from.

"Ready."

"Alright." He counted to three before removing his hands from my eyes and I actually gasped at what was in front of me.

We were in Central Park and right ahead of me was a gazebo, beautiful twinkly lights hung all the way around the end and a few Japanese lanterns dotted about.

He led me up the few stairs and in the middle was a table with two chairs.

"Here you go." He pulled the seat back for me and I sat down, looking around, amazed.

"How..." I paused as a man dressed in a tux brought up two _**Caesar**_ salads, my favourite and placed down two glasses of wine, even though I still wasn't old enough, before disappearing again to wherever he came from.

"How the hell did you put this together?" I exclaimed, looking up at him wide-eyed, seeing that smug grin on his face.

"I went to a wedding planner yesterday babe, explained our situation...of course leaving out that we're teenage runaways." He chuckled, having a mouthful of his wine. "Told her it was your Birthday too and that I wanted it to be special, but nothing too public and she helped me put this together." He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" I smiled having a mouthful of the wine myself, wrinkling my nose at first but soon got used to the taste.

The evening was amazing. Perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

For main course we had Steak Diane with some fancy potatoes then for dessert we had the most amazing warm chocolate fudge cake. Yummy.

After we'd finished eating we stayed out there for a while, listening to the music, looking up at the few stars we could see. At around eleven pm we headed home and got there without incident.

Of course, Jasper being Jasper insisted on me having birthday sex, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't up for it however that night it wasn't sex, it wasn't rough or animalistic it was soft, gentle, passionate, it was making love.

I settled down in his arms afterwards, ready for a nice relaxing day tomorrow, I knew after all of today's activities I would be extremely tired.

It really was the perfect day.

* * *

**I know things are going all happy and well for them at the moment, which is nice, but I promise it won't always run so fairytale smoothly!  
Reviews please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything.  
This chapter would have been out a few hours ago but my D key broke...it's surprising how much I use it. Got it fixed now...sort of.  
So sorry in advance; this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter and it is rather short!**

****

**

* * *

**

"Alice! Alice get up babe."

I sat up started hearing Jasper shouting. "What!"

He looked over and looked rather guilty seeing the worry on my face. "Oh...sorry it's nothing bad." He moved to my side quickly, his arms going around my waist. "I've booked us a flight and got everything sorted for our honeymoon." He winked. "We're staying on Captiva Island in Florida."

I pulled out of his arms and lay back down, pulling the covers back around myself.

"Don't scare me like that." I mumbled, closing my eyes feeling his hand rubbing circles around my back.

"Sorry darlin'." He murmured, his lips at my neck now. "The flight is this afternoon, we best get ourselves ready." He chuckled.

I felt the bed shift as he climbed off it then listened as he banged around, probably packing our clothes.

"Al, I'm just going to put these dresses in the bottom of the case right?"

"No!" I gasped sitting up quickly once more, looking over at him holding my two new dresses. "They'll crease!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed moving towards him.

"Babe you're naked." He winked.

"Don't hear you complaining Mr." I smirked, watching as he threw the dresses aside and pulled me onto his lap, hands roaming along my back and down to my thighs.

He leant forwards pressing his lips along my collar bone. "Not complaining baby, it's a lovely sight." He laughed, moving one hand between my legs; fingers inching dangerously close towards...there.

"Jazz..." I started but instantly shut up as his finger slipped inside.

Oh...oh that felt good! So good.

I leant forwards pressing my head against his shoulder as I pushed my hips forwards onto his hand.

I heard his breathing down my ear when he started moving his finger, slowly at first but soon picked up pace and added another finger.

"Feel good?" he asked, lips moving along my neck now.

I couldn't answer him, couldn't speak. My thoughts had gone to mush, my body was heating up, my thighs started to shake.

"Let it out baby." He whispered. "Let it out, you're close."

I did. I couldn't hold back anymore. I let out a moan as I reached my high and buried my face against his shoulder.

"Now, stop distracting me Mrs and go get dressed." He chuckled moving his hands away.

It took me a moment but I finally shuffled off his lap and blushed seeing the damp patch on his sweat pants.

He followed my gaze and laughed again. "Sweetheart don't be worrying about it." He smiled, getting to his feet himself, pulling his pants off, throwing them in the case and replacing them with a pair of jeans. "Ta-da."

"Sorry about that." I laughed putting some clean underwear on then my jeans and a t-shirt.

We spent the morning packing and soon it was time leave.

I loved New York, loved practically every second we were here. I was married here, had my eighteenth birthday here! It was a city that would certainly hold lots and lots of memories.

"Do you think we've got everything?" I asked, giving the room one last scan, picking up a pair of Jasper's boxers from behind the bed. "Yeah, doubt they'd be too pleased to find these." I laughed chucking them into the last open case. "Right, I think that's it. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready babe." He closed the case and tugged them both over to the door. "Come on beautiful, let's go somewhere warm." He winked. "Looking forwards to seeing you in a bikini."

I just rolled my eyes at the typical Jasper like comment and followed him towards the elevators then down to the reception where he checked us both out.

"Bye bye New York!" He called pulling me into the back of our waiting cab.

After a short drive back to JFK, a rather easy trip through check in and security, we were on the plane on our way to Southwest Florida International Airport.

"Now babe." Jasper said, moving to sit on the foot rest of my seat. He'd gotten us first class again. I really didn't deserve him! "When we get the Florida we have an hour and a half drive to Captiva." He sighed. "I've got us a car booked."

"It's not too bad I suppose." I smiled. "Where are we staying in Florida?" I wondered, kicking my shoes off putting my feet in his lap, grinning as he started to rub them, just as I wanted him to.

"A nice sea front villa." He spoke, keeping his eyes on my feet, watching what he was doing. "It's only a little one, but it's big enough for me and you darlin'."

"It sounds perfect Jazz." I admitted, laying my head back, closing my eyes as what he was doing started to relax me.

About three hours later we finally came into land and as I glanced out the window I was amazed at how sunny and bright it looked, especially because it was just gone six pm.

We made our way, hand in hand, through the airport to collect our luggage.

Once we were out of the hustle and bustle we went towards the parking lot where Jasper collected the pre-booked car. I was surprised to see it wasn't anything flash; it was just a little white car which he said was apparently best as it reflected the light and therefore the heat.

"Here we are babe, sunshine state." He grinned starting up the car once we were both strapped inside. "We'll grab some McDonalds or something on the way up, it's getting late." He shrugged.

"It's amazing." I looked out the window seeing the palm trees as we headed out of the airport. "So sunny...so...so amazing!" I laughed turning to look up to him, glad he suggested getting something on the way, I was starving!

About forty minutes into the drive we went through the drive through at McDonalds and ate our burgers in the car before we headed off, doing the other half of our journey.

It was beautiful, all of it.

As we neared Captiva the sea came into view and the waters were just sparkling! I'd never seen anything like it. The waters in Forks were dull, stormy and dark. Nothing like this.

Already I could tell that I would have trouble moving on from this place. I was born to live in the sun, not in a rainy cold town where I was brought up.

"Here baby. Home sweet home for now." Jasper chuckled as he slowed then finally stopped outside a pretty white wooden villa.

I jumped out of the car and was instantly hit by the heat.

It was seven forty, it was dark, but it was boiling! Madness!

"Jasper this is..."

"Amazing?" He guessed, grabbing the cases from the trunk, pulling them up the stairs towards the front door. "Keys are in my back pocket babe; will you get them and undo the door?"

I nodded and slipped my hand into his pocket, laughing as he shoved his backside out, trapping my hand in his pocket. "Pack it in you horny bugger." I scolded, finally getting my hand and the keys out, going to unlock the door.

Inside was...yes amazing. That word was being overused, but I couldn't think of anything else!

There was a huge open plan living, kitchen and dining area that took up the first floor, then as we ventured upstairs there was a beautiful bedroom with a large widow looking out onto the sea and out a side door was a little balcony, giving the same view as the window.  
We had a pretty simple bathroom with a toilet, sink and bath/shower. Everything we needed.

"Jasper, you are the best." I sighed flopping down onto the sofa once we'd unpacked. "This is just...perfect! I couldn't dream of anything this perfect." I said, leaning into his side once he sat beside me, his arm draping over my shoulders.

"Glad you like it darlin' all I want is for you to be happy." He admitted, rubbing my hand up and down my upper arm slowly. "We should think about getting to bed. I'm taking you shopping tomorrow, buying you suitable clothes. Shorts, t-shirts...nice bikini." He winked.

"That's all your interested in isn't it?" I laughed, moving to straddle him, pressing my lips against his. "Carry me to bed?" I grinned; wrapping my arms around his neck and when he stood up, my legs went around his waist.

"I just want you to be comfortable Ali, it can get real hot here and I want you to be nice and cool." He grinned, giving me a gentle squeeze as he carried me up the stairs towards our bedroom.

Nothing happened that night, I think we were both too tired from travelling and rather worn out from the heat, even though we did have air conditioning. We just lay in the bed and soon fell into nice sleep.

We awoke early the next day and went right out to the local town which was about a good thirty minute drive away.

Our first real full day in Florida was spent shopping, of course, I wasn't complaining.

Jasper bought me so many clothes I was sure I'd need a new suitcase, but he just said we'd leave any old clothes we didn't want here for some other people.

He convinced me into getting a skimpy black bikini, it was a little showy for my liking, but I guess I could enjoy teasing him in it, something to look forwards to whenever we went swimming or to the beach.

As well as many pairs of shorts, shoes, t-shirts, dresses and the bikini, I bought a beach skirt that I could wear so if I started to feel a little uncomfortable in the swimming outfit, I could simply put that on.

After we finished getting clothes we went to Wal-Mart and got at least two weeks worth of food though of course we'd have to make frequent visits to top up things that wouldn't last very long such as bread and milk.

It was still light as we reached the villa, however it took us an hour or so to get all the bags inside and unpacked, so when we were finally done. It was dark.

"I'm ordering us a pizza." I decided, grabbing the phone and getting the number from the book. I ordered us a large pepperoni and chicken wings. Sure we'd just spent way over $200 on shopping...but I gathered that neither one of us could actually be bothered to cook anything.

"Good call babe." He laughed slumping beside me onto the sofa once I'd ordered. "We're going to start cooking tomorrow, can't keep having take out." He laughed, putting his feet up on the coffee table but put them down once I swatted at them.

The night was quiet. We ate the pizza, watched a nice movie then headed to bed.

He promised me our honeymoon would start properly tomorrow. No more boring shopping, no more unpacking, we could have a swim in our private pool or go and enjoy the beach. Anything I wanted.

I loved that he did that, loved that he let me do whatever I wanted, but I just worried what I wanted wasn't what he wanted. I didn't want to force him into doing things he'd rather not. He kept insisting though that as long as I was happy, he was happy...but I knew that couldn't be true, knew if I made him shop for days and days on end he would not be happy!

I decided then that I'd make sure we'd do some Jasper friendly activities...whatever that may be. I'll ask him about it sometime, maybe.

I looked up and saw he was asleep, his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and he was snoring quietly. So adorable.

I stretched out on my side of the bed and let my eyes close.

After a while off tossing and turning I finally drifted off into a nice, deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, they really help me with where this story is going! Keep them coming :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything.  
Sorry this chapter took forever to upload, things are getting hetic! I've been writing this chapter for a few days actually! Anyway, it's up now, hope you enjoy it.**

****

**

* * *

**

"_Eighteen year old Alice Cullen and eighteen, soon to be nineteen year old Jasper Whitlock have been missing from their homes in Forks Washington since late June. We have the full story after this break."_

I sat in front of the large television early the next morning.

We were on the news...oh my goodness we were on the news!  
We weren't missing though, I'd told my Father I was leaving, nothing to worry about. Why couldn't he believe me? Why did he have to get the press involved!

"Jasper!" I shouted getting up and moving to the bottom of the stairs quickly. "Jasper!"

I heard banging around upstairs then he was there, running down in his boxers.

"Shit! Alice what?" He looked around as if expecting to see some sort of intruder...that's when I noticed the lamp in his hand.

Despite everything, I laughed.

"Put that down." I tugged it out of his hand and dumped it at the bottom of the stairs. "We're on the news Jasper." I moved towards the sofa, sitting myself down there, leaning against his side when he joined me.

"Wh –" He started but stopped as the report came back on.

"_Eighteen year old Alice Cullen and eighteen, soon to be nineteen year old Jasper Whitlock have been missing from their homes in Forks Washington since late June. The pair were romantically involved; those who knew them said how close they'd gotten so quickly."_

She stopped as pictures of me and Jasper appeared beside her. Urgh, our school photos. He of course looked good; I looked like a complete fool.

"_There have been reported sightings of the pair in Montana, California and New York."_

We've been to Montana and New York...seems we have look-a-likes in California!

"_Now, in an exclusive interview we have Mark Cullen, Father of the missing girl."_

The camera pulled back revealing my Father sat there...oh he looked awful. He'd lost weight; his eyes were sunken back and were red and bloodshot. I'd done that to him. That was my fault.

"_Mr Cullen, tell us in your own words how you're feeling about the loss of your daughter."_

"_She's not dead!" _My Father snapped before taking a deep breath and going on._ "My life has stopped since she left. She meant everything to me, only family I had." _He shook his head and when the camera zoomed in I saw the tears in his eyes. _"I just...keep thinking of her out there somewhere, scared, cold. I want her to come home." _He started to sob. _"Baby, if you're watching...please come back, I'm not mad, I won't shout at you. I just want to know you're safe. Please baby...please."_

The camera moved away from him to focus back on the news reporter.

"_If anyone has any news as to the whereabouts of Alice Cullen or Jasper Whitlock call the missing person's hotline or missing international. Both of the numbers are on your screen but are also on our website."_

The screen changed so both our photos were covering most of it with the numbers people needed to call below.

"Alice?" Jasper spoke quietly, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Alice are you alright?"

I turned slowly to look up at him and nodded a little. "Yeah...I'm fine." I whispered but we both knew that was a lie.

I couldn't get the image of my Father out of my head, he looked awful...he looked sick. I wanted to go home, wanted to be with him, comfort him, tell him how sorry I was, yet the thought of being back there, going back to normal life with school and work and everything was terrible!

"I want to call him Jasper." I said already leaning over to grab my phone from the side but he snatched it off me.

"Alice no!" he exclaimed, holding the phone up, out of my reach. "He'll have this number then! The calls won't stop...he'll talk you into going home."

I gave up trying to reach for my phone after it was clear it wasn't happening. "I don't want to go back home Jasper. I love you, you're my husband and I want to live with you...it's just..." I paused feeling the tears again. "I want my Dad! Did you see how bad he looked? That was my fault."

"No Alice it wasn't your fault. He's the one that drove you away...he got that woman." He shook his head putting my phone back on the table, taking hold of both of my hands. "Think about it baby, if you were back there who's to say you'd be happy? Sure for the first few weeks you'd be Daddy's little girl again, but then he'd get bored and focus all his attention on her, then where will you be?"

I thought about that; it made sense I supposed. Just because I go back doesn't mean anything will be any different, doesn't mean he'll all of a sudden get rid of Charlotte.

With a reluctant sigh I slumped back on the sofa and switched the television off.

"What are we doing today then Jazz?"

He grinned and got to his feet. "We're going to the beach baby." He winked, leaning down to kiss my nose. "Come on, go get dressed."

I changed into my bikini and wrapped the beach skirt around my waist. On my feet I wore a plain pair of flip flops, weren't the most comfortable of shoes but once we got to the beach I'd be taking them right off!  
Jasper wore his swimming trunks underneath some jogging bottoms, leaving himself bare chested, he also wore flip flops and didn't complain once about how uncomfortable they were!

He packed a bag for us with some towels, bottled water and our phones then stinking of sun cream, we stepped out of the front door and into the sweltering Florida summer heat.

The good thing about having a sea-front villa? When we stepped outside, we were right on the beach!

"Whoa." I smiled looking out across the water.

"Amazing right?" Jasper chuckled, arms wrapping around my waist. He lifted me up and hugged me in his arms as he went towards a pair of deck chairs underneath a rather large umbrella.

He set me down in one of the chairs and then took off his sweatpants, dumping them on the sand. He kicked off his flip flops and slumped beside me with a grin.

"Amazingly amazing!" I grinned taking my own flip flops off, putting my feet up on the edge of the deck chair.

Who knew? I might actually get a tan for once in my life! Oh that'd be nice.

Jasper reached one of his hands across and tugged at the edge of the skirt. "Take it off darlin' come on." He murmured, his accent coming out.

Whenever he used that voice I couldn't say no! He had me wrapped right around his little finger.

I batted his hand away and took my skirt off, leaving me in my bikini.

I felt a little awkward...most of my body was on show for anyone who wanted to look.

"Relax love." He murmured, pulling at my arms. I'd crossed them over my chest and my legs were pulled right up. "Lie back and relax. You've nothing to be embarrassed about, you look so bloody sexy!" he smirked. "I'm going to enjoy making all the guys jealous." He winked. "They'll want you...but I have you."

Oh great. I knew exactly what that meant; he'd be kissing me all the time, groping me, rubbing his hands over me, anything to show everyone I was his.

Reluctantly I dropped my arms to my side and stretched out my legs, looking up at the umbrella.

"Are you sure I look alright?" I asked, crossing my ankles.

He nodded, rubbing his hand down my arm slowly. "Baby, you look incredible. Honestly. Any man would be lucky to have you." He spoke. "But any man won't get to see how great it is to have you because I have you!" He chuckled.

We lay in the sun for quite a while not really saying anything, at one point I thought Jasper had dozed off as his fingers had stopped roaming along my body.

When the heat started to get a little bit too much I sat up and tapped his chest.

"Jazz...I want to go in the water." I said getting up, wincing at the heat of the sand. "See you in there."

I didn't have time to wait for him to say anything, my feet were burning! I dashed off quickly across the sand and was soon met with the cool relief of the sea. I went in until it was up to my waist...which wasn't actually far, before turning to glance back at the deckchairs.

I watched as Jasper slowly got up, stretching out his arms. It was obvious when the heat off the sand started to burn as he did a comical jump before sprinting towards the water.

"Bloody hell!" He announced moving towards me. "Could fry an egg on those sands." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled leaning into his embrace, putting my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for bringing me here Jasper, I love it...really." I admitted and I did. It was so warm! So sunny and happy. It was, as I'm sure I've mentioned before, amazing!

He pressed his lips to my cheek then moved them down my neck. "You're welcome darlin' I'm glad you love it." He whispered. "Any place in particular you fancy going next?" he asked, hands rubbing over my back.

"Somewhere completely different." I decided. "Somewhere neither of us has ever been before so we can explore it together." Sure I loved that Jasper knew where we were all the time, knew where we were going, what the best places were and whatever...but I wanted a real adventure, wanted a place where we could get lost together and find amazing places together.

"England?" Jasper suggested. "I've been to Wales, Scotland, Ireland...but never England. How do you fancy going there? We can go to Blackpool...ride the donkey's on the beach." He chuckled. "Go to Manchester and London." He said and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"England it is!" I grinned wrapping my legs around his waist. "I wonder how it is over there...they use a load of odd words." I laughed, only knowing what I'd seen on television. "Speak so posh!"

He chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Baby...you're going to be a little disappointed when you get there." He spoke. "They don't all speak with that extremely posh accent, don't walk around in suits with their butlers whilst drinking tea." He laughed, kissing my cheek again. "They're normal people darlin'."

"We'll see." I said. "I'll make it my mission to find a real true posh English person!" I joked, trailing my fingers through his hair slowly. "Trust me Jazz." I grinned hugging myself against him, using him as my float as I usually did whenever we were in the water.

The rest of the afternoon we spent at the beach; switching between being in the water and lying on the deckchairs.

It was now seven pm and I sat in front of the television whilst Jasper pottered around in the kitchen.

He was making us our dinner. I was a little bit worried but he'd promised me he'd be able to put something good together.

He was in there for a good half hour, maybe more, but finally he called me through to the dining room.

"Home made Cheese-burgers." He announced. "And store bought fries." He chuckled pulling a chair out for me, waiting until I was sat down before sitting himself opposite me. "I hope you like them...the burgers are veggie." He admitted. "Though we could do with something healthier for once."

To my surprise, which was probably a little mean on Jasper, dinner was amazing!

Everything was cooked perfectly, it all tasted wonderful. Though I was sure he'd said otherwise at some point, Jasper was an amazing cook.

Afterwards we settled down on the sofa with a box of Maltesers and he'd convinced me to watch a horror film. Great.

That night in bed I spent it clinging onto Jasper for dear life, terrified a bunch of zombies would come breaking through our window and eat us.

He tried to convince me nothing was going to happen but he double checked the window's were locked when I asked him to and promised to stay awake until I fell asleep, which I did around one am.

* * *

**Again, sorry this took forever to upload!  
Reply please :)**


	22. Chapter 22

****

**I don't own anything.  
Sorry this took ages to upload but things are getting busy so I may onlyy be able to manage one update every 1/2 weeks. Sorry for the delay but I promise to keep updating I will not just abandon this story! I will finish it.**

**

* * *

**

Our time in Florida just flew by!

Three whole weeks we were there but it only seemed like a few days.

We spent our days there doing pretty much the same thing; lazy mornings in watching television, afternoons spent lounging around in the sun at the beach and in the evenings Jasper took me out to the many perfect Island restaurants followed by a nice swim in our pool before bed.

After the first few nights I don't think we ever went to sleep straight away, Jasper made sure I was thoroughly tired out first.

"Oh darlin'...where are you?"

I smiled hearing Jasper's voice ringing out from downstairs, I checked myself in the mirror before heading out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming baby." I dashed down the stairs quickly and right into his waiting arms. "Do we really have to go?"

He chuckled quietly wrapping his arms tight around my waist, pulling me close.

"We don't...but you want to go someplace new right?" he whispered, his lips at my ear. "Me and you on our adventure. What sort of adventure would it be if we stayed in the same place forever?"

He had a point. It wouldn't be an adventure at all, it'd just be moving out to some new place.

"Okay okay...well, let's go to England!" I smiled letting go of him as he picked up our cases, pulling them out towards our car.

We had a one pm flight out from Orlando international airport direct to Manchester airport which usually wouldn't be so bad, but considering Orlando was three and a bit hours from Captiva and we had to be at the airport two hours before our flight that meant we were leaving at seven am.

Much too early.

I fell asleep on the car ride up to Orlando and was awoken by Jasper trailing his tongue over my jaw. Gross.

"Get off." I groaned pushing him away as I opened my eyes. "Ouch." The sun was blindingly bright! I rubbed at my eyes and I was finally able to see without squinting. "Are we here already?" I asked looking at the clock seeing it was now ten thirty am.

"Yeah, you fell asleep, let me do all the hard driving." He chuckled starting the car again once the man ahead of us directed us up to the multi-story car park where we'd drop our rental car off.

After the car was handed over we checked ourselves and our bags in and went through security leaving us with a whole hour to kill.

"Breakfast time!" Jasper announced, pulling us past the throngs of people to an overpriced little cafe in the duty free area. "What do you want beautiful?" he wondered, pushing the menu towards me.

"Eh..." I looked at it but was hit by a sudden wave of sickness. "Order me whatever you're having...I need the toilet." I dropped the menu and dashed off to the restrooms.

I just made it to the toilet before throwing up and was thankful no-one was in the bathroom at the time, I was making awful retching noises whilst it happened...didn't want to worry anyone.

I emerged a few minutes later and looked at myself in the mirror. Good job I had short hair, it'd be nasty getting it all in there.

I rinsed my face and swilled my mouth out with the water from the water fountain before returning to the table where Jasper sat, two cooked breakfasts in front of him. Urgh.

"Jazz I'm not feeling to good." I admitted looking at the food, the smell of it knocking me sick again. "I can't eat this, I'm sorry."

He didn't look angry that he'd spent however much on all this and I wasn't going to eat it, he only looked concerned.

"Don't worry about it baby." He reached his hand across and placed it on mine, squeezing it gently. "You're probably excited about going to England." He grinned.

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled.

In the end I managed to eat a sausage and some toast, but that was all; I didn't want to push it and end up throwing up on the long nine hour flight.

Finally we were able to board the flight and I wasn't surprised to see Jasper had gotten us first class again. He really did spoil me!

I settled into my seat and pulled the belt on, laying back and closing my eyes, not being able to wait for takeoff when I would be able to transform the seat into a bed and then hopefully sleep most of the way there.

"Ali darlin' are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Jasper peering over the partition at me, the worry clearly written all over his stupidly handsome face.

"No." I mumbled but smiled a little, not wanting him to freak out. "I think I just ate something funny." I shrugged. Or maybe it was time of the month...I mean I was due on...shit ...last week? Week before?

"What's the date Jazz?" I asked quickly, sitting straight up to look at him clearer.

"July 30th...why babe?"

"Eh...nothing."

Shit, two weeks late? Why hadn't I even noticed? Damn Jasper for being so damn perfect that I got all wrapped up in him!

We said nothing to each other until we were half an hour into the flight.

"Is it your Dad's birthday or something?" Jasper spoke quietly, moving to sit himself on the foot rest of my seat.

"No...His birthday is December sixth...why?"

"Just thought maybe that's the reason you're acting a bit...odd today." He shrugged then put his hand on my knee. "No offence baby."

"None taken." I smiled taking his hand and squeezing it again. "I got to go to the restroom alright? I won't be long." I got up and moved towards the toilets, frowning seeing they were occupied.

I leant back against the little wall and looked at the passengers sat in premium; at least half of them were asleep; there wasn't really much else to do on a flight.

"Hi."

I looked down and smiled lightly seeing a little boy waving at me. He looked about three years old, maybe a little older.

"Hi." I repeated, looking next to him seeing a middle aged woman asleep. "Is that your Mommy?" I wondered.

He nodded stretching out his legs on the seat, looking at her for a moment before his eyes were back on me.

"I'm bored." He announced tugging on the seat of headphones that lay next to him. "Mummy promised she'd play jigsaws with me all the way home, but she went to sleep!"

"Why don't you try to go to sleep?" I suggested, looking to the toilet. What was taking them so long?

"No!" He gasped as if that was the most stupid idea ever. "You're boring!" And just like that his mood changed and he was scowling at me.

Thankfully the restroom door opened and I got inside, locking it behind me. "Fuck." I muttered, putting the toilet lid down and sitting on it.

So; I was two weeks late and I'd been feeling sick all morning.

Of course my instant thought as that I was pregnant...but we'd always been so careful! Always used protection, we'd never once forgotten, I was certain.

I couldn't be pregnant!

I wasn't ready for a baby...oh yeah, as if that mattered, as if I all of a sudden wouldn't be pregnant, just because I wasn't ready to be.

I was getting ahead of myself. I might not even be pregnant! There could be a perfectly good explanation as to why I was late and I could just be throwing up because of a twenty-four hour bug or something of the sort.

Slowly I lifted up my shirt and inspected my stomach in the mirror, trying to see if it looked any bigger, but it was still flat. I pressed my hand along it and I realized I felt slightly bloated. Was that a sign of being pregnant? Hell I didn't know.

What if I was pregnant? What was I going to do? I was not ready to be a Mom; I doubted Jasper wanted to be a Daddy yet! Shit what was I supposed to do?

"Babe?"

I dropped my shirt hearing Jasper's hesitant voice coming from the other side of the door. I opened it up quickly then saw the relief flood his face.

"Glad you're in this one...went knocking on that other door and was greeted by a grumpy old man." He laughed a little putting his arm around me pulling me out into the uncomfortably narrow space. "You alright? You were in there ages."

I shrugged his arm off so we could move back to our seats easily and nodded. "I'm fine, sorry just had a bit of a stomach ache."

I smiled seeing that he'd changed my seat into the bed and I climbed into it, pulling the blanket up around myself.

He settled down next to me and his arms wrapped around me. "We'll be there soon...well, eight more hours, but when we do we can go straight to bed, everything will be alright and you'll feel better in the morning."

His hand rubbed over my stomach and I could feel the tears building up in my eyes at the fear of being pregnant. The fear of having a baby. I was not cut out for Motherhood. I knew nothing about kids! I'd managed to make that little boy angry before so easily...I didn't even know what I'd done wrong!

The next thing I knew I woke up alone as Jasper had moved back to his seat with his crappy aeroplane food in front of him.

I leant up and glanced down at him, looking at the food wondering if I should chance having some, but seeing that thick gravy all over it...I thought I best not.

"Sorry baby, I didn't want to wake you...if you're hungry I can get them to bring you something?" He suggested.

"Urgh, no don't worry about it." I smiled, moving to sit on his foot rest, leaning my head against the partition. "I don't think I could manage eating anything right now." I shrugged, resting my hands in my lap, resisting the urge to prod at my stomach...as if it'd changed in the past...however long it'd been. "How long's left Jazz?"

"An hour love."

Woah, an hour really? I'd been asleep for seven hours?

"Good, I need a comfy bed." I laughed; putting my feet on his lap once he'd finished his food and put the tray on the floor. "Where we staying anyway?"

"I've got us a room booked at the Place Apartment hotel." He smiled taking my shoes off

"Apartment hotel? What does that even mean?" I frowned...either it was one thing or the other!

He chuckled lifting up one of my feet and starting to rub it. "They do standard hotel rooms...but they also do apartments. I've gotten us a nice apartment baby." He said squeezing my foot. "You're going to love it."

Of course I was going to love it; Jasper never did anything I didn't love! Everything he did was perfect.

Soon enough we were both in our seats preparing for landing and I was glad that it was a rather smooth landing; I reckon I would have thrown up if it were bumpy.

* * *

"Alice, baby I know you're tired but please try and stay awake! Don't want you falling asleep and falling over." Jasper said when we were finally in line for a cab.

It was three am here, meaning it felt like ten pm for us...but I was still knackered, we had an early start yet I did sleep all day. Strange.

"Sorry." I mumbled rubbing at my eyes, trying to wake myself up. "I just feel so...out of it. I'll be better tomorrow I'm sure."

It was only a short cab ride from the airport to our hotel and as usual I was amazed. The room...well apartment room was massive! It had a sitting room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a large bathroom with both a shower and a bath. I could live here!

"Jasper...you're amazing." I turned to face him as he dumped our bags down by the sofa. "Thank you so much...I don't deserve this." I wrapped my arms around him, smiling when he pulled me close.

"You deserve the world darlin' and I'll try my hardest to make sure you get everything you ever want." He whispered, rubbing his hands over my back slowly. "Now come on, it's really late, we should get to bed."

As he slept I lay awake, cautiously rubbing my fingers over my stomach, trying to see if much had changed, if there was any sign that I was pregnant. I really wished I wasn't...I wasn't ready.

If we went out tomorrow and I was pretty sure we would...I'd get a pregnancy test to put my mind at rest once and for all...I couldn't even begin to think what I'd do if I was pregnant.

Jasper would leave me...I was certain, even though he had said he wouldn't ever leave me, even though he said he'd stick by me if I did get pregnant. He was still a man, he'd still want sex and we couldn't do that whilst I was pregnant or if we had a baby around.

This was far too complicated.

Why didn't I do the responsible thing and go on the pill or something?

Now I was lumped with a kid and no husband.

Urgh!

I was stressing much too much. I might not even be pregnant.

I'd find out tomorrow, once and for all and then deal with the consequences.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think of this...turn of events!  
Review please :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own anything.  
Woah check me getting a chapter out on a monday!**

**

* * *

**I woke before Jasper the next morning and silently got myself dressed, I needed to go and buy a pregnancy test, needed to find out whether I was pregnant or not, I wanted to do all this without Jasper knowing, didn't want him getting angry before I was sure.

I left our room and headed down into the lobby, looking at the tired looking lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me...can you tell me where the nearest chemist is?" I asked.

It seemed to take her a while to understand what I was asking but finally she blinked a few times and nodded.

"When you go out of here, take the first left and it's on the end of that street. Opens in half an hour."

"Thanks." I called over my shoulder as I made my way out into the cold morning. Strange...it was summer but I had a coat on!

I walked slowly the way she told me, not wanting to get there too quick only to have to wait.

It surprised me how awake I was, I didn't seem to have jet lag at all! I was wide awake maybe that was due to how worried, how scared I was.

When I reached the chemist I had to wait twenty minutes, great seems I wasn't slow enough!

I slumped down on a bench outside and looked around seeing quite a few people heading down the streets and rather a lot of cars. This was much busier than the lazy island of Captiva we'd just been to but it was nothing compared to the hectic, manic lifestyle of New York. I wasn't quite sure what I preferred; I liked how laid back Florida was, I loved lounging on the beach, doing nothing for hours on end...though I did soon become bored. New York was amazing for shopping, the atmosphere was incredible! Maybe if I was ever thinking of settling down in once place I'd go for somewhere like Manchester, somewhere in between.

Finally, after what seemed like many long agonizing hours though really it was less than half an hour, a woman unlocked the door and switched the sign from 'closed' to 'open'.

I jumped up and dashed inside, taking advantage of being the only customer in there for the moment. I didn't want people seeing what I was buying, didn't want to see their disapproving looks, didn't want to see they were judging me.

If I was pregnant I knew exactly what people would think! I'd be that slutty teenager, the foolish girl who got herself pregnant, who was careless. I'd have the baby they'd all feel sorry for because I'd be a no good mother, one who'd rather go out then spend time with her child. Though I knew that wouldn't be me. I wasn't foolish or careless, we'd been taking precautions! And if I was pregnant then I'd step up to the job and be a good Mom...to the best of my ability anyway, I'd learn how to care for my child, go to classes, read books...do whatever it took. Sure I wasn't ready to be a parent yet, but I wasn't going to let a poor baby suffer because of that.

"Can I help you with something?"

I flinched as someone spoke. I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even see her approaching. I looked at her and smiled, ready to say no and go searching for myself...but this place was rather large.

"Um...can you tell me where..." I paused looking up at her, worried what she'd think however she smiled knowingly at me and spoke again.

"Where the sanitary towels are? Where the condoms are? Or the pregnancy tests?" Clearly she'd worked here long enough to know what young, embarrassed girls were after.

"Pregnancy tests." I mumbled following her as she led me down the aisles towards them. "Which is best?" I asked looking at the many different brands. "Most accurate?" I didn't want a wrong reading! It'd be terrible if it said I wasn't pregnant but it ended up that I was...I'd be devastated!

She picked up one in a blue box and handed it over to me. "This one dear." She smiled. "And don't look so worried...we all make mistakes."

I nodded coyly and took it from her, thanking her before hurrying off towards the cashier, needing to get out of there quickly.

After paying for it I dashed out of the store quickly and noticed a McDonalds across the way.

I was going to do it there...no-way could I do it back in the hotel! What if Jasper was up? He'd want to know what I was doing and I wouldn't be able to tell him unless I was sure I was or not.

There were only three people in McDonalds; two men in suits and a young woman. I managed to slip into the restrooms unnoticed.

The instructions on the box were pretty simple; I did as it said then sat on the edge of the loo waiting for the result.

"Come on!" I whined looking down at the stick. Bloody hell how long did it take?

Okay...finally! The lines started to appear...two pink lines. What did that mean? Maybe I should have read what the results meant first!

_No lines – not pregnant.  
Two lines, both faint – test again in a few weeks/consult a doctor.  
Two lines, one faint – high chance of pregnancy  
Two clear lines – pregnant._

Two clear lines. Clear strong lines.

"Oh my God." I dropped it onto the floor and buried my face into my hands. "I'm pregnant." I lifted my head and pressed a hand to my stomach. How could I possibly be! I was going to have a baby.

Well shit.

I got up slowly and picked the test of the floor, going to put it in the bin. I washed my hands and headed out back into the restaurant.

I decided to get Jasper some breakfast from here, if he was up when I got back he'd want to know where I went and I wasn't sure I was ready to tell him I was pregnant yet.

"Hi." I nodded to the man behind the desk. "Can I have...two sausage muffins, no egg and two hash browns?"

He nodded and tapped the order in before telling me the cost. I passed the money over then leant against the edge of the desk waiting for it to come.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at the man who'd taken my order and nodded lightly. "I'm fine...why?"

"Sorry, it's probably none of my business." He shrugged passing the bag over with my food in. "You just look a bit...scared." He smiled sticking a few napkins in the bag.

"No...I'm fine honest." I lied grabbing the bag. "Thanks."

I went straight back to the hotel after getting the food and thankfully Jasper was still asleep, gave me time to stop looking so scared.

When I returned from the bathroom I expected Jasper to be awake but he was still asleep! I went over to the bed and moved to straddle him. "Jazzy." I whispered, pressing my lips against his cheek, then his ear. "Wakey wakey!"

Took him a while but his hands finally moved to my hips where he clutched onto them.

"What a nice sight in the morning." He chuckled then turned his head to the right, catching sight of the McDonald's bag. "You got me McDonald's baby? Well aren't you the best." He grinned.

"I am." I laughed getting off him, passing him his muffin and hash brown before tucking into my own, surprised I was able to eat it without feeling sick.

We ate in silence, watching the local news, but the second Jasper finished he moved to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You okay? You look rather pale." He admitted, kissing my cheek as I finished up what I was eating.

I shrugged getting up to tidy our rubbish away. "I need to talk to you Jasper." I admitted quietly, turning to face him seeing he'd now moved to the edge of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees, his head on his hands.

"...What is it baby?"

"Baby." I repeated his last word, hoping he'd get it from that and I wouldn't have to say the actual words but of course Jasper remained clueless as ever.

"Yeah? What?"

I moved over to him slowly and sat on the floor in front of him. "Before when I went to get out breakfast I stopped off at the chemist." I started, not sure why I was bothering telling him the story, surely just telling him I was expecting was the only thing that mattered. "I got a pregnancy test and...It was positive." I said glancing up to see him staring at me wide-eyed. "I'm pregnant Jasper...I'm going to have a baby."

He said nothing and that scared me more than anything he could have said.

I started rambling then, not knowing what else to do; "You don't have to have anything to do with it...you don't have to be a Daddy, you can leave, I can go back to my Dad and we won't ever speak of this again. You don't have to stand by me, don't have to raise this baby...I'll do it on my own, my Dad will help. I can always put it up for adoption I –"

He got off the bed and knelt in the little space in front of me, taking hold of my hands.

"I'm not having some stranger raise my child." He whispered, rubbing his thumbs in circles on my palms. "Alice. I love you. You're my wife! I'm going to stand by you through this. I said I would remember?" He wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to his chest. "It's not what we want right now, but I promise you darlin' everything is going to be alright. We'll make it work."

I collapsed against his chest and wrapped my arms tight around him.

"I'm scared Jasper." I whispered burying my face against his neck. "I can't be a Mommy! I don't know anything! I'll be a crap Mom!" I whined feeling the tears starting to fall.

Was this what I was really scared of? That I'd be bad at being a Mother? I think it was as I didn't feel as relieved as I thought I would knowing Jasper would stand by me...maybe because deep down I knew he would?

"I have no good example to follow." I whispered, feeling my tears falling onto his chest. "My Mom was awful! What if I'm like her? What if I'm worse?" I cried.

"Don't cry Alice." Jasper sighed moving me around on his lap so I was leant back against his chest. "Pleases don't cry." He begged pressing his lips against my neck. "You're going to be an amazing Mom." He soothed, rocking me slowly from side to side. "You're going to be nothing like that bitch; she doesn't deserve to call herself a parent. That baby..." he tapped my stomach. "...is going to be the luckiest baby in the world! It's going to have the best Mother ever; you're so happy, so kind, caring, so care free. So beautiful." He smiled. "You're going to love that child. I know you are. You're going to be an amazing Mother."

I listened to what he was saying and was glad to see the tears had stopped falling. I turned back around and smiled up to him. "I love you." I whispered kissing his cheek. "And I trust you so much." I promised taking his hand, placing it on my stomach. "Sorry this has happened like this...but like you said, we'll make it work."

"We will baby. We will." He said getting to his feet, lifting him up with me. "Right; I'm going to make a doctor's appointment. You go get a shower baby." He put me down before chuckling. "Maybe I shouldn't be calling you baby anymore...that's my baby." He tapped my stomach and then kissed my cheek. "And your my...woman?" he shook his head, not liking the thought of that. "You're my reason."

"Your reason?"

"Yeah, my reason, for everything." He smiled. "I never thought I was going to find someone to love, but now I have a wife and she well...you are giving me a child."

He seemed happy about it. Happy that I was pregnant.

That wasn't the reaction I was expecting at all, but I was glad he wanted this.

My worries about being an awful Mother were still there, but with Jasper by my side I knew I could do this;  
Go through pregnancy.  
Give birth.  
Raise a baby.

A baby.

It was really sinking in now; I was going to be a Mother!

* * *

**I would love reviews thank you very much :D**


	24. Chapter 24

****

I don't own anything.  
Before you read this chapter I just wanted to say that I've gone way off my origional plan! A review to this story has given me this idea so thank you to CharliDenae! It really made the story way more interesting than my plan.  
Also before you judge Jasper anymore I want you to know that he is not a malicious person, he's not trying to hurt Alice, he's just a bit confused.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

I felt bad now. Really bad.

At the time it seemed like a great idea.

I only tampered with three of the condoms. Three out of about fifty, wasn't my fault Alice had picked the broken ones.

Damn what was I saying? I was blaming this on Alice?

It was all my fault, I'd put holes in three of them so there would be a chance she'd get pregnant. She wouldn't leave me then. I couldn't have her leaving me...I couldn't be alone.

I felt terrible though...she'd cried most of the day; on the way to the doctor's, in the waiting room, in the doctor's office, afterwards, on the way back to the apartment.

She really didn't want this, despite our talk this morning.

She was asleep now, lying curled up in the centre of the bed, her arms wrapped tight around herself. Her cheeks were still shiny from where the tears had left trails and her eyes were all red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered moving to the bed, sitting beside her. I leant down to kiss her forehead, watching her stir before snuffling and settling again.

Everything would be fine...she'd have the baby; we'd be a real family. Get a nice house someplace, she'd want to stay with me then, she was my wife...she was carrying my baby, she couldn't leave me.

Why had I done this though! She'd stayed with me so long, through so much. Through all the arguments, through finding out I'd slept with her best friend, through me pretty much calling her easy. She'd ran away with me, left her Father for me, got married to me...yet still I thought she was going to leave me?

Shit I was so insecure!

The doctor's told us to make an appointment at the hospital for an ultrasound three months into the pregnancy. He believed she was about three or four weeks gone already, said time of conception was probably sometime around the start of July. It was the thirtieth now so we were to make an appointment around the start of October and if my math were right she'd give birth sometime in April next year, plenty of time to get a house.

Of course I could never, ever tell her this was my plan, my fault...I'd let her think it was an accident, let her think a condom split on its own, she'd defiantly leave me if she knew.

"Alice?" I whispered, shaking her gently. "Alice baby wake up." I pressed my lips back against her cheek, smiling as she opened her eyes to look up at me. "You hungry? You are eating for two now!" I laughed but that set her off again, her eyes welled up and she dropped her head into her hands.

"Don't cry." It hurt me to see her cry...she was like a sad little puppy dog, I couldn't just leave her like that. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, feeling her relaxing into me, her hands clutching at my shirt.

This was what I wanted; for her to depend on me, rely on me, need me as much as I needed her. Sure it may seem cruel, awful that I was doing this but I could not be alone! She was better off here with me anyway than back home with her Father who could barely support himself let alone his daughter!

Alice was too special, too wonderful, too amazing to worry about things like money. I'd seen the job she had back in Forks in that grubby little diner, seen the men leering at her, trying to look down her top, seen them looking at her ass.  
I couldn't go back there again I was scared I'd end up punching them...hell I wanted to, but Alice was so opposed to violence.

Finally she settled down and of course being her she apologized for crying to which I just laughed and hugged her again.

"I'll get us something ordered yeah?" I said lifting the phone and dialling room service, I doubted Alice wanted to go out tonight, it was getting late, she'd probably want to go back to sleep.

I ordered her something I knew she loved; a pepperoni pizza and was glad to see she actually smiled when I told her. First time I think I've seen her smile all day.

Our dinner came pretty soon and we ate in silence, watching the television in the lounge and right after we finished Alice headed off to bed.

I stayed up a while after she went watching some odd English shows.

Around midnight though I headed to bed and once I go there I saw Alice curled up as small as she possibly could be on her side of the bed. I took my jeans and shirt off before getting in winding my arms around her, hugging her close to me.

"I love you Alice, don't forget that." I whispered pressing my lips her neck, letting my hands come to rest on her stomach.

Nothing really felt different, she wasn't any bigger then again she was just a few weeks gone, I wondered when she'd start showing? Would she get more upset then as it would start to sink in?

I hoped not, I couldn't let her be upset, couldn't see her cry, it hurt me when she was sad.

**Alice's POV**

As expected I didn't get much sleep. I woke at five am and when I rolled over I saw Jasper slumped out on his back, mouth open, eyes closed.

I climbed off the bed and went through into the lounge, rubbing at my eyes.

I sat watching the news for an hour or so before pulling my jacket on and going on a walk through the hotel.

Down in the lobby there was a phone. I moved towards it quickly and was glad to see a '_Free for hotel guests' _sign above it.

One call to my Dad wouldn't hurt...surely? Just to let him know I was alive, safe.

I glanced down at my watch; six am. That means back in Forks it'd be ten pm, surely he'll still be up.

I dialled in the number and held it to my ear, listening to it ringing for a long time. I was about to give up, but then I heard him;

"_Hello?"_

"...Daddy." I whispered. "Daddy it's me."

"_Alice! Alice is that you? Baby where are you? Please come home, please baby."_

I was crying, already and we'd hardly said anything to each other.

"I can't tell you...I'm sorry Daddy, I can't." I leant back against the wall, looking around the empty lobby. "...I'm pregnant; I'm scared I don't know what to do! I don't want a baby." I cried.

He spoke again and I could hear the sobs in his voice, he was crying too.

"_Alice please, just come home everything will be fine, I promise I'll take care of you...you don't have to have this baby if you don't want, no-one is forcing you...or is someone forcing you? Is it that Jasper? I swear I'll kill the bastard!"_

"No...Dad no, he's..." I paused not sure if I should be telling him this. "He's my husband Dad...we got married."

He was quiet for a long time but I could hear him crying on the other side, his breathing hitching.

"Dad...Dad what should I do?"

"_Come home." He insisted again. "Look...I don't care that you're married, don't care that your pregnant, none of that matters to me, you're still my little girl, my baby, you have to come back, please come back, I need you, it's not the same here without you, you're my only family."_

I turned to face the wall when an old couple came in, I didn't want them to see me crying.

"I can't come home Dad...I love Jasper, I won't get to see him if I come home."

"_You can see him all you like...you can get a house together but here, back home near me where I can see you. Alice please...please don't do this to me."_

"I don't want to hurt you Dad, really I don't, but I can't leave Jasper, he won't come back and if I do he won't ever want to see me again." I frowned. "I just want you to know that I'm safe...that I'm okay. Jasper's taking good care of me, I promise."

"_But you're scared Alice, you said so yourself...come home, please baby, you'll be safe here with me, I'll care for you and the baby, we'll survive yeah? I'll get a higher paying job don't you worry about anything." _

"No I can't come home...I'm sorry. I love you Daddy. I really do. I'll come visit you sometime...when the baby's born, I'll come see you." I promised. I had to go see him; he had to see his grandchild. "I'll call again, I'm not sure when but I will...I love you so much, I'm sorry for doing this, I really am." I sighed. "Bye Dad, I love you." I hung up quickly before he could say anything else and then I had to run back up to the room as I was scared I'd start crying in the lobby and attract some attention.

"Shit Alice!" Jasper called once I dashed back into the room. "Where the hell have you been?" He sighed moving towards me, going to put his hands on my hips. "Oh no...Please don't cry." He sighed kissing my cheek.

I shrugged leaning against his chest. "Just went for a walk around the hotel...sorry I couldn't sleep." I whispered looking up at him, smiling a little. "I'm okay, I promise."

I was okay...I'd spoken to my Father, he knew I was safe, I knew he was...well alive, he knew I was married, pregnant and he wasn't mad at me, it was nice to know the offer to go home was still there...he would always be there if I needed him.

Everything was going to be alright.

I needed to believe that to stay sane.

* * *

**Like I said at the start, Jasper isn't a nasty person, he honestly doesn't know that what he's doing is wrong. He loves Alice with all his heart and is only trying to do what's best for her, don't judge him too harshly!  
Review please! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own anything.  
First up thanks to my lovely Lou for helping me with this idea!  
Again please don't judge Jasper too harshly!  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

Time seemed to fly by yet the day's just merged into one long repetitive day. Nothing was different. Alice cried, we argued, she'd apologize, she'd cry and soon enough it'd be bed again where she wouldn't be up for anything...I understand why she didn't want sex and I wasn't going to force her into it, but there were other things we could do, but no, she wanted nothing.

She was not getting any better; she really didn't want this baby. My baby. How could she not want it? It'd be something that made us closer, something that belonged to us both, that we created!

In October we went for our three month scan, I thought it was amazing! Our little baby...though we couldn't really see anything, just a blurry outline, but still. The nurse told us Alice was due April tenth, though she stressed that was only a rough date and to make sure we had a bag packed a few weeks in advance in case of a rushed trip to the hospital.

Alice didn't say much the rest of that day, in fact she never really said anything anymore, she shut herself away from me, stayed in the bedroom, stayed in bed and cried. I didn't like this side of her; sure it was nice for me to be able to hug her, for it to be me that she clung onto, asked for help...but she was no fun anymore...I didn't know how to cheer her up.

Before I knew it, it was the start of December! Alice was five months pregnant already, she had a nice little bump...something she resented and tried to cover up by wearing my shirts which were big and baggy on her.

We'd stayed in England, stayed in the apartment whilst I looked for houses for us, we were going to live here, I'd decided and Alice didn't seem to dispute.

I sat in the lounge flicking through the estate listings, wanting to find the perfect house for us in the perfect location; Alice deserved only the best as did our baby.

"Babe?" I called when I thought I'd found one; a nice detached house, two bed, one bath, spacious lounge and open plan kitchen and diner. Perfect for first time buyers apparently!

After getting no response from her I got up and headed through to the bedroom where she usually was, but she wasn't there though I could hear her muffled sobs.

I followed the sound and found her slumped in the bathroom, in front of the toilet. Her cheeks were all red, she was crying and she was leaning over the edge of the seat as if she was going to be sick or had just been sick. "Ali? Baby?"

She looked up at me with a little sad smile before turning away. "This is all my fault!" she whined, pausing as she heaved but luckily that's all she did. "All of this!" she continued putting her hand on her stomach. "If I wasn't such a clumsy...clumsy bitch then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Alice!" I hissed watching her flinch. "Alice don't you dare call yourself a bitch." I frowned going to her side, taking her hands and making her look at me. "This is not your fault."

Though I seemed to have startled her with my outburst, she continued to speak.

"It is! Of course it is...I probably made you forget to wear a condom or something...I should have gone on the pill!" She frowned trying to pull her hands from mine but I wouldn't let her go, I couldn't let her go she'd run away from me...especially after I what I was going to say next.

"Baby. This isn't your fault." I repeated calmly, lifting her off the floor, carrying her through to the bedroom. "It's mine." I set her down and watched as she looked up at me with a little frown. "And don't say it's not." I sighed sitting myself next to her on the bed. "I...put holes in some of the condoms, I wanted this, wanted a baby." She looked hurt, but for now stayed quiet. "You'd stay with me if we had a baby, we could be a real family, me, you and our baby."

**Alice's POV**

I stared at him, stunned.

This was his fault? He'd done this to me? He'd made me pregnant on purpose!

Why didn't he talk to me about it? Ask me if I wanted a baby...where did he get the idea I was leaving him from anyway?

The scariest thing was that he didn't look like he thought he'd done anything wrong.

I saw red then.

I was so bloody angry!

How dare he!

I lifted my hand and swung it around, hearing the slap, feeling the tingle as my hand collided with his cheek.

I went to do it again but he grabbed onto both of my wrists with one of his hands, leaving the other free. He raised one finger and pointed to me as if he were scolding a naughty child.

"Don't you dare hit me again." He hissed his eyes locked onto mine, all the warmth were gone from them; they were like stones. Cold hard stones. "You hear me? Don't raise your fucking hand to me ever again."

He held my gaze for a while longer before letting go and going off into the living room, slamming the door behind him.

I sat on the bed staring at the door then looked down at my wrists, seeing the faint red marks there.

He was crazy! Absolutely crazy!

I had to get away from him...needed to be away to keep myself safe and this baby, I couldn't let it get hurt. I might not want it, but it didn't deserve to get hurt.

There was no way Jasper would let me go. Not a chance. I needed to make some plan, needed to wait for the perfect opportunity.

A few hours later Jasper came back into the room, looking rather sheepish and I saw the tears in his eyes. "Alice...baby I'm so sorry." He moved to the bed, taking hold of my hands, gently this time. "I love you so much...I'm sorry I got angry, sorry I snapped." He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close. "I love you." He repeated.

This was the Jasper I loved; the one that told me he loved me, the one that cuddled me and made everything seem alright. "I love you too." I whispered leaning against his chest, moving my hands from his to wrap my arms around him, hugging myself close. "Don't shout at me again, please Jasper."

"Never again my darlin', never." He smiled letting go of me. "Look!" he ran into the lounge and returned moments later with the newspaper. "Look at this, our new house...what do you think?"

I glanced at it for a moment, not even bothering to read it, I wasn't going to stay.

"It looks great Jasper." I smiled looking up at him. "Are you going to go put an offer on it?" I asked.

"Yeah...I was just going to ring up, do you think I should go down there?" He asked putting the newspaper down.

This was my chance, my opportunity. I had to take it.

"Well yeah because then you'll have the edge won't you? Look like you actually care, show the enthusiasm." I said, trying to convince him to go. "I'd come with you but I'm not feeling too good, think I'm going to lie down."

He smiled getting off the bed after kissing me gently. "Right, I won't be long baby. Love you."

It took him a minute to get himself dressed and then he was gone.

The second he left I got up and started to pack. I couldn't bring everything with me, I left all my new clothes, just took my original little suitcase and the original things I packed that night that seems years ago back at my house.

I grabbed my phone and went down to my Father's name, and wrote him a quick text;

'**Daddy. I'm coming home. Don't tell anyone, please. I'll be home tomorrow and it needs to be just you in the house, please. I'll explain everything soon. I love you. Alice x'**

I pulled Jasper's bag out from under the bed and grabbed some of the money both dollars and pounds, shoving it into my own rucksack. Some may see it as stealing but we were married. What's his is mine.

"Right." I whispered getting changed quickly into comfortable clothes; it'd be a long way home.

I left the room without looking back. I needed to be quick, Jasper could be back any second, I didn't know how far the estate agents were!

Luckily for me the taxi rink was just down the street from the hotel. I climbed into one of the many waiting cabs and asked for the airport.

"Thanks." I nodded when we arrived. "Keep the change." I said throwing a few notes in his direction before getting out.

"Woah...thanks."

I heard his thick English accent call out after me and I nodded as I dashed into the airport then slowed down, didn't want to raise suspicion.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?"

I smiled to the woman behind the desk at check in. "Hi...I don't have a ticket." Good start, sound like a moron. "But I want to travel to Forks, Washington, preferably today...how much is that going to cost? When's the next available flight?"

She looked at me for a while before looking down to her computer, tapping a few things in.

"You're in luck!" she smiled up at me. "There's a flight leaving for Seattle in an hour."

Seattle, that was close enough for me!

"How much?"

"Well, there are only a few seats left, I'm afraid that's going to be £775." She frowned, as if she cared how expensive it was. Well anyway, wasn't like I cared, I'd pay no matter how much it was.

"That's fine...can I pay cash?"

"Miss..." she frowned standing up to lean towards me. "Are you in any trouble? Any danger? Do you need any help?"

Did I really appear that suspicious? Well I guess my offer to pay cash may have made me seem like some sort of runaway. That is what was I was though...a runaway, but I was running home this time.

I smiled best I could to her. "No. I want to get home in time for the holiday's, that's all."

She didn't seem convinced but she couldn't do anything to help me if I wasn't telling her anything was wrong.

I handed over the money and she gave me my ticket, checking me in and taking my little bag off me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, putting my carryon bag on my back then making my way towards the gates.

This was it. I was going home, leaving Jasper...my husband, going back to my Father.

I reached into my bag and took out my phone, seeing one missed call then a message. Both from my Father;

'**Is this really you Alice? Because if this is someone playing a sick joke I'm not going to be happy!'**

Oh, of course, he didn't have my new number. I needed to put him at ease before he called the cops.

"**Dad, it's me. You're little Ali cat remember? I promise it's me. I'm coming home, got a flight in an hour, I'll be landing in Seattle in about nine hours and then I'll be home about an hour later. Don't meet me anywhere, just stay at home. Please don't tell anyone. I love you, remember that. X'**

Let me see, it was one pm now, my flight was at two. Nine hours later would be eleven pm but Forks was eight hours behind England meaning I'd be landing there at three pm. I'd be home for dinner!

After going through security, giving my passport in, getting it back, giving my ticket in I was then allowed on the plane.

I wasn't sat in first class like I was used to, I was in economy, but I really didn't care, I just wanted to go home.

I leant back in my seat and was rather glad I was by the window, at least then if I got tired I could curl up against there and hopefully go to sleep.

I thought I was going to be sat alone but a few minutes before take off a middle aged woman sat beside me and smiled.

I smiled back before settling down into my seat, ready for takeoff.

The first two hours of the flight were rather uneventful, there were televisions, but I couldn't watch anything, couldn't concentrate.

"I'm sorry...it's really none of my business but are you expecting?"

I turned to see the woman beside me looking at my stomach. "Em...yes. How did you know?" Was it really that obvious?

She smiled once more, the wrinkles at the edges of her eyes deepening as she did so.

"You keep touching your stomach and well you are showing. How far gone are you? Four/five months?" she asked then stopped for a moment to frown. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be asking, it's none of my business."

"Oh no...no it's fine." I shrugged, moving my hands well away from my stomach. "I'm five months now, well there about." I laughed a little. "Due April tenth."

"Congratulations." She said before holding her hand out. "I'm Esme Platt. Sorry, should have said so already." She laughed.

I shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Alice Cul...Whitlock." I quickly corrected myself.

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart." She let go of my hand to rest her hands on her lap. "May I say something?"

I glanced up at her, wondering what she was going to say. "Yeah, course."

"I might be completely off, completely wrong." She frowned lightly before her face softened again. "But you seem...unhappy." Blunt statement. "From the way you talk of being pregnant, you seem more regretful and scared than proud, you look like you've been crying and if you don't mind me saying you look ill."

I guess she was right. I'd even started to notice I looked ill. Despite being pregnant I looked scrawny. My arms had lost any sign of muscle; they were all weak and weedy now. Of course my stomach was defiantly fatter but my face looked sunken too. I was sick with worry.

"I suppose you're right." I agreed. "It's just...circumstances."

She leant towards me and placed her hand on my arm. "Sweetheart, this is none of my business at all and I'm not going to push you to tell me what's wrong, what's happening in your life but from what I've learnt from my own life is there is one thing you can do." She smiled again. "Do whatever you want to do, it's your life Alice, no-one can tell you what to do." She said letting go of my arm. "I've let people tell me what to do for most of my life, lived through things that no-one should ever have to live with and for the first time in my life I'm doing what I want and it feels good."

We didn't say much else to each other for the rest of the flight; I was busy thinking through her words. I should do what I want, it was my life, I wasn't going to be a push over anymore.

* * *

Once we'd landed I went straight through security and customs then got a cab back to Forks.

Of course it was expensive, cab rides were rip offs here. I gave him a few ten dollar bills then got out, looking up at the house in front of me, feeling my eyes filling up. I'd really missed this place.

I pulled my case towards the front door then dumped my bags down, ringing the door bell.

The second the door opened I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms tight around him. I didn't even look, it could have been anyone there but when his arms wrapped around me; I knew it was him.

"My baby." He lifted me up carefully, holding me close to him, cradling me as if I were actually baby.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." I looked up at him, putting my hand on his cheek seeing him crying.

We were a right pair!

He looked terrible, so much worse than he had when I saw him on the news.

"You've lost weight." I whispered laying my head against his shoulder, hardly noticing he was carrying me inside. My bags were still outside but I didn't care.

"So have you." He frowned sitting on the sofa with me, I was probably getting to heavy for him, he had a bad back. "You look exhausted sweetheart." He said kissing my forehead. "Got to sleep, I'm not leaving you, I'm always going to be here for you baby." He smiled.

I don't know why I hadn't seen it before, hadn't realized it before but he was the only person I could ever trust, ever rely on.

No-one else mattered.

"I love you." I mumbled, already half asleep.

"I love you too darling." He tightened his hold on me. "Sleep well Ali cat."

Everything was good, everything was as it should be. I was with my Father, back home. I was going to be safe here.

I relaxed against him and soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

I was happy for once.

* * *

**Okay! Yes things seem really bad between Alice and Jasper right now, but don't worry!  
I agree Jasper is a bit...awful right now, but he will make it up soon, I promise. Things have to get worse before they can get better!  
Review please :)**


	26. Chapter 26

****

**I don't own anything.  
I promise we'll catch up with Jasper soon, this is about Alice at the moment though!  
I'm not too keen on this chapter, it started out alright but towards the end I felt it trailed off, I wasn't too sure how to finish but oh well! I hope you all like it :)  
**

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't so sure what time it was. It was dark and my Dad's arms were wrapped around me still.

"Dad?" I mumbled blinking a few times to look up at him but his eyes were closed. I moved carefully and got off the sofa, going towards the stairs, seeing my bags at the bottom. He must have brought them in. I pulled them through to my bedroom and started to unpack.

I looked towards the clock and was rather surprised to see it was five am. I'd sleep over twelve hours!

What day was it?

I grabbed the planner off my desk and flicked all the way to December.

December nineteenth, a Monday.

Damn, it was Christmas on Sunday!

Jasper had all these plans for us. We were going to go for an early morning walk where he had a surprise for me, then we'd come home and open presents before going to a nice restaurant down the road that did Christmas dinners.

Now I had no idea what I was doing, but I'd be with my dad. That'd be enough for me.

"Alice?"

I jumped hearing him calling me. I dashed into the lounge and saw him sitting up looking practically terrified!

"I'm here Dad...I was just unpacking." I watched him breathe a sigh of relief; clearly he thought I'd left him again. "I promise." I moved towards him sitting beside him. "I'm not going to run away again, I'm always going to be here."

His arm moved around me and he pulled me close, nodding.

"Sorry...I know I should trust you." He frowned. "But I never thought you'd run away in the first place. Why did you?"

I should have known this question was coming. I'd have to think of a way to tell him without it seeming it was all Jasper's idea, I didn't want my Dad to hate him; despite what he'd done to me.

"I thought...thought no-one would miss me." I admitted staring down at my knees. "You had Charlotte. Bella had Edward." I frowned feeling his hold on my tightening. "Jasper was the only one that wanted me, that cared and he was leaving...he wanted me to go with him. It was stupid I know I'm so sorry."

"I don't want you ever thinking that I don't care about you Alice. That I don't want you." He sighed. "You're my baby, my little girl no matter how old you get, I'll always care about you." He soothed pressing his lips to my cheek. "Where did you go Alice? What did you do?"

I sighed leaning back on the sofa, putting my feet up on the coffee table and as usual he batted them away.

"We went everywhere." Well, not really. "Went to Montana, New York, Florida, Manchester." I smiled a little at all the memories. "He took me to Blackpool a few weeks ago. Just for the day. Said he was trying to cheer me up, but of course being pregnant I couldn't go on anything." Pointless trip really, but bless him Jasper did try.

"Pregnant." My dad shook his head putting his hand against my stomach. "I want to get you to the hospital soon Alice. Check you over, check everything's healthy, you look sick baby." He admitted. "We'll go today yeah, I've got the next two weeks of work."

I nodded getting up. "I'm going to have a shower, we can go afterwards alright?" Sure it was early, but hopefully it wouldn't be as busy then.

He let me go and after I was showered and dressed we headed out, straight to the hospital.

It was odd; all the time we were in the waiting room he kept looking at me, staring at me then putting his hand on my shoulder or taking my hand as if he was making sure I was actually there, not some hallucination.

"How have you been Dad?" I asked quietly. "What've you been doing?" I was acting as if I'd been away for a few days, maybe a week, not half a year!

He looked down at me and sighed lightly. "I've been looking for you." He frowned. "Trying to figure out where you've gone." He sighed. "I kept thinking I saw you...got my hopes up every time I saw a short dark haired girl." He put his arm back around me, holding me against his side. "Police were no help." He frowned. "Sure for the first few weeks they acted like they cared, but when you turned eighteen they said you were a legal adult and you could be alone legally without it being kidnap or some crap like that."

I looked up at him and honestly had no idea what to say back to him but thankfully my name was called.

We went through to the room on the ward for pregnant women; it was pretty typical, white walls but they were covered in pictures and diagrams of bellies, babies and other things.

I felt my eyes welling up again getting the familiar feeling I got back in England whenever I went for a scan or a doctor's appointment about my baby.

"Alice?" My Father frowned looking down at me as we sat opposite an older woman. "Are you alright?"

I nodded dabbing at my eyes, not wanting to make a fool of myself. "I'm just scared." I admitted leaning against his side.

"Don't be scared sweetheart." He said gently. "Everything will be fine." He promised before looking at the nurse. "I just want her checked over, she's been away for a long time and I think she looks rather ill. She's five months pregnant."

The nurse looked at me then got on with doing all her tests, blood tests, reaction tests, shoving lights in my eyes, in my mouth, in my ears then finally coming to her decision.

"She's sleep deprived." She started looking to her notes. "She's a bit underweight." She frowned; clearly not happy I've not been taking care of myself. "All that combined with the pregnancy has made her weak." She pushed a piece of paper across to my Father. "She needs to eat right, get her weight up to keep herself safe and the baby healthy. I don't want her doing any heavy lifting, it's not healthy to worry or stress too much which I understand can be difficult with being pregnant at such a young age." She smiled a little, trying to be friendly now, but I wasn't having it. She was against me, I'd decided. She thought I was some stupid little irresponsible kid. "I've given you an eating plan and a list of vitamins you should be taking. Come back at the start of the New Year for your six month scan and we'll see how you are then."

"Thanks." I mumbled after my Father did then followed him out into the waiting room again.

His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close as if he was worried I'd make a run for it. I wasn't going anywhere.

"We're going to the supermarket baby, I'm getting you these vitamins, getting you the food on the list, I'm going to make sure you get better, make sure you're healthy alright darling? For you and this baby." He decided opening the car door for me then getting in his side. "We're going to have a talk about this pregnancy later on, see what you want to do, see what options we have alright? But there's one thing I want you to know." He looked at me once we were both in the car. "You don't have to be scared; don't be getting upset about this. I don't want you worrying, you don't need to do anything you don't want alright, you always have choices. This isn't the end of your life." He tapped my stomach. "It's a new life darling."

I took in what he said and nodded lightly.

He was right, this didn't have to be the end of my life; I could go back to school, graduate, go to college, get a job to support myself, my Father and my baby.

I could do this.

It'd be hard work, but I could do it.

I had to do it.

The supermarket was pretty quiet, well it was only eight am!

There were a few early morning shoppers about, but that was it really.

"Dad I want to tell you something." I said linking my arm through his as he got a shopping trolley.

"What's that?" He asked getting the first few items off the list and putting them in the trolley.

I watched him for a while before staring ahead of us. "I um...have some money dad." I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't want to look up. "Quite a bit actually."

His next question was exactly what I expected; "How?"

"It was Jasper's, he had a lot and I took half when I left. We're married, what's mine is his, what's his is mine and all that." I looked up seeing a little frown. "It's not stealing Dad! I'm not a thief. I needed money to get home and well it's his fault I'm pregnant so I'm took some to pay for the baby, to help support it."

"His fault you're pregnant?" He frowned. "Alice I don't think..."

I cut him off before he could defend Jasper.

"No. It is his fault. He tampered with the condoms, put holes in some of them. He admitted it to me." I frowned, remembering how angry I was, how I slapped him...and then how he completely lost his temper, I was surprised he didn't hit me!

I watched my Father's jaw clench, clearly not happy with this piece of information. His hold on the trolley tightened so much that the whites of his knuckles showed.

"If I ever see that bastard he has hell to pay." He muttered, staring at the trolley.

I didn't argue with that. I should expect him to be angry, I was his daughter and Jasper had gone and taken advantage of me. He was going to be annoyed!

"It's okay dad." I whispered looking up at him. "I know what he did was wrong, but I think he's ill." I frowned. "Doesn't seem to think he's done anything wrong." I sighed leaning against my dad side.

"It's no excuse." My Father muttered back.

We reached halfway around the store when I caught sight of a flurry of dark hair...it was Bella! I was sure.

"Back in a second." I promised but as I tried to leave he grabbed my arm. "Dad...I'm not running away, promise...Bella's over there, I want to go see her."

He wasn't having it, he was coming with me.

We went round the corner and sure enough Bella was there with her Father, Charlie.

"Bells." I called, a little worried as to what her reaction would be.

They both turned simultaneously, both Bella and her Father and Bella ran at me, throwing her arms around me.

"Alice!" She exclaimed, hugging me for a moment before letting go and stepping back. "You...bitch! Where the hell have you been! Do you know what you've done to your Father?"

I should have known Bella would have this reaction.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." I sighed watching our Father's talking to each other looking over at us every few minutes.

"It's not good enough Alice!" she shot back. "Sorry isn't good enough." She shook her head looking at me. "Your Father has been a wreck! A complete wreck, we've had to stay with him because my Dad was worried he'd do something stupid."

"Bella...I'm sorry." I repeated again watching her. "I really am...I never wanted to hurt anyone, I just wanted to get away." I whispered looking down at my feet, playing with the edge of my shirt. "It was stupid and I know it was the wrong thing to do, but I wasn't thinking straight."

She glared at me for a while before her face softened and she sighed.

"Just so long as you're back I guess." She said quietly. "Your dad looks better than he has in months." She smiled glancing over at him seeing him laughing with Charlie as if nothing had happened these past few months. "You're pregnant Alice." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Hmm." I frowned looking at my bump. "Don't remind me. Bloody Jasper, his fault, he planned it, never thought to ask me though!"

We finished up the shopping together; me and my dad, Bella and hers.

Afterwards we went back to Bella's where we stayed for the rest of the day. It was nice to pretend everything was normal; we had lunch and then a few hours later we had dinner. Our dad's watched the game and me and Bella watched films in her bedroom

Of course Bella asked me what I got up to when I was away with Jasper but I didn't want to talk about it, not yet, I'd tell her soon, when I was ready which I knew I eventually would. She was my best friend, I told her everything.

Though I didn't talk about Jasper, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

What was he doing?

Was he mad? Sad? Did he even notice I'd gone?

That was stupid! Of course he noticed!

I wondered what he'd do.

Would he come looking for me? Or get with someone else and try and get over me?

The unknown was killing me. I was terrified he'd turn up at my door and force me away again!

Why did I leave him?

'Shut up Alice!' I mentally shouted at myself. I couldn't be thinking like this, I couldn't run off back to him, I was with my Father now, things had a chance to get better, I could turn all this around.

I would turn all this around.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own anything.  
Told you we'd be catching up with Jasper!**

**

* * *

****Jasper's POV**

She left me.

That...that bitch left me!

How could she?

I shut down for the best part of three months. I felt lost without her. Didn't know what to do, I found that I'd started talking to myself, or sitting in the lounge whilst calling to Alice, pretending she was simply in the bedroom sleeping.

Despite that Alice left, I bought the house, bought furniture for it, did up the nursery ready for our baby.

She'd come back to me.

She couldn't live without me.

Once the house was completed, only then did I realize it was the start of March! I'd been without her for three whole months; she was due in just over a month.

What would I do if she never came back? If she had my child and I never got to see it?

I remembered the day when I found out she'd gone perfectly;

_I'd just come back from putting my name, number and price down for the house. It seemed quiet but I just assumed Alice was asleep.  
I went through to the bedroom to check on her but she wasn't there...the bag that contained my money was pulled out into the middle of the room and half of it was missing.  
"Shit." I cussed looking around, noticing a few of her belongings were gone, her phone was gone. Passport was gone. "Shit." I repeated.  
I just sunk down then on the bed, dropped my head into my hands and stayed like that most of the night._

I shuddered at the memory of that, didn't want to go back to that place, that awful place. I had to move on, forget about her. She'd come back eventually.

I was just getting ready to go out; a nice night on the town, hitting all the local pubs and clubs. Why not?

The start of the night was rather uneventful, but in quiet pub on the outskirts of the main nightlife area was a beautiful woman.

I wasn't sure she'd noticed me. She leant against the bar with a wine glass in her hands. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, much longer than Alice's, much prettier.  
Beside her were two blondes but they were nowhere near as attractive as she was.

I watched her but when she glanced over a looked away, not wanting to seem like I cared.

"Like what you see darlin'?"

That accent defiantly wasn't British! I looked back up and saw her; the brown haired woman stood closer to me, her two little blonde friends staying where they were.

"Hmm. I guess I do. Darlin'." I spoke back to her, stepping closer resting my hand against her hip.

She smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth at me. "You're not from around here." She stated the obvious.

"Neither are you." Seeing her nodding I took a guess at when she was from, but with an accent that strong, I guessed it was pretty obvious. "You from Texas originally?"

She laughed and it was the most amazing, bubbly laughter I'd heard! Better than Alice's.

"I am." She grinned, lifting her free hand, trailing her fingers over my cheek. "So are you." She smiled. "Are you going to be a gentleman and offer me another drink?"

I laughed turning to the bartender, ordering another round for me, her and her two friends.

"Ahh, you are a gentleman." She decided dropping her hand from my cheek, holding it out towards me. "I'm Maria."

I took her hand, lifting it up to press a kiss on her knuckles. "I'm Jasper. It's very, very nice to meet you."

She pulled me towards her friends once our drinks came and glanced at them before her attention was back on me. "This is Lucy." She pointed to one. "And she's Nettie."

I didn't care. They looked the same to me, two blonde bimbos. Maria was the one I was interested in.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jasper." I said looking at them for a moment then looked back to Maria. "What brings you to England Maria?"

"Extended trip." She shrugged. "We were only going to be here for a few days, but we love it." She laughed, her hand reaching out to my hip, toying with the edge of my shirt. "How about you?"

Should I mention Alice? Tell the truth? I wondered if that'd gain me sympathy from her. May as well give it a go.

"I was here with my...girlfriend." Yeah no way was I mentioning she was my wife! "But I came back one day and she'd disappeared." I said, looking down, trying to appeared upset which was difficult as her hand toying with my shirt was starting to turn me on, especially when her fingers slipped underneath and ran over the edge of my waistband.

"Oh, you poor thing." She purred, putting her drink down, moving her hand from my waist to wrap both arms around my neck. "Forget her." She whispered; her lips at my ear before she pressed a kiss there. "You deserve better than someone who'll just run off."

I smiled feeling her body against me. I put my hands on her hips and brought her closer, pushing my hips against hers, hearing a dainty little moan coming from her. Was she turned on or was she just taunting me?

I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled back to look at her properly, seeing her little smirk. Damn it this girl was hot. "Want to go back to mine?" I asked, looking towards Lucy and Nettie, they didn't even look like they'd noticed.

Maria followed my gaze to her friends before nodding. "Let's go." She took my hand and pulled me away from the bar and out into the cold night air. "Shit its freezing." She looked up at me, but I had no jacket to offer her. "Do you live far away?"

I shook my head, wrapping my arm around her, bringing her close hoping we could walm each other up, I knew we'd be sweating later.

Soon enough we were back at my house...mine and Alice's. Oh yeah, I was married. I should feel bad for doing this, but she'd left me, her fault. If she wanted me, she would have come back by now...I don't need her, I've never needed her!

I brought Maria inside and we went straight to the bedroom. The second the door was shut her lips were on mine.

Shoes, socks and shirts were off pretty quickly then I pushed her back onto the bed, climbing over her.

"Hurry up." She muttered, arching her back to rub her hips against mine. "Need you now." She insisted, pulling at my belt before finally unfastening it. She pushed my pants down and once they reached my ankles she kicked them off with her feet. "Now." She demanded.

Bloody hell she was demanding!

"Alright alright." I muttered rubbing my hips against hers as I unclipped her bra, moving that out of the way. I leant down and ran my tongue over her breasts, which seemed to satisfy her for a while as she started to moan.

Whilst she was distracted I unfastened her skirt, pushing that off her, along with her underwear.

"Finally!" she gasped pulling on my boxers, ridding me of them quickly. "Now." She said, moving her hand to the small of my back, pushing me against her.

I didn't say anything, I just moved myself into her, listening to her moans.

I placed my hands by the side of her head and grabbed onto the bed sheets as I started to grind my hips against hers.

Her hands grabbed onto my back and I could feel her nails digging in but I wasn't going to say anything, sure it stung a little, but ignoring that everything else was amazing.

It didn't take long for me to start to sweat and I could feel she was close to. I groaned closing my eyes, leaning my head back, trying to speed myself up to make these last few seconds the best.

I leant my head back as I climaxed and moaned out, calling a name out; "Alice!"

I only noticed my mistake when Maria's hands pushed against my chest, shoving me off her.

"Alice?" She narrowed her eyes. "Called you fucking ex's name out during our sex?" she snapped.

I sighed laying on my back staring up at the ceiling. "Slip of the tongue." I muttered stretching out. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

I thought she'd kick off but she shrugged and lay back beside me, resting her head against my shoulder.

"Good job I'm on the pill, you forgot to put a condom on." She laughed.

I looked down at her and saw her eyes had closed. "Yeah, good job." I moved my arm around her and shut my eyes, soon slipping off into a deep sleep.

Morning came much too quickly for my liking, I could have easily slept for another few hours, but once the sun shone through the curtains, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

I sat up slowly and glanced down seeing Maria lay beside me. I found I was actually disappointed to see her, I knew then that I was hoping it was Alice beside me. Hoping it was her I'd wake up to see.

I had to go get her...I knew exactly where she'd be; back home with her Dad. I needed her.

Not caring about being quiet, I started to get dressed, started to pack a few things I was sure I could convince her to come back here. We could live together; I'd treat her right, I'd do anything for her.

"Jasper?"

I looked across seeing Maria sat up in the bed. "What?" I turned away from her, checking I had everything I needed. "Passport..." No I'd not got that. I moved over to the draw and grabbed mine, shoving it in my bag.

"What're you doing...where are you going?"

I sighed going to sit on the edge of the bed, moving back when she moved close to me. "Get dressed. I'm leaving; you can't stay here, sorry."

She scowled at me but thankfully did as I asked. "You weren't that good anyway." She muttered looking up at me. "Bye Jasper."

I rolled my eyes at her childish insult. "Yeah bye."

I showed her to the door and left the moment after she did.

I took out my phone and as usual there were no messages from Alice. I'd text her a few times, but got no reply.

The airport wasn't far, but I knew the taxi fare would be expensive, as the flight would be, but I didn't care, it was all worth it to see Alice.

I'd pay anything to see her, she was worth the world to me.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

****

**I don't own anything  
I know I've got a few chapters out this week but after this I'm not too sure when I'll get my next chapter out, I've got a busy weekend coming up, but I'll try to get one out next week hopefully!**

* * *

"Now are you sure about this Alice?"

I sighed looking over at my Father stood by the front door.

"Yes dad. I'm sure...If I have to sit at home for one more day I'll go mad!" I admitted turning to look at myself in the mirror again. Well, there was no hiding that I was pregnant!

I was going back to school.

Now I remember promising myself I'd go back right after New Years, though I kept finding reasons not to, but I woke up this morning and forced myself to get ready.

Maybe it was stupid to go now, so close to giving birth, I was three and a half weeks away, but if I didn't who's to say I'd be ready to go back after my baby was here?

I was having a little boy. I'd found out at the end of last year.

At first I was disappointed. I wanted a little girl, someone I could dress up in pretty dresses and play dollies with, but eventually I came around and was rather glad I was having a boy. I could teach him to treat people right, get him to respect woman, well not only woman but everyone and hopefully he could influence those around him, he'd be a wonderful boy, I'd make sure of it.

"Sweetheart, why don't you just wait until he's here?" My Dad frowned watching me checking myself. I kept pulling my big baggy shirt down but there was no hiding this bump. They were all going to judge me. Great.

"Dad, no I'm sorry." I sighed looking back over at him. "I have to go, I need to do this, just to prove to myself I can." I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. "Now come on, Bella's going to be mad if we're late."

We were picking her up then he was taking us both to school, at least then I wouldn't have to walk in on my own. I would defiantly run back home if I was going to walk in on my own.

It was quiet on the way to Bella's, I had no idea what to say and it seems he didn't either.

Once we reached Bella's my dad honked the horn and she dashed out, jumping in the back.

"Good morning." She smiled looking over at us after putting her belt on. "Are you sure about this Alice?"

"Would everyone stop asking me that?" I snapped then sighed looking over seeing her frown. "I'm sorry...sorry." I said quietly, turning to stare back out of my window. "I'm just sick of people asking me. Yes I'm sure I want to go. Why not? I can't just stop my life because of him." I patted my bump then dropped my hand, still not so sure I wanted this but I'd had a talk with my Father and he promised me he'd help with everything.

We had half of Jasper's money now, safely stored in the bank. He'd got a better paying job and I was looking for work but who would hire a pregnant woman?

"Right." My Dad spoke up when he pulled up outside school. "Ready?"

I looked out seeing all the students, the familiar faces of them and the teachers.

I had to be ready for this; I couldn't put it off any longer. This was as far as I'd gotten! Before this I'd never managed to make it out the front door. Just one more step and I would be there!

"Alice, baby, if you don't want to do this we can turn around and go straight home again." My Dad placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I won't think any less of you; you don't need to do this."

I thought about it. Honestly debated going home, but then I looked back out, seeing how normal it all looked, no hassle, no drama. I wanted that, wanted the normality.

"I can do it." I said, leaning up and pressing my lips to my Father's cheek. "Love you, see you afterwards, Bella's taking me home." I jumped out before I had a chance to change my mind.

Bella got out and linked her arm through mine. "I'm so glad you're back." She grinned. "No more boring art classes on my own." She laughed.

"Sorry I left in the first place." I admitted looking up at her. "Really am." I frowned.

We headed towards the doors and just before we went in I heard someone calling out;

"Oi! Bitch!"

I turned expecting to see some first years yelling at each other, but instead I was faced with a very angry Rosalie, Jasper's sister, storming towards me.

"Oh crap." I muttered stepping back, keeping my arm through Bella's. "What does she want?"

Bella never had a chance to answer before Rosalie was stood in front of us, arms crossed, glaring at me.

"Where the hell is my brother!" she hissed.

I looked up at her and shrugged. I honestly didn't know, he could be anywhere by now, I'd not really heard from him in months. Sure he'd texted but I refused to read them.

"Don't you fucking lie to me! You do know. Why would you take him away from me?" She narrowed her eyes and then, when her boyfriend approached, the big guy, Emmett, I started to get really scared. "That his kid you're carrying or someone else's?"

"I'm not a slut." I muttered staying close to Bella, glad she'd stuck around with me, that's what real friends were for. "I don't know where your brother is."

She lifted her hand as if to slap me but Emmett grabbed her wrist, putting it back by her side.

"Babe, it's not worth it." He said gently, his lips moving to her ear. "Come on, your brother will come home...she's here, maybe he is too?"

I stayed quiet whilst he led her off and once they were gone I turned to Bella. She looked just as wide eyed and scared as I did.

"She was going to hit you!" She exclaimed. "Good job that big guy was there." She laughed a little, nervously.

"Hmm..." I didn't really know what to say.

Well, if that was the worst thing that was going to happen today then I guess I could put up with everything else.

We walked inside in silence and unfortunately I had to go on my own to my first class. Math.

"I'll see you at lunch Alice yeah? Don't worry...if you need my just text me." Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around me for a moment before she let go, heading off to her English class.

I watched her go before reluctantly turning around and going to my first class of the day.

Everything was different now, my whole year had moved up where as I had been held back, obviously. The only class I shared with Bella was art as it was a shared class between my year and hers.

When I entered the class I was very aware of everyone staring at me. I stared down and hurried to my empty seat, slumping down.

"Miss Cullen. Nice to have you back."

I looked up, nodding to the teacher, the same as I had all of last year and I guessed I'd have all this year too.

It was a pretty boring lesson, just going over most of what I'd already learnt. Simple things. I wish they'd not held me back, but maybe that was a good thing? When my boy was born I was going to have to have a lot of time off, so learning things I already knew would probably make it easier for me to catch up again.

After Maths I had History and Chemistry, but finally it was lunch time. Good job too! I was starving.

I headed off to the cafeteria ignoring all the funny looks I was getting, urgh I was pregnant! Get over it.

As I stepped into the cafeteria I noticed Bella sat in our usual spot, Edward by her side. Nice to see they'd stuck together I suppose.

I got my food; quite a lot actually, I was going to have to do some serious exercise after this baby was here! I went over to where they were and sat down opposite them, smiling a little.

"How was your classes Alice?" Bella asked as I tucked into my lunch.

I shrugged looking up at her. "Boring." I laughed pulling apart my sandwich, picking off the pickles. "I can't believe I've been held back, it's going to be forever before I can graduate!"

"It's only a year extra Alice." Edward spoke looking up at me. "And you can't blame anyone but yourself."

I looked up at him with a little frown. "I know." I muttered turning away quickly, focusing on my lunch.

I found I couldn't really eat much, I'd been feeling funny all day though I just put it down to worries about starting school again, worried about what people would think of me, what they would say to me, though so far, ignoring the incident with Rosalie, everything had gone pretty well.

I'd be home soon anyway, just had Art left and that was with Bella so it wasn't so bad!

"Come on Al, best get going." Bella sighed getting up with her empty tray.

She was right, we needed to get to art, I knew exactly how Miss could be if we were late, though maybe we had a different teacher?

"No such luck." I muttered to myself after we entered the classroom and I saw that we did in fact have the same teacher, the old woman that could scare you with a single look.

I heard Bella laugh as we reached our seats and I looked up at her with a frown. "What?"

"You've not changed one single bit." She grinned, pulling forwards two big pieces of paper, one for her, one for me.

Our assignment this term was a bit out there; fantasy art. We had to draw a mythical creature based on real life animals and themes.

I was not in the mood to do any work, especially not drawing, I couldn't think of anything but when I looked across at Bella she'd already started.

At the end of the lesson I'd managed a brief outline of my horse type creature, not very creative, but I didn't really care. Art was not in my future that was for sure!

"I can't stay tonight Alice; I've got to rush home." Bella spoke as we headed towards her truck. "My dad going to be home early and I want to get my work done before putting our dinner on." She frowned lightly.

"Its fine, I think I'm going to get an early night." I admitted getting in once she'd unlocked the doors. I waited until she got in before continuing. "Been feeling a bit funny today; it's just the worry about starting school again, it's tired me out though." I laughed leaning back in my seat.

She seemed worried by what I said. "Are you sure?" she asked starting her truck and heading off to my house. "I mean you are close to giving birth Alice, maybe school isn't such a good idea, it's probably better that you rest." She sighed.

"Bella." I rolled my eyes, staring out the window. "I'm fine, honestly, my baby isn't due for another three weeks or so."

"Due dates don't mean anything Alice. I was born four weeks early." She admitted, looking across at me then back to the road.

I didn't have anything to say, I didn't want to get into an argument with her about this.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I looked up and nodded seeing we were outside my house. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." I smiled, leaning across to hug her before getting out of the car, watching her driving off.

I turned back to the house and saw my Father in the window, looking rather...worried? Annoyed? I couldn't quite place his expression.

I dashed inside, worried as to what was wrong with him.

"Dad?" I called, moving through to the lounge, but froze in the doorway seeing him there...lounged back in the arm chair looking as if he belonged there. Jasper.

I didn't know what to do; I just stared at him, watching as he looked up with a cocky grin.

"Alice." He stood up and moved towards me. "I didn't think you'd be the type to run out on me." He sighed placing his hand on my stomach. "How's our baby doing?"

"Don't you touch my daughter!" I heard my dad snap and soon enough he was by my side, pushing Jasper's hand away. "You don't get to touch her anymore, she doesn't want you."

I could see Jasper getting mad, it was easy to tell; his jaw would clench, his hands ball up into fists and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk for her!" He hissed stepping forwards, squaring up to my Father.

"Jasper please...Dad don't!" I groaned when he shoved his hands against Jasper's chest.

That was all it took when it came to Jasper; just one little show of aggression and he'd be back to defend himself.

His arm swung around and collided with my Father's cheek, knocking him backwards, but my Dad wasn't going down that easily.

"Stop it!" I snapped when they started to fight. "Please stop it!"

They didn't stop; they continued throwing punches at each other, swearing at each other...I couldn't tell who had the upper hand, they both looked about even. Jasper was strong but so was my Dad, never mind him having a bad back.

"Stop!" I shouted again and that's when I felt the pain in my stomach, much like the pains I'd been having for most of today...but oh...oh this one was worse.

I doubled over and leant back against the door frame. "Stop." I begged, biting my lip to stop my scream.

There was wetness between and running down my legs...had I wet myself?

"Dad!" I whined.

They must have stopped fighting because my Father's hands were on my hips, trying to pick me up, but I could hear him breathing pretty heavily. "Call an ambulance." He hissed.

I glanced up to see Jasper pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling 911.

"Why?" I whined, clutching at my dad's shirt to keep myself stood up, if I let go, I'd fall over. The pain had passed for a moment, but I was scared to move in case it came back.

"We need to get you to a hospital quickly, your waters already broken, you're contractions are strong, you're having your baby." He answered me, rubbing his hand against my back. "Come sit on the sofa, let's get you comfortable."

I wasn't even listening to what he was saying anymore, I couldn't focus on anything other than his last words – _'You're having your baby.'_

Crap! Crap I was having my baby!

No way, I couldn't be, this was much too soon, too early!

No matter how much I didn't want this yet, he clearly wasn't waiting, he wanted out and that's what he was doing.

I was having my baby and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**Reviews please! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

****

**I don't own anything.  
Whoa, I got a chapter out on a Saturday! I'm usually too tired to do anything on a Saturday but yeah...here it is! :)  
Anyway this is coming to an end now, the next chapter will be the last, there's only so much I can do! Hopefully I'll get an idea for another story soon as I've enjoyed writing this.  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Deep breaths sweetheart."

We were in the ambulance now on the way to the hospital, my Dad was by my side but he'd made Jasper make his own way there, I didn't even care, I couldn't focus on anything...it bloody hurt!

"How much longer?" I whined looking up at my Father then across to the nurse, seeing her down by my feet, didn't bother me what she was looking at.

"You're about eight centimetres dilated already; you can start to push soon." She smiled at me. What was she bloody smiling at! "Tell me, have you been having pains all day?"

I nodded at her before taking a deep breath as I was hit with another contraction. They were getting worse!

"I can't do this anymore!" I groaned putting my hands against my stomach. What was I going to do? Push him right then and there. "Please it hurts." I moaned closing my eyes.

My Dad's hands ran uselessly up and down my arms, trying to sooth me but it was pointless. It wasn't going to make anything feel any better; this would not feel any better!

Finally we were at the hospital and I was wheeled out of the ambulance right down towards the delivery ward with my Dad at my side, Jasper running up the hallway behind us, calling out my name.

Once in the room the nurses told me to wait a few minutes and then I could start pushing...why couldn't I do it now? Surely a few centimetres wouldn't make any difference!

"Alice, are you alright?"

I looked up seeing Jasper at my side, taking my hand.

"No I'm not alright!" I hissed hitting out joint hands against his stomach. "This is your fucking fault!" I hit him again, wanting him hurting just like I was but there was no way in hell he could feel this sort of pain!

"Don't overreact babe." He shook his head, squeezing my hand.

"Shut up!" I snapped, pulling my hand away from his going to take my Father's hand instead. "I don't want you here." I shouted at him. "Get out!"

"No Alice...I'm not going anywhere, this is my baby too."

"Jasper." My Father started his voice serious. "She wants you out, get out."

"You don't get a fucking say, this is my kid." Jasper replied, coldly.

"And Alice is mine!" My Father snapped back.

"Stop it!" I groaned. This was bad enough; I didn't want to listen to them arguing. "Ouch...Damn please make it stop." I whined pressing my head back against the pillow, feeling the nurses hands on my legs, probably checking how far gone I was again.

It was quiet for a moment apart from my heavy breathing but eventually the nurse nodded.

"You can start pushing now."

Finally!

Right, I had to prepare myself...this was going to hurt.

I tried to remember everything my Dad had made me read up about, tried to remember the things from the classes he made me go to, but I couldn't. Nothing was coming to me, my mind was blank.

"Deep breaths then push."

I wasn't too sure who was talking to me, I had my eyes closed.

My legs were propped up on the bed and someone had their hands on my knees, squeezing them gently.

Okay I had to do this, my son wasn't going to stay in there any longer, he wanted out!

I heard shouting and cursing as I started to push and then realized it was me making all that noise. Woah I was being loud!

"Not long now Alice, the heads coming...shoulders next." The nurse spoke.

Shoulders! Ouch they were the biggest part, this was going to hurt the most, I was terrified!

"Push!"

I frowned hearing someone shouting it at me; I had to do it, I knew I did, didn't make it any easier though.

My screams finally died down when I heard a cry, it wasn't me this time, it was my baby, my boy.

He was placed on my chest and I stroked my hand over his back slowly, not caring what he was covered in, but then they took him off me.

"Where are you going with him?" I frowned watching them. "Give him back."

"It's alright sweetheart; they're just cleaning him up, checking he's healthy yes?" My dad said gently, pressing his lips against my cheek. "See, it's over now, he's here." He smiled.

He's here!

My son was here, finally.

Everything felt different now...I never wanted him, but now after hearing him, after seeing him; I needed him.

"Alice." The nurse spoke again, carrying my baby over towards me. "Would you like to hold your son?"

I nodded lifting my arms up and smiling when he was placed in my arms.

"You're so tiny." I whispered taking in his little nose, little lips, his little fingers...oh he was just so little! "How did you hurt so much?"

He didn't even seem aware that I was talking, his eyes were closed and he was quiet.

"Is he alright?" I frowned looking up at the nearest nurse.

She smiled at me and nodded reassuringly. "He is perfectly fine." She assured me. "It's a little bright out here, that's all...imagine coming out of the cinema after a really long film, the lights hurt your eyes right?"

I nodded at what she was saying, it made sense. "Does he know who I am?" Did he? Or did he think I was some strange woman holding onto him?

"He knows you're his Mommy, he recognizes your voice." She said moving towards the door. "I'll leave you along with him, I'll be back soon." She promised.

Once the nurse left, my Dad moved back to my side, going to touch my son but when I moved away, he did too.

I wasn't so sure why I did that, wasn't so sure why I didn't want him touching him...it was just a reaction, I was hardly aware that I was doing it.

"Try talking to him Alice, when you were born, your Mom spoke to you and you opened your eyes." He said quietly.

My Mother was still a touchy subject for the both of us.

"Baby." I said gently looking down at him, I still didn't have a name for him yet. "I'm your Mommy, you know me don't you?" I wondered watching him and eventually his eyes opened up. "Oh." I smiled seeing his gray-ish blue eyes. Where did he get them from? Me and Jasper both have green eyes.

My Father seemed to see my confusion and he laughed lightly.

"All babies are born with that colour eyes, they may change in a few months." He said. "I'm going to go for a bit Alice okay? You need to bond with him, I'll be back as soon as you need me, just send Jasper." He said leaving.

Jasper. He was quiet.

I looked over seeing him slumped in the chair in the corner, his head in his hands.

"Jasper?"

He glanced up then his eyes moved to our baby before he shook his head.

"I can't believe it." He whispered. "We have a son."

"Uh, yeah." I shook my head watching my baby. "Don't know why you look so worried, I was the one that had to get him out." I muttered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You're so beautiful." I whispered to him.

"Talking to me or the baby now?" Jasper laughed a little, getting up and moving to my side.

I glanced up at him and sighed quietly. "The baby? Our baby." I corrected.

"Ali." He said pulling the chair over to my side, sitting down there. "I'm sorry alright? For everything." He frowned. "I love you, I love you so damn much."

I shook my head. I wasn't buying this, he'd said this before, told me how much he loved me, told me how sorry he was, but nothing ever changed.

"Please." He said gently, moving to put his hand on my cheek. "I've done some bad things Alice whilst you've been away and I hate myself for it." He whispered.

"What? What bad things have you done?" I asked looking up at him then back at our son.

"I..." He sighed, running his thumb under my eye. "I slept with someone."

He was lucky I had our child in my arms or else I would have slapped him.

"Alice?"

I couldn't say anything, how could he do that to me?

Sure we were apart but I was still his wife!

Though maybe I should have expected that he'd sleep with someone else? I'd not seen him in months, gave him no reason as to why I'd gone...I couldn't expect him to wait for me as who's to say I'd be coming back?

"I'm not mad." I finally decided looking up at him, worried I was letting him off a little too easily, but arguing wouldn't help anything and I didn't want our boy listening to that. "I forgive you Jasper; I just want you to try harder right?"

"Try harder?" He frowned lightly, leaning down and pressing his lips to my hair. "I'll try everything to be with you, my wife." He smiled a little. "And our son." He whispered looking at him. "I'll change...I'll go to classes to stop myself being so possessive of you, sort my anger out."

"I want to live here, near my Dad. I don't want to go back to England alright?" I said, wanting to make sure I got everything I wanted, I was not raising my son away from my Father, I'd need his help and advice.

"Anything baby, anything for you." He smiled gently, leaning over our son carefully to press his lips to mine.

I pushed him back, not wanting to get so sucked in right away.

"Promise?" I insisted, watching him closely. "If you go back to your old ways I'm leaving you and I'm taking him with me." I nodded to our son who was now asleep.

"I promise." He smiled, and when he leant in for a kiss this time, I didn't push him back.

"Now." He grinned once he leant back. "We need a name for this little fella." He said, tapping our baby's nose.

I kept my eyes on our child, trying to think of a good name for him. "How about..." I paused double checking I wanted it before I said it. "Erik?"

"Erik." Jasper repeated, the smile growing on his face. "My granddad's name." He said, as if I'd forgotten, that was the reason I'd chosen it!

I nodded rocking him slowly. "Your Granddad sounded like a great man, a good man and I want our child to be like that."

"Erik." He said then grinned. "I love it. How about Mark for his middle name?" he suggested and I nodded, my Dad would like that.

Erik Mark Whitlock.

Perfect.

**Jasper's POV**

It'd been five hours since our child was born and the nurses had him, doing some checks...some tests or whatever, I wasn't too sure, they weren't very clear when they told me, but I trusted them, they knew what they were doing, Erik would be safe with them.

I looked over seeing Alice fast asleep on the bed. She looked terrible, her hair was all scraped back from her face, it was messed up and greasy, she had black shadows under her eyes and she looked exhausted! I guess giving birth took it out of her. She'd look and feel better when we went home and she could have a bath.

I couldn't sleep; it was too early for me to go to bed, despite the jet lag.

An hour or so later a nurse returned, carrying Erik in with her. "Do you want to hold your son?" she wondered, smiling towards me.

She was attractive...but no; I wouldn't let myself get dragged down that route, Alice was my wife, I loved her and we had our son, I didn't want to screw that up.

"Yes please." I nodded holding out my arms, smiling as he was placed in there. "Thanks." I turned away listening to the door closing as she left.

"Hey there mate." I smiled seeing him looking up at me. "You should be asleep, it's late." I said sitting myself down on the chair, worried I'd drop him. "Your Mommy is asleep." I laughed; he was just staring up at me, obviously having no clue what I was on about. "Go to sleep." I whispered, slowly; as if that'd make it clearer for him to understand.

I rocked him slowly back and forth and eventually his eyes closed. "Good boy." I smiled getting up, going to put him down in the little plastic crib by Alice.

I sat back down then in my seat, keeping my eyes on my wife and my son.

I was so lucky to have two amazing people in my life and I would do everything it took to keep them with me, I wouldn't ruin it this time, they would come first, I'd try my best to keep them safe, happy and healthy.

I'd change myself so they were happy.

I'd do anything.

* * *

**Happy happy happy! :D  
Reviews please :)  
I'm not too sure when I'll get the next chapter out as it's my Birthday tomorrow...just saying ;) I'll try to get it out soon :) Thank you!**


	30. Epilogue

****

****

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Time had gone so quickly and before I knew it Erik was a happy, healthy bouncy seven month old.

He couldn't walk yet, couldn't talk yet, but he didn't half make his presence known; he'd kick his feet against anything he could, bang his hands on his knees and whine until someone picked him up or told him how adorable he was. He certainly was adorable; he had a mop of curly black hair and his eyes had gone a bright green.

It was clear he was mine and Jasper's son.

I stood with him in my arms now, rocking him slowly as I listened to my Father and Jasper talking downstairs, I wasn't too sure what they were talking about but judging by the deep laughter I kept hearing, it was funny.

My Father and Jasper were still a little funny with each other a few months after Erik was born, but eventually they settled their differences after a night out together. They never told me what they talked about but I imagined there would have been a lot grovelling on Jasper's part and then my Father would give the 'you hurt my daughter again I kill you' speech.

They were the most import things in my life, my Father, my Husband and my Son. I just wanted them all to get along and so far things were going well.

Jasper had kept to his promise and taken anger management classes, I'd even talked him into having therapy for his possessiveness.

"Bah!"

I looked down at my son seeing his adorable little pout, clearly not amused that I was ignoring him. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry Your Royal Highness." I joked kissing his cheek gently. "Mommy's just thinking." I smiled carrying him out of the nursery and off my bedroom.

Me and Jasper had bought a nice little house not far from my Father's, it was perfect! I loved it.

I'd started up school again which was extremely difficult with such a young child, but I couldn't just sit at home all day and do nothing. Erik was a pretty easy baby and my Father didn't work as many hours as he used to so he could be home to look after him when I wasn't.

I didn't go to school every day of the week, only Monday afternoons, Wednesday afternoons and Friday mornings so I could be with my son, I did a lot of my work at home too.

Of course everyone wanted to be my friend now, they all wanted to see pictures of my son, wanted to hear about him, but I didn't have time for friends like that. I was quite happy with Bella, Edward and Jasper as my friends.

Jasper started school a few weeks ago and he found it hard getting back into the routine, found it hard when teachers shouted at him, but he was doing well, we were in almost every class together so I could help him when he struggled.

"Look at that my darling." I said opening the wardrobe and pulling out the pretty white dress. "Do you think your Mommy is going to look good in that?" I wondered holding him up but when he reached his hands towards it I had to pull him back, worried he'd ruin it.

Jasper had decided that we would get married properly this time. We'd have a white wedding, a traditional wedding, no expense spared. Of course it wouldn't be a big wedding as I only had my Father and Jasper only really had his sister, his parents didn't care much but if they wanted to come, they could.

Everything had changed since me and Jasper ran away, we'd grown up. We'd gotten that stupid adventurous nature out of our systems before we had our son but now he was here we had to grow up and act like parents for his sake.

Our whole lives revolved around him now, everything we did we had to think what implications that would have on Erik.

We were going to school so we could get qualifications, to get a good job to earn money to support him.

This was not the way I'd planned my life out but I had to live with the consequences of my actions; I had to grow up and be a Wife, be a Mother, but I couldn't ever forget that I was still only nineteen, I was still young and had plenty of time to turn my life around.

The main thing I'd learnt from my adventures with Jasper was I controlled my own destiny; I couldn't let anyone tell me what to do anymore.

It was my life and I'd live it the way I wanted to, do what I thought best.

For Erik's sake, I couldn't be a push over anymore.

* * *

**_The end!  
Woah...I actually finished a whole fic, I'm so proud of myself haha.  
Thank you for all your reviews, they really kept me going, without them I would have stopped writing this a long time ago. I thought you may be interested to know I have another idea for another fic so I shall get that started asap!  
Today is my birthday so getting this finished was my present to all you guys lol  
Again thank you for taking the time to read this and if you'd spare a little bit more time to review the whole story I'd be super happy!  
Thank you :) Sarah xx_**


End file.
